


Не говори, что в сердце этом ложь

by Cirtaly



Series: Шпионские игры [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance, Spy drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: На дворе весна 2005-го, Майкрофт служит в контрразведке Великобритании, и его пока еще отправляют на задания в поле, как рядового агента. Если он распутает очередное дело без потерь, ему обещают свой кабинет с креслом, ассистентом и желанной работой в тишине и одиночестве. Дело это сложное и быстро решить его не удастся, но ему точно не будет скучно.





	1. Призрак

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик - сайд-стори к фику Братья http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070936
> 
> В первой главе Майкрофт читает лекцию и цитирует книгу А.Я. Гуревича

Аудиторию удерживать не потребовалось. Студенты слушали внимательно, уж не знаю, почему. Мне всегда казалось, что рассказываю я неинтересно, но, возможно, им нравилась общая тема моего доклада. Я читал лекцию на основе собранного мной обзора исследований. Материал был дополнен моими собственными выводами и опубликован под именем Уильяма Криста, под которым я здесь находился.  
Однако студентам, похоже, было интересно слушать мой рассказ в целом — цитировал ли я известных авторов, или приводил результаты моих исследований. Это было, безуловно, приятной неожиданностью, поскольку лекции я обычно не читаю. Под моей нынешней легендой я только публикую свои работы и общаюсь с людьми заочно, а не лично.  
— Смысл и содержание героической песни древних германцев стремились понять не только наши с вами современники. Этот смысл ускользал от читателей уже в Средние века, когда песни переписывались, а героям давали новые мотивы их поступков. Современный историк, описывая и оценивая древний текст, может и сам делать те же допущения, что средневековые писатели или ученые эпохи Просвещения, то есть наделять героев современной мотивировкой и невольно рассматривать их как людей с современным типом личности. Потому, например, что не видит необходимости адаптироваться к архаическому сознанию, которое отражено в древних текстах. Однако такая необходимость есть, и я постараюсь это вам сегодня показать.  
Я продолжал читать по намеченному плану и наблюдал за собравшимися. Я совсем не ждал, что моя цель окажется прямо на этом семинаре, но такую возможность исключать было нельзя. К тому же здесь могли оказаться ее однокашники, и это тоже было бы полезно. Погода сегодня выдалась очень приятная, сквозь приоткрытые жалюзи весеннее солнце пронизывало аудиторию и заставляло щуриться тех, кто сидел прямо в его лучах. Это немного затрудняло анализ.  
— Закройте жалюзи у третьего окна, пожалуйста, — попросил я у рыжего, совсем юного студента, сидевшего возле этого самого окна. — Да-да, вам, сэр в синей футболке, это будет удобнее. Солнце мешает вашим коллегам. Спасибо.  
Мальчик неловко подскочил и дернул за веревку, закрывающую ставни, а я смог без помех разглядеть всех присутствующих. Здесь были учащиеся первых трех курсов исторического факультета — для них семинар и предназначался. Я не уделял им много внимания. Меня интересовали слушатели постарше — магистранты и аспиранты, уже занимающиеся научной работой.  
— Необходимо помнить, что героическая поэзия это не литература как таковая, поскольку древние германцы верили в нее. С их точки зрения древний героический эпос содержал истину. Например, в Вестфалии и в тринадцатом веке знали, где пал Хаген и где находится башня, в которой от укусов змей погиб Гунтер  
Но несмотря на многочисленные попытки найти прототипа Зигфрида, Хагена и других бургундских королей, историкам не удается построить достойную доверия историческую теорию. Если подходить к героическим песням, как к произведениям, которые выполняли функuию исторических памятников, то пришлось бы признать, что у германцев была довольно плохая память — факты истории в них настолько запутаны и искажены, что добраться до них без помощи иных источников невозможно.  
Студенты захмыкали, когда я упомянул плохую память, и это было хорошо. Значит, они слушали внимательно, и их интерес не потерялся. Я же продолжал искать тех, кто мне нужен. Господа соискатели магистерской и докторской степени сидели в аудитории неожиданно в большом количестве, одиннадцать человек. Я против воли почувствовал некоторую гордость: тема моей лекции была не настолько уникальной, чтобы вызвать интерес у искушенной публики. Однако они здесь были, семь мужчин и четыре женщины.  
— Таким образом, героические песни, если и являются разновидностью исторической памяти, то довольно своеобразной. Героическая песнь не ставит цели изобразить истинные исторические события. Герой песни остается наедине со своей судьбой, не является частью коллектива и его судьба никак судьбы большого коллектива не касается, как бы она ни была ужасна, а все героические песни повествуют о событиях страшных, катастрофических, как многие из нас уже знают. Приведу здесь формулу Я. Гримма, с которой я согласен: «следует искать не историческое в Песни о нибелунгах, а нибелунгово в истории».  
Тут я остановился, налил себе воды из графина, стоявшего на кафедре, и неспешно сделал глоток. Мне потребовалось время, чтобы справиться с неожиданно сильным волнением. Я все-таки ошибся, моя удача сегодня нежданно велика. Она была здесь.  
Если бы я сегодня пришел сюда только чтобы прочитать свой доклад, я бы все равно обратил внимание на эту девушку. Мисс Летиция Рочестер сидела на третьем ряду амфитеатра. В руках у нее не было ни ручки, ни карандаша для записей, но она слушала с настолько завороженным видом, словно я открывал тайну философского камня, так что не было никаких сомнений, что она все запомнит и так.  
Судя по тому, что я уже о ней знал, она увлечена учебой, пишет работу по истории идей и истории политической мысли. Неужели мое исследование архаических текстов как-то касается ее области интересов? Насколько мне было известно, она собирает материал по христианизации населения Британских островов, то есть средневековые германцы действительно могли ее интересовать. Мне против воли сделалось ужасно любопытно, как именно пересекаются наши исследования.  
Тут я одернул себя, отставил стакан на кафедру и, наконец, перешел к сути доклада.  
— Германский эпос трактует события столь противоречиво, поскольку в нем слиты воедино пласты различных типов человеческих сознаний. Историк, который хочет понять, как именно мыслили и осознавали мир люди древнего общества, может узнать много нового, если подойдет к задаче анализа архаической песни с точки зрения эдакого археолога сознания, который открывает культурный слой за слоем и находит реликты архаического восприятия себя и мира. Кроме того, такой подход поможет преодолеть некоторые трудности анализа древних текстов.  
Заметив очень искренний энтузиазм по крайней мере у части аудитории, я почти перестал следовать плану и просто стал рассказывать все, что успел собрать по заявленной теме. Я говорил о древнейшей Песни об Атли, и о том, какие поздние добавления появились в Речи об Атли — и соответственно о трудностях моих коллег-историков, возникающих из-за этих добавлений. Поскольку прилагать усилия, чтобы найти мисс Рочестер, мне теперь не требовалось, я позволил себе увлечься лекцией и включить любимые мной мотивы, касающиеся нравственности древних германцев.  
Мне очень нравилось находить в источниках подтверждения тому, что нашей современной нравственности и даже нравственности христиан тринадцатого века, в архаическом сознании не водилось. Они не делили людей на добрых и злых, зато делили на умных и глупых. Умный прав, глупый — нет. Крайне удобная для жизни концепция.  
Моим сегодняшним студентам она тоже понравилась. Дети весело переглядывались и усмехались. Господа постарше одобрительно кивали, а мисс Рочестер только задумчиво нахмурилась и именно в этот момент все-таки что-то записала.  
— Так ведь они же не умные! Ну эти… В песнях которые, — громко спросил один из слушателей с дальнего ряда.  
Я охотно кивнул.  
— Вы правы, хотя героев архаических песен Старшей Эдды никак нельзя назвать умными или глупыми. Их поступки совершенно нелогичны…  
— Так может с точки зрения тех людей они были логичны? — ехидно уточнил тот же голос.  
— Они не могли быть логичны сами по себе, — возразила вдруг мисс Рочестер очень уверенно. — Никогда древние германцы не поощряли братоубийство, предательство, а уж месть мужу через сжигание собственных детей, это что-то совсем невообразимое.  
— Пожалуйста, дослушайте, и если вам будет что-то непонятно, я отвечу на ваши вопросы, — как мог терпеливо ответил я и вежливо обратился к мисс Рочестер: — Хотя вы, мисс...  
— О, просто Летиция, — представилась она, очень широко улыбнувшись.  
Я же приветливо кивнул, решив сохранить дистанцию учитель-ученик, и на улыбку отвечать не стал.  
— Да, мисс Летиция абсолютно права. Кроме того, что поступки героев совершенно чудовищны, как с нашей с вами точки зрения, так и с точки зрения современников, они еще и нелогичны. То есть как будто находятся над обыденными оценками поступков обычных людей. Конунги, хранители золота и знаний, выращивали свою собственную, катастрофическую судьбу, совершая все эти безмотивные необъяснимые, казалось бы, поступки. Но! Несмотря на всю избыточную жестокость своих деяний они все равно остаются героями. Почему так происходит?  
Вот теперь они опять ловили каждое слово и не улыбались совсем. Может, имеет смысл почаще заниматься педагогической работой? Мне слишком нравилось делиться тем, что я знаю. Впрочем, так всегда было, и это не лучшая черта для служащего нашей конторы.  
Я подробно напомнил о мести Гурдун и Брюнхильд, поскольку эти события наиболее точно подтверждали мою гипотезу.  
— Не правильнее ли истолтоковывать деяния героинь-мстительниц, как акты жертвоприношения?  
Один из мужчин-аспирантов одобрительно хмыкнул, а я, присмотревшись к нему, узнал историка-антрополога, чьи тексты читал на досуге. Отлично, у меня здесь больше одного осведомленного слушателя.  
— Поступки каждого героя архаических песен становятся объяснимыми и понятными, если рассматривать их как отголоски древних ритуалов жертвоприношения или инициации. Если мы примем это объяснение, то уже не вызывает удивления монотонность жестоких и диких поступков, переходящих из песни в песнь. Кроме того, принятие гипотезы о том, что избыточные злодеяния восходят к архаическим ритуалам, поможет обнаружить те самые культурные слои сознания, о которых я говорил раньше. Дикие и страшные поступки, оставаясь частью магических ритуалов, не нуждались в объяснениях. Переходя же в ткань песни, они переставали быть сакральными и становились историей. И окончательно теряли свой первоначальный смысл, когда в очередных трактовках получали новые мотивировки из рук непонимающих потомков, которые пытались их адаптировать к своим реалиям.  
Тут я чуть было опять не углубился в детали, едва не начав перечислять элементы ритуалов, которые можно обнаружить в песнях, но мне подали знак, что лекцию пора заканчивать. Так что я поспешно завершил рассказ основным выводом:  
— Если принять во внимание «ритуальный слой» в эддических песнях, то историк может преодолеть стремление модернизировать поведение героев эпоса. Без учета контекста картина древнего общества, нарисованная историком, окажется неверна. Например, как надеюсь, я смог показать, героическая поэзия германцев выросла на совершенно особой стадии сознания. Кажущиеся безмотивными поступки героев на самом деле имели свои основания, но искать их нужно не в глубинах души свободной личности, которую очень хочет увидеть в герое современный историк, а в суровой несвободе архаического общества.  
Я подвинул к себе свой стакан и обвел взглядом аудиторию.  
— Большое спасибо вам всем за внимание. Время, отведенное мне на рассказ, закончилось. Я буду рад ответить на ваши вопросы.  
Несколько учащихся на первом и втором курсах задали пустяковые уточняющие вопросы о содержании песней, а знакомый мне антрополог попытался начать дискуссию о том, какой этнографический материал нужно поднять, чтобы выявить черты древних ритуалов в песнях. Я предложил ему написать мне, поскольку частично уже начинал делать эту работу и вряд ли смогу продолжить, поэтому он может получить от меня все мои материалы, если пожелает.  
Когда студенты вышли из аудитории, я попрощался с доктором Макмастером, который организовал этот семинар, и направился к выходу из учебного корпуса. Мисс Рочестер вышла через те же двери, к которым я теперь шел, и я заметил еще в аудитории, что она доставала на ходу зажигалку и сигареты, так что рассчитывал найти ее возле ближайшей урны для курящих.  
Однако она стояла на крыльце, с удовольствием щурилась на солнце и действительно держала в тонких пальчиках уже зажженную сигарету.  
— А вот и вы, сэр, — весело сказала она, когда я появился на пороге корпуса с приготовленной пачкой сигарет в руке.  
— Вы меня ждали, мисс Летиция? — вежливо уточнил я и подошел к ней.  
У меня в одной руке теперь был портфель с записями для лекции, а в другой пачка сигарет, так что я не мог так просто зажечь сигарету, мне нужно было освободить руку. Я остановился возле нее в некотором затруднении. С одной стороны, отлично, что мне не пришлось прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы завязать общение. С другой, мне сделалось несколько неловко — уж очень я глупо смотрелся. Не совсем то, что нужно, когда требуется расположить к себе важного свидетеля.  
— Давайте я подержу ваш портфель, — еще более веселым тоном предложила мисс Рочестер, — и вы закурите. Или помогу вам прикурить.  
Она помахала перед моим носом зажигалкой.  
— Спасибо, это очень кстати.  
Я отдал ей портфель, вынул из кармана свою зажигалку и, прикурив сигарету, с удовольствием затянулся. Это была крепкая сигарета, возможно, последняя в моей жизни. Я обещал и матери, и начальству, что брошу. Мать, конечно, в данном случае хуже, ее не хочется огорчать.  
— Вы так затягиваетесь, будто последний раз, — ехидно заметила мисс Рочестер.  
— Возможно, так и есть, — улыбнулся я в ответ. — Так зачем вы меня ждали, мисс Летиция? У вас остались вопросы?

***  
Эта история началась примерно за неделю до моей лекции в Кембриджском университете. Я только вернулся из Дублина, где пытался найти кого-нибудь, кто мог знать о готовящихся акциях в Лондоне. У меня мало что получилось, однако мой руководитель решил вернуть меня назад и дать другое задание.  
Когда я пришел в свой кабинет, меня ждала новая папка с описанием дела на столе. Кабинет этот был, конечно, не только мой. Второй его обитатель, Джереми Торвелл, сидел у себя на столе, болтая ногами столь энергично, что уронил стул. Он жизнерадостно сиял, что-то дожевывал и как обычно выглядел очень довольным собой и миром. Я сел за стол и открыл эту папку, а Джереми сразу с любопытством хмыкнул и наконец-то поздоровался.  
— Привет, Майк. Это тебе шеф сам принес. Я чуть пончиком не подавился. Хочешь пончик?  
— Нет, спасибо, — рассеянно ответил я и углубился в изучение материалов. — И я Майкрофт.  
Папка оказалась толстой, и судя по грифу о секретности, переслать ее мне по почте не было никакой возможности.  
— Ну и фовжваста, фаркрофт, — невнятно отозвался Джереми, спрыгивая со стола и продолжая жевать. Про пончик он, очевидно, спрашивал для проформы, поскольку держал его в руке еще когда я вошел.  
Я внимательно перебирал страницы, сложенные в папку. Это были материалы на подразделение ПИРА, недавно, но успешно начавшее действовать в Лондоне и окрестностях. Я уже сталкивался с ними раньше — их главарь был весьма интересной личностью, и у меня были основания полагать, что он меня тоже запомнил. Большую часть информации, содержавшейся в папке, я уже знал, хоть и поверхностно.  
Группировка была молода, но амбициозна, и больше всего ей были сейчас нужны связи с людьми, облеченными реальной властью. Мне предстояло найти и обрубить самые опасные из них, которые пытался искать Джейкоб — так звали главаря группировки. Под подозрение МИ5 попало несколько семей. Все старинные уважаемые английские роды. Их члены традиционно занимали высокие места в бюрократическом аппарате Правительства: от Парламента до разведки. Сложно было подумать, что кто-то из них может захотеть участвовать в акциях ирландских террористов.  
Это была очень сложная задача, и мне одному она точно была не по плечу. Чтобы выяснить все, чего тут не хватало, неизбежно было нужно общаться с людьми, втираться им в доверие под различными легендами и при этом подвергать их всех опасности. Потому что Джейкоб наверняка очень быстро обнаружит, куда я копаю, как бы осторожен я ни был. Будет следить за моими перемещениями, и если я найду кого-то, кто что-то знает, то этот кто-то тут же окажется в смертельной опасности. В одиночку я не смог бы обеспечить их безопасность. Дочитав материалы задания до конца, я немедленно написал боссу, что хотел бы обсудить свою миссию как можно скорее. Все это было очень серьезно, и это задание не для одного рядового агента, шеф не мог этого не понимать.  
Тот ответил, что ждет меня через час. Я с облегчением отодвинул папку и откинулся на спинку кресла, снова обратив внимание на своего соседа по помещению. Джереми был хороший агент, но на мой вкус слишком уж эмоциональный. Зато он любил всю ту работу, которую я терпеть не мог, и которую мне, похоже, предстояло делать по своему заданию в одиночку. И почему не назначили его? Он бы лучше справился с болтовней со всеми этими людьми.  
Джереми уже не сидел на столе, а прохаживался по комнате с самым сосредоточенным видом.  
— Что случилось? — поинтересовался я. — Пончики кончились и ты не можешь придумать, где достать новые?  
— Злой ты, — фыркнул Джереми и плюхнулся в свое кресло, от чего оно закачалось на своей единственной ноге. — Я может от неразделенной любви страдаю, а ты издеваешься.  
— Ты часто так делаешь, — вздохнул я в ответ и поднялся, чтобы сделать себе чаю.  
Это была чистая правда. Джереми регулярно влюблялся, каждый раз навечно. Со всесокрушающей силой своей широкой души он искренне скорбел, если объект не отвечал взаимностью в ту же секунду, как в его чистом сердце зародилось новое чувство. Поэтому я уже давно научился не принимать его страдания всерьез. Возможно, когда-нибудь Джереми и попадется по-настоящему, но тогда он, наверное, будет выглядеть совсем иначе. Мне даже иногда делалось любопытно посмотреть на это.  
— Ты злой. Очень злой. Неимоверно. Не понимаю, что я вообще делаю в твоем злобном обществе!  
— Ты в нем страдаешь, — невозмутимо ответил я. — Еще ты в нем делаешь глупости реже, чем не в нем.  
— Подумаешь, — фыркнул Джереми и надулся.  
Я тяжко вздохнул, дошел до стола с чайными принадлежностями и принялся заваривать чай.  
— Кто бы говорил! — вдруг заявил Джереми.  
— Когда это я последний раз делал глупости? — осведомился я, испытывая искреннее любопытство. Глупости с точки зрения Джереми всегда выглядели очень забавно.  
— Когда милая Мишель предложила тебе выпить с ней кофе, а ты отказался.  
Я налил чай в две чашки: в одну с молоком и без сахара, а в другую, с нарисованным на боку дурацким желтым котом, крепкий и с сахаром. Эту чашку и я отнес на стол Джереми, а со своей уселся на стул напротив него.  
— Ну и почему это глупость?  
— Потому что Мишель милая, и ты ей нравишься. Много людей, которым ты нравишься?  
Я снова тяжко вздохнул. Второй дурной привычкой Джереми, кроме пристрастия к жирной выпечке, было стремление свести меня с кем-нибудь из коллег.  
— По-моему, даже слишком. Вот тебе я, очевидно, нравлюсь, иначе ты бы не пытался устроить мою личную жизнь…  
— Вот именно! — нелогично возопил Джереми, а я опять вздохнул. Спорить с ним было бесполезно.  
— Почему ты ей отказал? — настойчиво спросил он.  
А я задумался. Рассказывать, что я нахожу мисс Ганновер весьма поверхностной особой, было бы невежливо. Потому что это вовсе не повод не общаться. Джереми я тоже нахожу поверхностным, но он хотя бы смешной и к тому же хороший слушатель. Мишель не была смешной и не любила слушать. Хотя она умела мило улыбаться, у нее были красивые ноги и приятные черты лица. Но признаваться в этом тоже было опасно — в следующий раз Джереми мог подбить на попытку меня пригласить какую-нибудь нервически хохочущую барышню с ногами от ушей и в мини-юбке. Так что я решил сказать чистую правду:  
— Потому что мне… потому что ей со мной скучно.  
Джереми издал удивленное «О» и почему-то заткнулся.  
Я воспользовался возможностью помолчать и отпил из своей чашки.  
— Так вот! — вдруг опять заговорил мой напарник, когда я уже подумал, что мы так и просидим в тишине, пока мне не придет пора идти к шефу. — Ты спросил, что случилось. А я не знаю... По-моему, у нас что-то затевается.  
— Что же?  
— Не знаю! — воскликнул Джереми и всплеснул руками, чуть не опрокинув свою дурацкую кружку.  
— Ну что-то же натолкнуло тебя на эти… ощущения.  
Я знал, что «ощущениям» Джереми обычно можно доверять, но не мог просто так принять их на веру, потому как Джереми и сам не мог, и очень страдал от этого. На самом деле страдал, почти физически. Когда мы только начинали работать вместе, он постоянно стонал, что не понимает, почему ему не нравится та или иная идея, или почему ему кажется, что какой-нибудь человек лжет. Он действительно мучился, и я тогда решил ему помогать. Всегда есть вербальные признаки, которые означают, что человек лжет; всегда есть что-то, что заставило сделать неявное умозаключение и прийти к якобы интуитивному озарению.  
Озарения очень важны в нашей работе: не всегда есть время, чтобы обдумать свои или чужие действия, и тогда интуиция разведчика приходит на помощь. Однако когда пишешь отчет о своей работе, обычно от тебя ждут доказательств, будто ты действовал в соответствии с хитроумным планом и точно предвидел, к чему приведут те или иные шаги. Хотя шеф и сам отлично знает, что так бывает довольно редко, он всегда требует точности и ясности изложения в отчетах. И он прав.  
С тех пор Джереми изрядно продвинулся в овладении этим своим звериным чутьем, и теперь почти всегда знает, из-за чего у него возникло то или иное предчувствие.  
— Шеф не дает мне заданий. Тебе целую папку принес, а мне велел сидеть смирно, — проворчал Джереми. — Я тоже хочу толстую папку. Обычно нам обоим дают задания одновременно.  
Я философски пожал плечами, дескать, за руководителя не отвечаю. Однако думал я совсем не об этом. Джереми скорее всего прав, и шеф намеренно ничем его не загружает. Я понаделся, что выясню причину такого нетипичного поведения уже сегодня.  
— Так кто опять тебя не любит? — решил я перевести тему, и Джереми радостно подхватил.  
Оставшиеся полчаса до моей встречи с шефом, я терпеливо слушал веселый трёп Джереми, содержавший слухи обо всех наших коллегах, включая и меня. Рассказы эти как всегда были познавательны: всегда полезно узнать, что творится в головах у коллег — нам с ними еще вместе работать.  
Потом я вежливо с ним распрощался и, захватив свою папку, направился в кабинет босса.

***  
Руководитель нашей группы, мистер Морис, был у себя в кабинете не один. Я, как только переступил порог, вежливо наклонил голову, приветствуя его гостью. Здесь была леди Смолвуд — я помнил ее в лицо, потому что всегда старался запоминать людей на важных постах в обоих разведывательных конторах. Она занимала высокую должность в МИ6. Что конкретно она делала, я не знал, хотя у меня были предположения, и мне сделалось очень любопытно, что ей нужно от «призраков».  
— Вот и он, — весело сказал мистер Морис. — Познакомьтесь, мистер Холмс — леди Смолвуд.  
— Я знаю, — кивнул я. — Здравствуйте, леди Смолвуд.  
Она вежливо кивнула в ответ.  
Шеф приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону кресла рядом с леди Смолвуд. Я послушно сел.  
— Итак, выкладывайте, что надумали, мистер Холмс.  
— Прямо сейчас? — уточнил я.  
— Да, прямо при мне, — серьезно подтвердила леди Смолвуд. — Дело, которое поручено вам… — тут она обернулась к моему шефу. — Может быть, лучше вы объясните?  
— Попозже, — согласился шеф и вопросительно глянул на меня, видимо, ожидая ответа на свою просьбу.  
— Это задание не для одного человека, сэр, — высказал я свое первое впечатление от выданного мне дела.  
— Держи, — ответил шеф, и перед моим носом оказалась стопка подписанных распоряжений о переподчинении мне сотрудников. Нужно было только вписать фамилии, и мои коллеги становились моими же подчиненными на время выполнения задания.  
— Все, конечно, помечены и зарегистрированы, так что не потеряй.  
Я укоризненно взглянул на шефа. Он отлично знал, что такие документы я терять не способен.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — потребовал он очень ехидно. — Твой напарник, между прочим, однажды потерял собственное удостоверение, а Мишель Ганновер, которая, кажется, положила на тебя глаз, единственную твердую улику против шайки Мортимера. Так что имей в виду.  
Я вздохнул и сложил в свою папку распоряжения. Становилось все любопытнее и любопытнее. Шеф и раньше ставил меня во главе группы, но впервые мне разрешено самому выбирать себе людей. А еще он обращался ко мне на ты и допускал такой панибратский тон, только когда нервничал.  
— Значит, Джереми Торвелла я сюда тоже могу вписать… Я знаю, что он теряет документы и вообще рассеян, — серьезно добавил я. — Но у него есть другие достоинства.  
— Например? — весело спросил шеф.  
— Он умеет располагать к себе незнакомых людей, и довольно проницателен.  
— Да, поэтому-то он совершенно свободен. Я догадывался, что ты захочешь с ним поработать.  
— Это я уже понял, — согласился я. — Что вы догадывались.  
— Еще вопросы?  
— Какой критерий успешности выполнения дела? — задал я второй волновавший меня вопрос.  
— Любой, в котором все коллеги, которые будут работать с вами, а также все важные свидетели живы, — неожиданно вместо шефа ответила леди Смолвуд.  
Он подтвердил ее слова и добавил:  
— Ты должен предотвратить налаживание контактов и предоставить максимум информации об уже существующих. А также если предотвратить не удастся, ты тоже должен об этом знать и сообщить.  
Я старательно сохранил спокойное выражение лица, только заинтересованно приподняв бровь. Инструкции были, прямо скажем, необычные.  
— Объясните мне, что на самом деле вы хотите от меня, — после некоторых раздумий спросил я.  
Это задание подразумевало непривычно большую свободу действий и давало мне слишком широкие полномочия. Шире, чем обычно. При этом каких-то серьезных результатов от меня не требовали, только выражали на них надежду. Значит, на самом деле им нужно что-то еще, чего они не говорят. Так я рассудил.  
Леди Смолвуд мягко улыбнулась, а шеф пожал плечами, несколько неуверенно, как мне показалось.  
— Считайте это задание собеседованием, — пояснила она. — Нам нужно посмотреть на вас в деле.  
— Для чего?  
— Повысить тебя хотим, для чего еще, — пробурчал шеф. — Ты же хотел работать только в кабинете. Вот и поработай.  
Я покачал головой. Не то, чтобы меня это все не обрадовало. Совсем наоборот. Но мне не очень нравилось, что судьбу моей карьеры решают за меня.  
— Боюсь, в данном случае только в кабинете не получится. Так какие перспективы? Я бы хотел знать более конкретно.  
— Не всё же сразу… — продолжил ворчать шеф. — Ты еще ничего не сделал.  
Леди Смолвуд посерьезнела:  
— В данный момент для вас есть несколько вариантов. Все их вам обязательно предложат, когда вы решите, что больше пока ничего по заданию сделать не в состоянии. И если вам ни один не понравится, вы всегда сможете остаться на том же месте, что и сейчас. Хотя было бы жаль, вы бы пришлись кстати в моем ведомстве.  
Я позволил себе снова сделать удивленное лицо. Наши конторы не ладили, хотя переходы агентов из МИ5 в МИ6 и наоборот случались. Но я почему-то не предполагал, что эти переходы происходили вот так за доброжелательным обсуждением перспектив рядового сотрудника.  
— Майкрофт, перестаньте делать такое лицо, — весело потребовал шеф, и я вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. Не люблю, когда он уменьшает дистанцию. — Вы же разумный человек и знаете, что ссоры между разведками возможны только по поводу самых несущественных вещей.  
— Знаю. Вы правы, — признал я.  
— Еще вопросы? — уточнил шеф.  
Я задумчиво помолчал, вспоминая, что еще здесь мне непонятно. Выходило, что мне хотелось приступить к заданию. Теперь, после уточнений, оно мне даже очень понравилось. Получалось, что я мог с чистой совестью делегировать самые неприятные задачи, и основной работой оставить только анализ информации. Это было чрезвычайно приятно.  
— Пока вопросов нет. Спасибо.  
— Появятся — заходите, — радушно предложил мистер Морис.  
Я любезно распрощался, неспешно вышел из кабинета мистера Мориса, а в коридоре сразу ускорил шаг. Нужно было занять чем-нибудь Джереми, пока он не отравился своими пончиками. От безделья он мог есть эту гадость тоннами, а потом маялся животом почему-то прямо на работе, считая больничные чем-то мифическим и несуществующим для агентов МИ5.

***  
Следующую неделю я старательно выполнял задание так, как мне было удобно, то есть посылал коллег собирать информацию, а сам только изучал ее, уютно сидя в кабинете. Мне пока хватило помощи Джереми, еще одного агента-сыщика по имени Фред, и Лили Адамс из архива. Джереми и Фреду я поручил понаблюдать за бытом всех семейств, а Лили собрать информацию об их прошлом.  
Я был уверен, что все трое справятся быстро, и так оно вышло. Уже через четыре дня я знал, с кем с наибольшей вероятностью попытается связаться Джейкоб. А еще через день уже остановился на единственной кандидатуре. Это был Чарльз Мэдисон, родной племянник мистера Мортимера Рочестера, члена Парламента.  
Именно семейство Рочестеров было в списке людей, интересных Джейкобу Мориарти, поскольку мистер Мэдисон имел значительное влияние на своего дядю. Двоюродный брат Чарльза Мэдисона, Артур Рочерстер, был известным в прошлом артистом, а также нашим осведомителем. Он мог бы быть очень полезен для моего задания, но, к сожалению, погиб десять лет назад, как и его жена, Диана Рочестер-Кинглси. Из всего семейства Рочестеров в живых оставалась их дочь, Летиция, родители Артура Рочестера и старая мать мистера Мэдисона.  
После недолгих размышлений я решил, что именно Летиция подходит, чтобы получить доступ к контактам мистера Мэдисона. В данное время она не общалась с дядюшкой регулярно, но в прошлом, когда еще были живы ее родители, часто гостила в доме мистера Мэдисона, близ Белфаста. Думаю, из-за огромного пастбища с лошадьми неподалеку от него. Дети любят лошадей.  
Словом, я попытался было отправить Джереми налаживать с ней контакт, но он почему-то наотрез отказался. Сказал, она слишком для него умная, и вообще ему надоело бегать по моим поручениям, а у меня есть удобный способ завязать общение. Немного подумав над его словами, я решил, что он прав. Мисс Рочестер тоже историк по образованию, а меня, то есть Уильяма Криста, под чьим именем я печатался, давно уже приглашали выступить с лекцией хоть где-нибудь. Я, конечно, отказывался, поскольку совсем не хотел афишировать, что Уильяма Криста не существует.  
Когда-нибудь мне придется избавиться от этой маски и сосредоточиться на моей основной работе, но пока Уильям Крист был еще жив. Так что я просто ответил согласием на приглашение выступить на одном из семинаров в Кембридже, где училась мисс Летиция, и так оказался там.  
Теперь же, стоя на крыльце учебного корпуса и наблюдая за мисс Летицией, я сопоставлял то, что мне уже было о ней известно из документов с тем, что видел сейчас.  
Получалось, что она живет достаточно скромно, несмотря на солидное состояние семьи, водит машину, но не очень часто, иногда выбирается в конный клуб, в котором состоит, а еще любит поесть. Видимо, конституция ей позволяет не ограничивать себя в еде. Невольно позавидовав ей, я прекратил на время поток мысленных рассуждений и решил послушать, что она скажет.  
— Да, я вас ждала, сэр, — весело кивнула она в ответ на мой вопрос. — Я хотела с вами посоветоваться по поводу моего исследования. Если вы не против, конечно.  
— Нисколько не против, — охотно согласился я. — Только давайте отойдем туда.  
Я махнул в сторону скамейки для курения, и она тут же направилась в ту сторону, рассказывая на ходу.  
— Видите ли, мистер Крист…  
— Пожалуйста, Уильям, — попросил я, подумав, что больше не буду читать ей лекции поэтому обращаться ко мне как к учителю ни к чему. К тому же она первая разрешила обращаться к ней по имени.  
— Тогда я Тиш, если можно, — отозвалась она, почему-то смущенно. — Терпеть не могу полное имя, оно только для преподавателей и руководителей.  
Я усмехнулся и кивнул.  
— Хорошо.  
Мы дошли для скамейки для курения и встали возле урны, чтобы сбрасывать пепел не на дорожку.  
— Так вот! Я пытаюсь понять, как могла влиять христианизация на жителей Британских островов. Из того, что вы сказали о культурных слоях… Мне кажется, вы можете мне помочь.  
— Я с удовольствием помогу, если вы уточните ваш вопрос. Какую гипотезу вы разрабатываете?  
— Я пытаюсь пока просто понять, какие были люди, к которым пришли миссионеры. И что они делали с их личностями. Я хочу доказать, что влияние на тип личности было различным, и что оно было.  
— Его не могло не быть, — охотно согласился я. — Я считаю, что сменилось несколько типов личности, причем процесс изменения был исключительно неоднородным, оно зависело от глубины проникновения нового мировоззрения, и от существующего контекста, и разные типы личности существовали одновременно. Можем идти от противного: потомки норманнов, которые вторглись в Британию, когда-то носили те же остатки архаического сознания. Христианское мировоззрение накладывалось на то, что уже имелось…  
Летиция нетерпеливо тряхнула головой и, выкинув окурок в урну, сосредоточенно нахмурилась.  
— Собственно вот. Я хочу понять, насколько правомерно опираться на изменения в героических песнях. На то, что добавляли уже христиане, когда переписывали…  
— Совершенно правомерно. Вы мыслите в правильном направлении, Тиш, — уверенно сказал я и улыбнулся ей. — Вы хотите понять молчаливое большинство средневековья? Средневекового обывателя.  
— Еще как. По-моему, только они и имеют значение. Всех, кто на виду, уже давно изучили, — она недовольно фыркнула.  
— Это верно, — снова усмехнулся я. — Хотя многие с вами не согласятся. Что только обыватели и могут быть интересны.  
Тиш помотала головой, очень сурово нахмурившись, будто я задел ее за живое.  
— Это же ужасно несправедливо! Вообще-то все эти великие люди, имена которых сохранили письменные источники, вышли из неизведанной массы обычных людей. На них не могло не влиять окружающее их «молчаливое большинство». И мы про это большинство не знаем правды, а это ужасно неправильно.  
— Несправедливо, вы правы, пожалуй, — согласился я, обдумав ее слова. Хотя аргументация показалась мне немного странной, и ее следовало позже проанализировать подробнее.  
Невольно я увлекся беседой. Тиш действительно была умна и кроме того, ей было интересно со мной разговаривать, и интересно слушать. Не то, чтобы я жаловался на недостаток внимания, но рассказывать заинтересованному слушателю оказалось очень приятно.  
— У меня есть обзор литературы, которая содержит ссылки на нужные вам работы. Если хотите, я могу вам его прислать, — предложил я. — И еще есть книга с анализом христианизации Северной Европы, которую вы не найдете в библиотеке. Она на чешском языке, если вас это не смущает.  
Я еще договаривал фразу, но уже готовился, что меня сейчас начнут обнимать или делать еще что-нибудь неуместное. Тиш обрадовалась моему предложению очень искренне и воодушевлено, но на шею мне все-таки не бросилась. Еще она очень удивилась моим словам и, похоже восхитилась. По крайней мере, иначе интерпретировать ее выражение лица у меня не получилось.  
— Вы знаете чешский? — с невыразимым изумлением и восторгом спросила она.  
Я покачал головой, даже начиная сожалеть, что на самом деле языком этим практически не владею, и она теперь наверно разочаруется. Возможно, сделает это столь же сильно и ярко, как и обрадовалась, а это было бы очень неприятно. Терпеть не могу, когда люди слишком сильно огорчаются в моем присутствии.  
— Нет, только могу читать со словарем. Увы.  
— Я только недавно начала учиться читать по-польски, — пояснила она. — Чешский вроде похож, я справлюсь. Спасибо вам!  
Она восторженно прижала руки к груди.  
— Вы такой удивительный человек. Спасибо вам огромное, мистер Крист!  
— Мы же договорились общаться по имени, — поправил я ее, чувствуя легкую растерянность. С моей точки зрения ничего особенного я не говорил. Хотя это было очень удобно. Придумывать предлог для новых встреч не понадобится.  
— Можем встретиться послезавтра, Уильям? — спросила она, старательно выговорив имя моей легенды. — Завтра я не могу, к сожалению, у меня важная встреча вечером и лекции целый день.  
— Конечно, я буду рад.  
Мы обменялись телефонами и я поехал на работу. Мне нужно было обдумать то, что я узнал о ней сегодня, написать отчет о встрече, и проверить, что слежка за Тиш продолжается. Следовало усилить ее охрану.


	2. Сирота

Меня назвал Летицией папа. Мама всегда называла меня Тиш или вообще Эли — это мое второе имя, Элизабет. Но папе нравилось мое первое имя. Он всегда любил все такое пышно звучащее, хотя на мой вкус имя Элизабет тоже довольно пафосное. Он говорил, что Эли вокруг полно, а вот Летиций нет совсем. Ему очень нравилось, что у него есть вот такая особенная дочь.  
Мое детство не было каким-то особенным. Так мне всегда казалось. Хотя мне часто завидовали сверстники, потому что мама была археологом и возила меня с собой на раскопки. Когда же она оставляла меня с папой, то он мог брать меня на свою работу, а работал он артистом и пел в мюзиклах. Так что наверное, у меня были все шансы стать особенной. Актрисой, например. Или певицей.   
Моя закадычная подруга Элис даже утверждала, что я обязана стать знаменитой актрисой, сыграть в кино и выйти замуж за какого-нибудь успешного политика. Элис всегда была практичной, у нее этого не отнять. Другие девочки в школе прочили мне в будущие мужья Алана Рикмана или (те, кто умел считать и учитывали возраст актеров и их семейное положение) Дэниела Рэдклиффа.  
Однако ничего такого не произошло. Возможно, к счастью.  
На самом деле мне не очень нравилось оставаться с папой. Я часто боялась сидеть за сценой среди незнакомых людей, которые называли меня «крошечкой» и тянулись потрепать по голове. Вообще-то я была не против, просто те люди выглядели и пахли странно, и очень сильно нервничали, неважно в какой раз выходили на сцену. Еще они все время врали, даже в мелочах.  
Однажды тетушка, игравшая толстую Кармен в какой-то комедийной постановке, похвалила мое платьице. Я очень обрадовалась, потому что мне его сшила бабушка, мамина мама. Мне захотелось сделать доброй леди что-нибудь хорошее в ответ. Я спросила совета у папы, и он предложил подарить ей букет лилий, и даже дал денег, чтобы я купила цветы в лавке при театре.  
Когда же я с букетом наперевес оказалась возле гримерной миссис Лейн, я услышала, что актрисы за дверью смеются.  
— Удивительно, что Артур позволил своей дочери надеть этот ужас! — говорила добрая миссис Лейн. — Ты видела этот кошмарный розовый бант?   
— Надо ему сказать, что это безвкусица, пусть переоденет ребенка, — соглашалась с ней ее подруга.  
Артур — так звали моего отца.   
Я тогда ужасно расстроилась и ушла жаловаться ему. Тот велел не обращать внимания на «глупых куриц», и объяснил, что люди постоянно так делают, а я должна привыкать. У меня почему-то не получилось привыкнуть. До сих пор не понимаю, зачем они так поступили. Наверное, теперь уже никогда не пойму. Те лилии я подарила бабушке.  
С Элис мы даже почти поссорились из-за этой истории. Она утверждала, что я должна была ответить им тем же, и рассказать ее коллегам что-нибудь гнусное про нее. Я отказалась, потому что, во-первых, это гнусное должно быть таким, чтоб оно показалось гнусным и взрослым. Мы тогда были слишком малы, чтобы придумать что-то такое. Во-вторых, мама меня учила, что лгать нехорошо. Хотя и признавала, что у меня это неплохо получалось.  
С тех пор я старательно держала дистанцию со всеми коллегами отца, просто на всякий случай. Уворачивалась от объятий, не отвечала на улыбки и не разрешала называть себя «крошечкой».   
К сожалению, дистанция почему-то постепенно увеличилась и между мной и отцом. Я чаще ездила с матерью, читала ее книги и общалась с ее коллегами: более простыми и честными людьми. С ними было как-то приятнее, хотя они никогда не называли меня «крошечкой», и вообще, кажется, стеснялись.   
До сих пор жалею, что так вышло. Мне иногда кажется, что если бы я чаще и дольше виделась с отцом, если бы у нас получились более доверительные отношения, все бы было совсем иначе.  
Мне тогда было тринадцать и я сначала совсем не поняла, что произошло. Это были летние каникулы. Я гостила в доме дяди и, бывало, на весь день пропадала из дому, гуляя по округе. Здесь было громадное пастбище, я обожала смотреть на лошадей и мечтала, что мне дадут покататься на одной из них. Папа мне говорил, что у нас есть собственные лошади, и я правда могла свободно брать коня из дедушкиной конюшни, но ни один из них не был исландских кровей и не умел ходить тёльтом. Мне же все это было так интересно, и хотелось узнать, как живут лошади здесь, в Северной Ирландии.  
В общем, в тот день я как обычно вернулась к ужину и застала маму в странном состоянии. Ужин был накрыт, но мама ничего не ела и только смотрела куда-то в пустоту. Я ее такой видела, когда умерла бабушка, и сразу подумала, что может быть мама про нее вспомнила и расстроилась. Я решила немедленно ее утешить и принялась рассказывать о своих приключениях.   
В стаде были мои любимцы, рыжая в яблоках Фиона и гнедой красавец Гладий. Гладий постоянно ухаживал за Фионой и пытался с ней общаться, а она только убегала от него дальше в поле. Я следила за ними каждый день, искренне болела за Гладия и даже пыталась записывать их приключения. На этот раз принялась рассказывать, как красиво развевалась грива Гладия, после того как мне позволили расчесать его! Кажется, я упомянула в своем красочном монологе, что обязательно расскажу папе, что нам нужен именно такой конь, но тут мама вдруг покачала головой и положила руку мне на плечо.   
— Милая, у нас папа погиб.  
Вот так и сказала, не попытавшись никак смягчить этот факт для меня. Хотя я понятия не имею, как его можно было смягчить.   
Каникулы тогда сразу закончились, и мы вернулись в Лондон на похороны. Говорили, что это был несчастный случай, взрыв бытового газа. Папа был на гастролях, тоже неподалеку от Белфаста, как и мы с мамой. Как он оказался в здании, где была утечка газа, мне не рассказали, а я и не спрашивала.   
Я была полностью захвачена новыми странными ощущениями. Мне было очень жаль маму, потому что папу она очень любила, хотя по своему обыкновению не показывала своих чувств. Еще мне было жаль бабушку и дедушку, папиных родителей. Бабушка сильно переживала и много плакала, а дедушка вдруг начал называть меня «сиротой», хотя я опять не понимала почему — ведь у меня оставалась мама.  
Все мое детское внимание почему-то сосредоточилось на ней. Я теперь внимательно следила за ее выражением лица, за ее жестами и старалась их запоминать. Почему-то мне вдруг стало очень важно все про маму.   
Возможно, именно поэтому я и заметила, что она тоже непонятно себя вела. Она очень скучала по отцу, и я это видела и понимала уже тогда, но в то же время, у меня появилось впечатление, что ей как будто сделалось легче. Будто без папы с нее свалился какой-то тяжелый груз. Я это заметила еще на похоронах.   
К нам с мамой тогда подошли две дамы, коллеги папы, и стали выражать нам сочувствие, как это полагается на любых похоронах.  
— Вы наверное чувствуете себя такой беззащитной, Артур всегда казался таким надежным! — говорили они.  
Я охотно кивнула. Папа был очень сильным и всегда выглядел внушительно. Мне было нестрашно гулять с ним в любых местах и в любое время дня и ночи. Хотя мне тут же захотелось уточнить, что папа не был особенно надежным, когда нужно было помочь мне с математикой, и на него совсем уж не стоило рассчитывать, когда следовало, например, точно в срок прийти ко мне в школу, тихо поговорить с преподавателями о моей успеваемости и об оплате следующего года обучения и уйти. Папа был очень шумным и громким, шумнее даже, чем умею быть я. И еще все время опаздывал. Постоянно.   
Мама же только мягко улыбнулась в ответ на то замечание и даже из вежливости не кивнула. Я знала, что мама терпеть не может врать, и решила, что наверно она прекрасно понимала все это про папу и, может, даже больше меня. Ведь он был ее мужем, а мне всего лишь папой. Я тогда уже хорошо понимала, что такое муж и жена, и чем их отношения важны. Как я сейчас вижу, я тогда понимала много для тринадцатилетней девочки.   
Вскоре после похорон из нашего дома в Лондоне исчезла громадная статуя льва, стоявшая в холле. Когда я осведомилась, куда подевался Пушок, как я его называла, мама объяснила, что его перенесли в сад. Пушок был отличным львом, и выполнен он был очень натуралистично. Оскаленная пасть, когти, растерзанный труп антилопы под гордой лапой.   
Однажды, когда мне было пять лет, я чуть с него не грохнулась, и за этим последовала одна из редких ссор между отцом и матерью. Мама настаивала, чтобы льва убрали, потому что он опасен. Папа же говорил, что никуда они его не уберут, а мне дескать надо уже понимать, куда можно лазить, а куда нельзя.  
Не могу сказать, кто был прав. Я все равно на него лазила, но была более осторожной и всегда обкладывала его подушками, прежде чем залезть. Возможно, маме он просто не нравился, он действительно был жуткий на вид.   
В общем, тогда Пушок остался в холле, и только после смерти папы ушел гулять по саду. Там он выглядел уже не так грозно, потому что его облюбовала наша ворона и заимела привычку сидеть у него на голове.  
Меня же с самых похорон мучила одна противная мысль, но я не знала, как подойти с ней к маме. Почему-то взрослые долго считали меня несмышленым ребенком и болтали в моем присутствии на тех самых похоронах обо всем подряд. Я же не доверяла папиным коллегам и нарочно крутилась возле них. Не знаю, чего я от них ожидала, но точно всяких гадостей. Так и случилось. Из-за брошенной невзначай фразы я мучилась целый месяц, прежде чем начистоту поговорить с мамой.   
Я так долго терпела, потому что честно считала, что это не мое дело, а дело взрослых, но после переселения Пушка решила, что с мамой уже можно говорить о папе. Осмотрев льва в саду и убедившись, что ему там вполне удобно, я отправилась в дом искать маму. Она была в своем кабинете, обложенная книгами и, кажется, более-менее спокойная. Я плюхнулась в кресло, предварительно убрав из него какие-то бумаги, и внимательно уставилась на нее.   
Мама выглядела почти как обычно. Я всегда восхищалась тем, какие у мамы огромные синие глаза и очень жалела, что мне достались папины темно-карие. Еще у мамы был совершенно особенный взгляд. Она как будто видела тебя насквозь, сразу понимала, какие плохие поступки ты в жизни совершил, и заранее прощала их. Я очень скучаю по этому ее взгляду и по чувству, что есть кто-то, кто всегда меня простит.  
Тогда она подняла глаза от страницы толстенного тома, который читала, и улыбнулась мне.  
— Что случилось, милая?  
— Мама, — решительно начала было я, но стушевалась и даже зажмурилась, так мне было неловко спрашивать дальше.  
— Да, Тиш, слушаю тебя, — весело сказала она.  
Я глубоко вздохнула и старательно открыла глаза, решив что мне надо на нее смотреть. Как мама отреагирует на мои слова, я понятия не имела и следовало контролировать ситуацию. Вдруг она рассердится и придется убегать, а я тут зажмуренная сижу?   
— Папа тебе изменял? — спросила я, быстро проговорив слова, будто меня кто-то перебивал.  
Мама же только вздохнула и даже не перестала улыбаться. Она не казалась рассерженной, скорее очень задумчивой и немного печальной.   
— Да, милая, — кивнула она после довольно долгой паузы. — С ним такое случалось.   
Теперь я понимаю, что она просто не сразу решила, можно ли уже со мной такое обсуждать, или я слишком мала. Я очень благодарна ей, что она нашла меня достаточно зрелой для подобного разговора. Еще я тогда не поняла ее тон, а теперь испытываю исключительно смешанные чувства, когда думаю об их отношениях. Они были совершенно удивительные.   
Мама говорила об отцовской измене, как о какой-то неизлечимой болезни или даже просто легком отклонении от нормы. Из тех, которые считаются личными особенностями, вроде слишком сильного воображения или слишком ярких снов. Мама была потрясающим человеком, так много она могла принять и простить. А я тогда уже начинала понимать, чего я простить не могу. Потому я спросила:  
— Но… почему вы тогда жили вместе?   
— Потому что папа любил только нас с тобой. Очень сильно любил, тебе это нужно помнить, милая, даже если ты пока не понимаешь.  
— Не понимаю, — очень расстроенно сказала я. Я правда безумно опечалилась тогда и даже кажется заплакала.   
— Люди иногда сложно себя ведут, — мама продолжала улыбаться мне. — И сложно чувствуют. Можно любить одного человека, а хотеть многих. Так бывает.  
— А ты не изменяла?..  
— А я нет. Я всегда хотела только одного, — честно ответила мама и перевела разговор на книгу, которую читала.  
Мне стало интересно, потому что мама всегда увлекательно рассказывала, и я с радостью отвлеклась от сложных мыслей о папе и маме. Очень хорошо, что мы тогда так откровенно поговорили.   
Мамы не стало через три месяца. Тоже несчастный случай. Она была на раскопе и как-то неловко упала в траншею, ударившись головой о камень. Она погибла на месте. Я уже уехала в школу тогда, и меня освободили от занятий на два дня, чтобы съездить на похороны и решить, где я буду жить, раз теперь нет в живых обоих родителей.   
Опеку надо мной оформили папины родители, и решили сами переехать в наш дом, чтобы «не травмировать бедную Летицию». Это было мое наследство от папы и мамы, потому что они купили его вместе уже после своей свадьбы. Дедушка и бабушка переживали из-за мамы значительно меньше, чем из-за папы. Кажется, больше они волновались за меня.   
В школе моих одноклассников строго научили не приставать ко мне с расспросами, и те даже немного послушались. Наверняка они все обсуждали между собой, но ко мне кроме Элис и еще нескольких моих самых близких подруг, никто не лез. Дороти и Мелани вынуждены были довольствоваться сокращенной версией истории о моих летних каникулах, но Элис я рассказала все.   
Она могла казаться болтушкой и вообще несерьезной барышней, но секреты хранить умела. Например, до сих пор так никто не узнал, кто съел целую банку ореховой пасты. Мы ее ели вдвоем, а половину скормили нашей вороне Глэдис. Впрочем, блестящая банка ей понравилась куда больше, чем паста, и после того как Глэдис унесла ее в свое гнездо, больше эту банку никто не видел.   
Элис тогда вдруг стала непривычно серьезной и заявила, что раньше не могла понять, почему моя мама всегда такая грустная, а теперь, мол понимает. Сложно любить таких людей, как мистер Рочестер, говорила она. И еще добавила, что она бы не смогла. Ей бы кого попроще. И потом Элис благородно перевела разговор на свою первую школьную любовь, потому что я была готова снова разреветься, а утешать ей меня не хотелось. Ей хотелось поговорить про Фредди Купера, который и правда был довольно простой и милый парень.  
Элис была совершенно права. Мама и правда была постоянно грустной, я и сама это видела. В хорошее настроение она приходила только на своей работе, когда изучала жизни людей, умерших давным-давно и уже совершивших все ошибки, которые только может совершить человек. Они точно не могли удивить ее ничем неприятным.  
Мне же теперь кажется, что мама предчувствовала свою смерть, потому что мы с ней обсудили за оставшиеся ей месяцы все, что только может обсуждать взрослеющая дочь со своей матерью, кроме разве что имен для будущих детей. Я, конечно, была расстроена и много плакала потом, даже в школе, но у меня так и не возникло чувства, что мы о чем-то недоговорили. Мама будто осталась со мной и никуда не исчезает до сих пор. 

***  
В прошлом году мы с Элис решили разобрать вещи в закрытых комнатах — в кабинете мамы и родительской спальне. Я давно собиралась, но дедушка мне не давал. Говорил, что я должна учиться, а не отвлекаться на уборку. Возможно, он считал, что я расстроюсь, если найду там что-то напоминающее о родителях. Но он глубоко ошибался. Я очень хотела что-нибудь найти, потому что страшно соскучилась.   
Мы тогда как раз получили свои бакалаврские степени в Кембрдидже: я по истории, а Элис — по литературе. Когда мы ехали в такси, которое должно было развести нас по домам после церемонии вручения дипломов, Элис брякнула:  
— Как жаль, что твоих мамы и папы тут не было. Они бы порадовались. Ты же вылитая тетушка Ди.  
«Тетушкой Ди» Элис называла мою маму, Диану.  
— Да уж, — хмыкнула я.   
Я тоже об этом думала, так что Элис вовсе не задела меня за живое внезапной бестактностью.   
— А я еще думаю, зря твои бабушка с дедушкой оставили тебя дома. Я бы в знакомой обстановке все время ждала, что вот сейчас придет мама, или папа завопит из своей комнаты что-нибудь, — продолжила Элис.  
— Наверно, я бы тоже, — согласилась я. — Только мамины и папины комнаты закрыли, а в остальных сделали ремонт. Там все изменилось до неузнаваемости, так что со мной ничего такого не было.  
Элис очень удивилась и распахнула глаза.  
— И что, они так и стоят закрытые?   
Элис и правда об этом не знала, потому что бабушка с дедушкой были не в восторге от гостей из моей школы, и она редко бывала у меня дома после смерти родителей. А когда бывала, то не ходила дальше моей комнаты или столовой.  
— Угум… А что?  
— Но это же так интересно! — воскликнула она. — А вдруг там есть что-то важное. Например, письмо для тебя от мамы. Или от папы. Или какие-нибудь семейные фотографии.  
Я озадаченно нахмурилась. Все эти возможности почему-то ускользнули от меня. Мне сделалось ужасно любопытно, что осталось в тех закрытых комнатах, и дедушкин запрет показался не таким уж важным делом. Я в конце концов уже совершеннолетняя, и машину он мне дает водить, и парня даже разрешает на ночь приводить… Хотя тут я его не очень-то спрашивала, конечно — но он был в курсе и ничего мне не сказал. Значит, я могу и порыться в вещах родителей. Они вообще-то мне принадлежат.   
Тогда мы и условились, что на следующий день будем вместе разбирать вещи в мамином кабинете. Замахнуться на спальню я пока не решилась.  
В комнате мамы оказался бардак. Письменный стол бы заставлен книгами, которые она не успела поставить на место. Впрочем, сделать это было бы тяжело, потому что в книжном шкафу стояла батарея ярких банок из-под рождественского печенья, две куклы, мишка с вышитым вручную глазом на месте оторванного и огромная розовая свинья-копилка. В углу стояло старое потертое кресло с обивкой из красного плюша, заваленное бумагами. Я погладила стену возле двери — тут были деревянные панели — я их очень любила, когда была ребенком. Раньше ими был отделан еще коридор на этом этаже, а теперь они остались только здесь.  
Я подошла к столу и поставила на пол рядом с ним ведро с тряпками и шваброй. Тут определенно следовало все помыть. Усевшись на стул, я подняла тучу пыли и расчихалась, зажав нос рукой.  
Элис же, увидев все это великолепие, восхищенно взвигнула и пробежалась по комнате, по пути постучав по свинье — та была не пуста, судя по звуку.  
— Как тут уютно!   
— Ммм, ну да… — согласилась я после некоторых колебаний. — Но я бы добавила больше цвета.  
— Ага. Розового, — захихикала Элис.   
Я только фыркнула в ответ. В моей комнате стены и потолок были выкрашены в розовый, это правда. Это был приятный глазу не давящий оттенок, но Элис иногда над ним смеялась. Говорила, что я перебарщиваю. Хотя Поллок над кроватью ей нравился.  
Надев перчатки, я взяла метелочку и принялась осторожно смахивать пыль со стола и книг, чтобы больше не чихать.   
Элис подошла к креслу, видимо, решив начать уборку с него. Немедленно с громким шорохом бумаги сползли с кресла и накрыли половину комнаты.   
— Апчхи! — чихнула Элис, неловко плюхнувшись на пол, усеянный бумагой.  
Я подняла на нее взгляд и закатила глаза, едва удержавшись от ехидной улыбки. Сидя в пыли среди бумаг, белокурая и с удивленно распахнутыми голубыми глазами, она выглядела совершенно по-детски. Элис всегда была неуклюжей. Когда мы пытались скатываться по перилам, как люди в кино, я всегда прыгала первой, чтобы успеть ее поймать прежде, чем она переломает себе руки-ноги.  
— Осторожно, — посоветовала я и кинула в нее бумажным пакетом, который приготовила для нее. — Надень маску и перчатки.. Тут пыль десятилетней давности, в ней может быть что угодно. И зря ты пришла в этом платье, я же советовала надеть что-нибудь более практичное.  
На ней было легкомысленное платье в горошек, мои махровые носки и мягкие тапки, которые она у меня отобрала. В смысле, я ей подарила. По ее просьбе.  
— Ничего, я в порядке, — проворчала она, но все послушно надела и принялась собирать бумаги вокруг себя в одну кучу.  
Некоторое время мы работали молча. Я нашла пару интересных монографий и вышла, чтобы унести их к себе. Вернувшись, я обнаружила Элис за маминым столом. Она открыла ящики и задумчиво перебирала тетради, исписанные ее почерком.  
— Все-таки не понимаю, почему тебе не дали разобрать эти вещи еще давно, — сказала Элис, подавая мне стопку тетрадей.   
Она их не читала, поняла я с благодарностью. Я подвинула к ней второй стул и с любопытством вгляделась в надписи на тетрадях. Это были мамины рабочие дневники. Очень занимательное чтение.  
— Ну… Это бабушка с дедушкой. Я не все про них понимаю, если честно. Они считают, что лучше молчать о плохом, даже с близкими. Так что им было так проще, чем отвечать на сотни моих вопросов, если бы они позволили мне разобраться с мамиными и папиными делами.  
— Какая странная форма доверия…  
— А это доверие, да, — усмехнулась я. — Ты живешь с человеком и доверяешь ему, любишь его, хотя ничегошеньки про него не знаешь. Бодрит, правда?  
Элис скорчила рожу и протянула мне стопку писем.   
— А тут что-то совсем личное. Могу заткнуть уши.  
Я фыркнула и засмеялась.  
— Думаешь, я буду декламировать их?  
— А почему бы нет? У тебя бы отлично получилось, — хмыкнула она, но подглядывать в письма действительно не стала и, взяв тряпку, ушла протирать полки шкафа.  
Я же отложила тетради в стопку важных вещей, которые следовало разобрать позже. Письма и правда привлекли мое внимание. Я решила прочитать хотя бы несколько и устроилась поудобнее, открыв верхнее письмо. Все письма были подписаны «Артур — Диане». Папа писал маме, когда она уезжала в командировки, или наоборот, когда он сам был на гастролях с театром. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что она их старательно хранила прямо в ящике своего стола, за которым сидела каждый день. Но я почему-то была совсем не готова к тому, что именно писал ей отец.  
Память странная штука. Я отлично запомнила мамины печальные глаза и наш разговор про папину неверность, но из моих детских воспоминаний стерлись те семейные сцены, в которых он был с ней нежен. Папа носил маму на руках — буквально и довольно часто. Обнимал и целовал каждое утро перед завтраком, и каждый вечер после ужина. Они вовсе не скрывали от меня свою супружескую любовь. Теперь все те вроде бы исчезнувшие картины нашей прошлой жизни как-то вдруг воскресли у меня в мозгу, словно я видела моих родителей вместе вчера, а не десять лет назад.  
Потому что в письмах оказались все возможные ласковые обращения к любимой жене, какие я знала, и какие никогда не слышала из папиных уст. Теперь мне стало понятно почему — потому что он их ей предпочитал писать, а не говорить.   
«Родная моя, мне здесь ужасно скучно без тебя…»   
«Мое солнце, видела бы ты какой сегодня в Лондоне закат! Он бы так подошел к твоей улыбке, если бы она его не затмила...»  
«Голубка моя...»  
«Любимая...»  
«Единственная радость моей дурацкой жизни...»   
Где-то на пятом письме я вдруг обнаружила, что Элис неловко гладит меня по голове и что-то обеспокоенно спрашивает. Вообще-то она редко так делала, чаще я ее хватала и обнимала при встрече, так что я решила обратить внимание на дорогую подругу.  
— Не плачь, пожалуйста, ну ты чегооо, — просила она меня очень жалобно, и я только тут заметила, что по моим щекам текут слезы.   
Обычно я хорошо замечаю, какие эмоции выражаю на лице, но в этот раз организм, видимо, решил, что мне лучше не отвлекаться на такую ерунду, а поплакать он может и без помощи рассудка.  
— Я была такой дурой, — честно изрекла я и громко шмыгнула носом, вытирая глаза ладонью. Письма я отложила на стол, чтобы не замочить слезами.  
— Возможно, но у тебя много других достоинств, — охотно поддержала меня Элис.   
Она почему-то считала, что надо рассмешить плачущего человека, чтобы он отвлекся. Вообще-то это работало, и сейчас тоже сработало — я захихикала сквозь слезы, но плакать не перестала. Такой идиоткой я себя давно не чувствовала. И такой виноватой. Мне было нужно пореветь как следует. Я вдруг вспомнила, что отца так и не оплакала, как полагается. Мне тогда застила глаза дурацкая обида на него, за то что он каких-то моих ожиданий не оправдал. Хотя он вообще-то и не должен был, с чего бы. Он был таким, каким был, и он был хорошим человеком и хорошим отцом, насколько умел. Не мне его обвинять, ни тогда, ни сейчас.  
Элис печально вздохнула и уселась рядом со мной, продолжив гладить меня по спине.  
— Ты тоже была глупой, — вдруг заявила я, когда слезы немного иссякли.  
— Нет! Никогда! — уверенно открестилась Элис. — Я всегда умная!.. А ты о чем?  
— Вот, почитай, — велела я ей и сунула ей в руки письмо. — Мама уезжала на три дня, и он ей написал вот это. И каждый раз, когда они разлучались, он ей писал, вот в таких же выражениях. Посмотри!  
Элис сосредоточенно уткнулась в буквы, прочитала пару предложений и покачала головой, сунув мне листок обратно.  
— Ну ладно, я тебя поняла, — мрачно сказала она. — Хотя своего мнения я не изменю, и не мечтай.  
— Я тоже нет, — вздохнула я. — В целом. Но маму я теперь гораздо лучше понимаю.  
— Ну… пожалуй, да.  
— Давай дальше убирать! — решительно заявила я и схватилась за тряпку.   
Дедушка с бабушкой уехали за город, и мне хотелось закончить до их возвращения, иначе неловкой сцены не избежать.  
К вечеру в комнате был порядок, и даже висели новые чистые шторы. Мамины книги, тетради и все письма я утащила к себе в комнату. Дедушка, как я и ожидала, увидев, что уже не может мне помешать, ничего мне и не сказал, укоризненно вздохнув. Только велел придумать, для чего теперь использовать лишнюю комнату, раз уж я ее открыла. Тут не было никаких проблем — мне тоже нужен кабинет с библиотекой, а в дедушкином почему-то все время сидит дедушка.   
Всегда мечтала о такой комнате, где почти нет мебели и можно бросить на пол матрас и плед, и работать в гордом одиночестве.  
Примерно таким образом я и устроилась там той же ночью, решив дочитать все письма. Если б я вдруг опять разрыдалась, меня бы тут никто не услышал — эту комнату от спальни бабушки и дедушки отделял коридор, моя ванная и моя спальня.  
Жуя печенье и прихлебывая чай из любимой кружки с винни-пухом, я перечитала несколько раз два письма, которые мама получила, пока лежала беременная мной в больнице. Я знала, что ей пришлось две недели провести на сохранении, она мне сама рассказывала. Только она мне не говорила, что ей писал папа. Впрочем, совершенно понятно, почему. Чувства молодых супругов тогда еще были очень свежи, а письма предельно откровенны. Думаю, у меня горели щеки, пока я их читала, но оторваться было сложно. Хотела бы я, чтобы мне кто-то такое когда-нибудь написал.  
Аккуратно раскладывая письма в хронологическом порядке, чтобы не запутаться потом, я дошла до самого последнего и изумленно охнула. Оно было датировано днем, когда папа погиб.   
Я его с тех пор перечитала много раз и помню наизусть.  
«Драгоценная моя супруга,   
Я знаю, что ты не любишь высокий штиль, но позволю себе его, потому что сейчас все становится слишком опасным. Заклинаю тебя быть еще осторожнее. Душа моя, я не вынесу, если с тобой или нашей девочкой что-то случится.   
Мне совершенно не нравится мое нынешнее задание, хотя труппа у нас надежная, как и всегда. Я чувствую, что что-то упустил, и мне так жаль, что твоих внимательных глаз нет сейчас со мной, ты всегда мне так помогаешь.   
Пожалуйста, завтра же уезжай с Летицией в Лондон, даже если я еще не приеду к вам. Меня не оставляет ощущение пристального взгляда. Надеюсь, это всего лишь мое воображение.  
с любовью, Артур»  
Это было очень странное письмо. Я тогда совершенно не поняла, что имел в виду папа и чуть было не побежала показывать его дедушке, но на пороге комнаты вспомнила, что уже совсем поздно. Да и чем он мне помог бы? 

***  
С той ночи теперь уже прошел почти год. Это письмо было первым свидетельством, что смерть моих родителей не была случайной. Не только папы, но и мамы. Я очень хотела прямо тогда и заняться поисками ответа на многочисленные вопросы, возникшие у меня в голове после той находки, но учеба слишком увлекала меня и нагружала мой разум. Мне было сложно одновременно учиться и расследовать обстоятельства смертей, произошедших так давно.   
Неожиданно вообще-то, потому что учиться на основном курсе было намного проще — я почти ничего никогда не зубрила, кроме дат. Теперь же, в магистратуре, куда я поступила, желая стать ученым, как мама, я была постоянно недовольна своей работой и сомневалась в том, что мои результаты стоящие. Мне казалось, что я все время говорю и пишу не о том, что суть ускользает от меня, хотя мои преподаватели хвалили меня за трудолюбие и энтузиазм.  
Когда же я пыталась найти информацию о смерти папы или мамы, у меня тоже почти ничего не получалось. В полиции на меня посмотрели, как на идиотку, но разрешили поговорить со следователями, которые вели те дела. Они ничего особенного в тех смертях не видели.   
Отец погиб от несчастного случая. Он приехал в гости к другу по его приглашению, но ошибся адресом в незнакомом городе, зашел в дом, где делали ремонт, и произошла утечка бытового газа. Щелкнул зажигалкой, стоя на крыльце в ожидании — и все. Кроме него никто не пострадал: хозяева еще не въехали, а строители уже закончили работу.   
Папка с материалами о смерти мамы оказалась потолще. Сначала подозревали убийство. Полицию смущало, что не было никакой надобности гулять вдоль траншеи в том месте, где она упала. Та часть раскопа была уже полностью изучена, и следователи не понимали, что мама там вообще делала. Никого больше рядом с ней не видели возле траншеи, но, возможно, просто потому что уже почти стемнело. А также ни у кого из присутствовавших на раскопках не было мотива ее убивать.   
Когда же именно в том месте раскопа обнаружили новую важную находку, в полиции решили, что, наверное, мама ее и искала, повинуясь какому-то внезапному озарению исследователя. И дело закрыли тоже как несчастный случай.  
Я даже нанимала частного детектива, чтобы он раскопал что-нибудь новое, но у него ничего не вышло. То есть на самом деле он регулярно сообщал мне, что вот-вот что-нибудь найдет и просил еще денег на расследование. Мне это в конце концов надоело, и он отправился зарабатывать в других местах.  
В личной жизни у меня тоже все было странно весь этот год. У меня был парень, его звали Питер. То есть зовут. Питер отличный человек и симпатичный мужчина. У него всегда чисто выглаженная рубашка и начищенные туфли. Еще он умеет держаться так, будто всегда прав, даже если только что наступил вам на ногу. То есть, если он вдруг наступит на вас, он извинится, но вы будете думать, что это была ваша проблема, и это вы встали у него на пути, и надо же какой великодушный человек.  
Он мне очень нравился, честное слово, очень сильно. Красивый он, мой Питер, умеет себя подавать, и работа у него надежная — он брокер в банке. Моему дедушке он тоже нравился. Говорил, полезный был бы союз, и я в целом не возражала.  
Проблемы начались, как это ни печально, в спальне. Он не был моим первым мужчиной, но он был первым, который ждал от меня, что я буду планировать наш секс заранее и следить за временем и его расписанием, чего я терпеть не могу. Мы даже несколько раз опоздали: он на работу, а я на занятия — из-за того что забывали про время. Питер даже тогда обиженно сказал:  
— Ты должна была следить за этим. Я думал, что на тебя можно положиться.  
Было обидно и очень неприятно. Неприятнее, чем можно было ожидать. Но правда, почему он решил, что на меня нельзя положиться, если я не ходячий календарь? Завел бы себе часы с кукушкой вместо девушки.  
Тем не менее, тогда мы кое-как нашли компромисс и решили, что можем использовать будильник, хотя Питер нервно кривился, когда устанавливал сигнал на глубокую ночь, чтобы мы обратили внимание на время.   
Еще Питер почему-то очень обижался, если я реагировала на него непосредственно. То есть так, как мне хотелось. Вообще-то мои родные обычно не возражали против бурных проявлений чувств. Просили только не кидаться на своего мужчину с объятиями прямо при них, потому что они могут быть не готовы к такому нарушению приватности.  
Кроме того, с ними речь не шла о радости от оргазма. Питеру же почему-то казалось, что я имитирую радость от близости с ним. Так и сказал мне однажды после отличной ночи, что «визжать так громко совсем не обязательно». Ему, дескать, сразу кажется, что у меня истерика и мне нужен врач.  
Я очень расстроилась, хотя и сама не поняла, за что. Убедила себя, что может ему просто громкие звуки не нравятся. Я тогда просто была очень рада, что мы были у него дома, а не у меня, когда за стенкой бабушка с дедушкой, и не в моей комнате общежития колледжа, в которой тоже не было бы уютно. Он живет в квартире без родственников и звукоизоляция у него хорошая, так что наконец-то можно было визжать и кричать сколько угодно.  
В общем, мы с ним расстались. Всего неделю назад — он даже вещи у меня дома какие-то еще не забрал, и я недовольно морщилась всякий раз, как натыкалась на его запасную расческу на полочке в ванной.  
Причина расставания оказалась для меня внезапной и очень важной. Я наконец-то заметила, что ему не только в постели громкие звуки не нравятся. Он меня осаживал, когда я смеялась или слишком громко по его мнению всхлипывала в кино на трогательных моментах. Тогда-то я и поняла, что рядом с близким человеком мне необходима полная свобода, когда нужно выразить свои чувства. С Питером же я в конце концов стала ощущать себя так же комфортно, как если бы меня душили подушкой в собственной кровати. То есть я рядом с ним мягко говоря грустила от несправедливости.   
Кроме того, я-то ему не мешаю занимать собой и своим громким видом все помещения, в которых мы появляемся, хотя это меня тоже раздражает. Просто я понимаю, что он такой и его не переделать, а он про меня ничего такого понимать не желал. Так что мы разошлись. Осталось только вернуть ему его зубную щетку и расческу. Надеюсь, я закачу хорошенькую сцену, когда он за ними придет.  
Вскоре после того как он ушел, все почему-то стало налаживаться. Вчера я получила загадочное письмо на свой электронный адрес.  
«Уважаемая мисс Рочестер,  
Меня зовут Смит Доу и я пишу от имени информационной компании. Мы узнали, что Вы ищете сведения о смерти Ваших родителей. У нас есть необходимая Вам информация, но выдать ее бесплатно мы не можем. Не могли ли Вы встретиться с нами, чтобы получить развернутую консультацию по предоставлению услуги?»  
Это была первая хоть какая-то ниточка в моем «деле о смерти родителей», и я чуть не завопила от восторга. Тогда мне пришлось сдержаться, потому что я сидела за ноутбуком в библиотеке и совсем не хотела привлекать к себе внимание. Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы вернуть себе способность рассуждать, я вздохнула еще раз — потому что так легко она не вернулась. Чтобы все-таки обдумать новую информацию, мне пришлось выйти и обежать вокруг здания, благо я была в удобной обуви, и тут никто не обращал внимания на бегущего студента.   
Через четверть часа я вернулась за ноутбук и ответила на письмо. Я хотела бы получить больше сведений о том, что это за компания. Мне написали, что они занимаются сбором информации о криминальных происшествиях и продают их частным детективам и полиции по запросу. Я проверила это в интернете и решила с ними встретиться. Хотя организация была очень странная и вряд ли добывала свою «информацию» только законными способами. Возможно продавала их не только полиции. Однако в том, чтобы я получила эти сведения, точно ничего противозаконного нет, успокоила я себя.  
Жаль, с дедушкой и бабушкой больше не посоветуешься. Они стали совсем старенькими, и помочь мне не смогли бы, даже если бы захотели. Им достаточно того, что наши отношения совсем разладились из-за моего выбора профессии. Бабушка постоянно ворчит, а дедушка считает, что все контролирует, и если сообщить ему, что у меня тут не очень контролируемая ситуация, он впадет в ступор. Я могла бы справиться и с его ступором, но не хочу, чтобы кому-то стало из-за меня плохо.   
Элис я тоже не хотела волновать. Она пыталась работать по специальности в библиотеке, но что-то у нее не ладилось. Ей там было скучно, и она часто жаловалась мне на свою жизнь. Мне совсем не хотелось грузить ее еще и своими проблемами. Я не поделилась с ней тем письмом, потому что ничего конкретного не знала и не знаю до сих пор. К тому же, папа ведь писал о какой-то опасности нам с мамой. Вдруг та же опасность до сих пор мне грозит и будет грозить каждому, кто окажется замешан в ту же историю?   
По учебе тоже все стало налаживаться наконец-то. Вот совсем только что. По крайней мере, я очень надеюсь. У меня была проблема со следующей статьей. Статьи, которые я уже написала, были поверхностны и, как мне казалось, в них не было самого главного. Потому что я пока не могла точно сформулировать, что это «самое главное» в работе. В общем-то статьи и были про попытки его сформулировать.   
Мне очень хотелось вывести ее в следующей статье, чтобы уже была ясна структура диссертации. Как сказал мистер Крист, следовало «разрабатывать конкретную гипотезу». Мистер Крист это доктор исторических наук, которого я встретила сегодня в университете. Он отличный лектор. Обожаю таких преподавателей — они вроде бы ничего особенного не говорят, но у меня сразу же в голове наводится порядок. Я таких за свою жизнь всего двоих встречала.   
Мистер Крист, то есть Уильям, еще и ненамного меня старше, и довольно интересный. Я решила, что должна с ним как минимум подружиться, это очень полезное знакомство.  
Когда я пришла в свою комнату в общежитии колледжа, то в первую очередь решила поискать информацию про мистера Криста. Мне было интересно почитать его другие работы, ну и узнать что-нибудь сверх того, что я уже знала. А знала я пока только, что мне очень интересно его слушать.   
Результаты меня несколько обескуражили. Уильям Крист написал множество глубоких и интересных статей. Многие даже подходили мне по теме, и я отложила их, чтобы прочитать. Я нашла, что он получал степень и защищался в Лондонском университете, но никак не могла найти, что он еще делал. Выходило, что он нигде не преподавал, и последний раз выступил на конференции заочно в аудиоформате.   
Я немедленно прониклась к нему сочувствием. Наверное, у него глоссофобия, боязнь публичных выступлений. Сегодня он не выглядел нервным, но это же не значит, что он не нервничал. К тому же он мог выпить успокоительные. Но зачем было так себя неволить, продолжала я переживать. Вроде бы этот семинар доктора Макмастера вовсе не был каким-то значимым событием, чтобы так себя мучить.  
Мне нужно обязательно спросить об этом у него, когда мы встретимся. Я могу и ошибаться насчет глоссофобии, и в любом случае хотелось бы понять, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь. Не только же статьями. Вдруг у него богатая жена, например. (Меня бы это наверняка расстроило, но лучше все выяснить сразу). Или богатые родители. Надеюсь, я смогу узнать о нем больше послезавтра.


	3. Паук

Когда я вернулся к себе в кабинет, сначала решил выяснить, на какую важную встречу собирается завтра мисс Летиция. Ее планы показались мне чрезвычайно любопытными. Я знал ее обычный распорядок дня, знал расписание ее друзей и родственников, и выходило, что все они будут заняты своими делами следующим вечером.  
Неважно, куда она пойдет, но я хотел бы в любом случае знать в подробностях, что с ней будет происходить. Я попросил Фреда установить передатчик так, чтобы я мог слышать все, что происходит с мисс Летицией. Фред как раз сейчас не следил за ней, и у него было время, чтобы получить необходимое оборудование. Джереми, который шел по следу мисс Летиции, я предпочел эту работу не доверять — он вполне был способен сломать или потерять датчик.  
Затем я распорядился передать мне в подчинение еще троих человек. Судя по тому, что я сегодня выяснил, искать подходы к мистеру Мэдисону придется именно через мисс Летицию. Очень может быть, мой противник пришел к тому же самому выводу, поэтому я отправил этих агентов искать Джейкоба Мориарти и его «сотрудников».   
На следующий день я был снова у себя в кабинете — определенно, это было самое лучшее мое задание — и принимал доклады моих агентов. Джереми я велел явиться в наш кабинет к вечеру. Фред сменил его в четыре часа, когда у Летиции закончились занятия, и она по своему обыкновению засела в библиотеке со своей подругой Элис, которая там работала.  
Фред бы на слежке пригодился лучше. Если бы аудиопередатчик не заработал, он бы сделал все, чтобы узнать максимум информации об этой встрече Летиции. Джереми же был мне нужен — слушать передачу разговора Летиции и ее визави. Свежий взгляд со стороны всегда полезен, даже если это взгляд Джереми.  
Когда Джереми пришел в кабинет, я уже приготовил нам чай, шоколад и два вида печенья. Печенье было овсяное и ванильное с зефирной прослойкой. Все это было очень вкусным, но я себе редко позволял такой обильный десерт. Джереми же, как только влетел в кабинет, недовольно сморщился, посмотрев на аккуратно расставленные на общем столе чашки и блюда с печеньем.   
— И где мои пончики? — возмущенно вопросил он и плюхнулся на стул за наш общий стол.  
— Наверное, в магазине, — со вздохом ответил я. — Понятия не имею, где готовят этот кулинарный кошмар.  
Джереми скорчил совсем уж невообразимую физиономию. Кажется, я его задел. Или он хотел, чтобы я так думал. От продолжения неприятного разговора меня спас сигнал телефона. Звонил Фред.  
— Слушаю, — сказал я.  
— Настроил единовременную передачу к вам в кабинет, — сообщил Фред. — Можете проверять. Сейчас объект прощается с подругой.  
Мне сделалось любопытно, как именно он ее настроил и куда прикрепил передатчик, но я не стал спрашивать — Фред и так сообщит об этом в отчете. Я включил приемник, настроил его на нужную волну, и мы с Джереми смогли услышать, как Летиция сердечно говорит Элис:  
— До свидания, дорогая. Очень была рада повидаться.  
— Мы видимся каждый день, — со смехом отвечала Элис.   
Ее голос тоже было хорошо слышно, хотя и немного глуше, чем голос Летиции.  
— Ну так разве это мешает радоваться?  
— Нисколько. Я тоже была рада.  
Потом в приемнике усилились уличные шумы. По-видимому, Летиция вышла из здания. Теперь, когда она не говорила, передатчик очень хорошо передавал стук ее сердца. Пульс у нее был спокойный и размеренный, а я подумал, что наверное устройство установлено в ее кулоне, хотя вчера я на ней никакого кулона не видел. Что ж, это даст дополнительную информацию, не хуже детектора лжи.  
Джереми же вдруг фыркнул, и я вопросительно взглянул на него.  
— Что такое?  
— Это слишком сладко, — обиженно проворчал он, откладывая на стол надкушенное печенье.  
Я мучительно вздохнул.   
— Ну так не ешь.  
— Как я могу не есть, если ты это все специально купил, — продолжил он ворчать.  
— Незачем есть еду, которая тебе не нравится, — как мог терпеливо ответил я. — Можешь сходить за своими пончиками. Только сначала отчет о слежке.   
— Есть, босс! — мрачно ответствовал он. — У милой Тиш ничего интересного сегодня не происходило. Утром поссорилась с дедом по телефону. Разговаривала на повышенных тонах, объясняла, что у нее есть свои дела и приезжать ночевать домой каждый день у нее не всегда получается. Возможно, дедушка ее оскорбил, потому что она бросила трубку. То есть буквально бросила на стол. Наверно, у нее телефон повышенной прочности, свой я бы так кидать не стал.  
Я терпеливо слушал Джереми. Тиш действительно предыдущей ночью осталась в общежитии, и это логично — у нее сегодня с утра были лекции. Я уже знал, что отношения в семействе Рочестер были натянутыми, и в целом старых супругов Рочестер можно понять. Мортимер Рочестер один из тех английских аристократов старой закалки, которые с трудом воспринимают изменения. Ему и его жене приходилось нелегко — сначала их единственный сын пошел против традиций семьи, потом внучка.   
Артур Рочестер не стал работать в правительстве, но не так уж нарушил семейную традицию, поскольку служил в разведке. Однако старый Рочестер этого, конечно же, не знал, и его мучило, что внучка тоже совершенно не собирается исправлять «ошибку» своего отца.  
— На лекциях она сидела на своем обычном месте у окна. У нее были те же соседи, что и всегда, и с ними она как и обычно переговаривалась, смеялась, шутила и всячески общалась. Не нужна она тебе, слишком популярная девушка. Тебе надо кого-нибудь поскромнее, — вдруг изрек Джереми и замолчал.  
Я с интересом покосился на него.  
— После слова «общалась» твой отчет закончился или у тебя есть еще какая-нибудь объективная информация?  
— Конечно есть! — возмутился Джереми. — Вообще-то про популярность я и собирался рассказать. Ее четырежды приглашали на свидание за последние три дня, что я за ней наблюдаю. Очень высокая плотность приглашений. А она всем отказывает. По-моему, ты обречен и тебя тоже отошьют. Дай еще один шанс Мишель, она же милая!  
— Не отвлекайся, — настойчиво попросил я. — Иначе за пончиками не отпущу.   
— Нда, конечно… Она рассталась с парнем неделю назад. Кажется, сама его бросила, но все еще не завела себе никого другого.  
Я вопросительно хмыкнул. Не то, чтобы я считал эту информацию важной, но точная малополезная информация лучше, чем неточная малополезная.  
— Кажется?   
— Ну да, у нее был такой хлыщ напыщенный, на которого девушки пачками вешаются. Так что он никак не признавался, кто кого бросил и отвечал очень уклончиво. Я с ним сегодня пообщался: он приходил в университет. Угостил его пивом.  
— Зачем он приходил? — уточнил я.  
— Пытался поймать нашу Тиш, чтобы договориться, когда забирать свои вещи. Но он так и не дошел до нее. Он, по-моему, не знал ее расписания и не запомнил в каких корпусах она может учиться. Для брокера у него отвратительная память на цифры.  
— Понятно, — кивнул я.   
— Похоже, он совсем не хотел на самом деле ее найти, поскольку когда я его отвлек болтовней о мимопроходящих цыпочках, он с радостью отвлекся...Ну и не позвонил ей даже, как дурак какой-то. Так что, если сравнивать тебя и его, то ты совершенно на него не похож, и можно сыграть на этом, — опять принялся нести чушь Джереми, и я прервал его.  
— Еще полезные сведения будут? Полезные это факты, Джереми, — уточнил я, заметив, как проясняется его лицо и он открывает рот, чтобы продолжить учить меня ухаживать за женщинами.  
— Нет, сэр!  
Джереми в шутку взял под несуществующий козырек, а я печально вздохнул. Его манеры всегда оставляли желать лучшего. Но он хотя бы перестал молоть ерунду.  
— Ладно, иди за своей отравой, — разрешил я и сделал приемник погромче.  
Джереми обиженно фыркнул и вышел. Он почему-то был привязан к этим своим пончикам и действительно обижался, когда я так говорил. Хотя может и не обижался. Я с трудом понимаю, когда он делает вид, а когда искренен. В данном случае это совершенно не важно.  
Я прочитал очередное сообщение от Фреда. Он добросовестно сообщал обо всех перемещениях Летиции, и сейчас она зашла поужинать в кафе. Я знал это место, там делали вкусное мясо и отличное суфле. Мысленно одобрив ее выбор, я прислушался к ее разговору с официантом.   
Она подробно обсуждала с ним меню, выспрашивала, в каком настроении сегодня повар, какой степени прожарки стейк они могут приготовить, и какие специи добавить. Я невольно заслушался: давно я не был свидетелем настолько красочного диалога про еду. Заметив, что тоже начинаю хотеть есть из-за аппетитного описания жареного мяса, я временно выключил приемник и написал группе, которая следила за Мориарти. Меня интересовало, где он сейчас находится.  
Их ответ заставил меня удивленно хмыкнуть. Оказывается, Джейкоб был в том же районе, что Летиция, прямо сейчас он в двух кварталах от нее. Я нахмурился, потому что предположение, которое пришло мне в голову было слишком смелым, чтобы быть истинным.   
Однако еще через полчаса Летиция вышла из кафе и уверенно направилась прямо к зданию, куда зашел Джейкоб. Я тут же получил сообщение Фреда — он естественно столкнулся с мистером Коулмэном, который сейчас вел Мориарти. Сообщение Фреда было весьма ироничным: «У нас тут вечеринка-сюрприз? Скажу по секрету, Коулмэн мне не очень нравится, так что не буду к нему присоединяться.» Я ответил согласием и велел не попадаться Коулмэну на глаза, чтобы не отвлекать его, потому что Фред ему наверняка тоже не нравится.  
Когда Джереми вернулся с отвратительно жирным пакетом пончиков, я внимательно слушал приемник, хотя он передавал пока только уличные шорохи и участившийся стук сердца Летиции. Похоже, она пришла на встречу слишком рано и теперь взволнованно бродила вокруг входа в нужное место — им оказалась почему-то мастерская какого-то малоизвестного художника.  
— У тебя такой вид, будто она кого-то убила, — радостно сказал Джереми, а я вздрогнул, потому что он почти попал в точку.  
— Нет, но близко к тому, — задумчиво ответил я. — У нее встреча с нашим мистером М.   
— О! Как это удачно! — обрадовался Джереми еще пуще и уселся, сразу сунув в рот целый пончик. Это значило, что он готов внимательно слушать.  
Я же мысленно признал, что он прав. Действительно очень удачно. Хотя я понятия не имею, зачем ей встречаться со старшим Мориарти. И почему он встречается с ней лично. Слишком много гипотез одновременно можно построить, поэтому я пока не стал останавливаться ни на одной из них. 

***  
В приемнике больше не было уличных шумов, а пульс Летиции сделался совсем частым и неровным. Я подумал, что она слишком сильно волнуется, и это нехорошо. Волнующиеся люди делают глупости.  
Помещение, судя по эху от стука каблучков, было большим, почти пустым и без тканевых занавесок на окнах.  
— Добрый вечер, мисс Рочестер, — прошелестел голос мистера Мориарти, и я недовольно скривился. Не знаю почему, но он меня раздражал одним своим звучанием.   
— Здравствуйте.  
Тиш говорила на удивление спокойным и ясным голосом, хотя стук ее сердца по-прежнему свидетельствовал о необычайно сильном волнении. Я с любопытством покосился на Джереми, но тот выглядел беззаботным, как будто ничего особенного она не делала.  
— Стрессоустойчивая, — заметил я вслух.  
Джереми покивал.  
— Очень.  
— Вы на мистера Доу не очень-то похожи, — ехидно произнес наш приемник голосом Летиции. — Врать в письмах нехорошо.  
Джереми одобрительно усмехнулся, а я поморщился. Я был очень недоволен собой, поскольку только сейчас вспомнил, что копия ее электронной переписки за последние два дня все еще не у меня. Я тут же написал Лили, чтобы она прислала мне ее, как только получит.  
— Вам писал один из моих сотрудников, конечно же, — вежливо отвечал Летиции старший Мориарти. — Присаживайтесь.  
Летиция аккуратно сделала еще один шаг и, наверное, уселась на стул. Ее дыхание стало ровнее, и сердечный ритм тоже успокаивался.  
— Итак, ваш сотрудник написал, у вас есть информация для меня, — сказала она после небольшой паузы.  
— Информация есть, — согласился Мориарти. — Но вы же понимаете, даже такое маленькое, практически семейное предприятие, как у меня, требует вложений.  
Я с трудом удержался от гримасы. У него наверняка была любая информация, а если вдруг не было, он мог и блефовать. Или найти ее потом. Или не найти и соврать. В общем, я не сомневался, что этот человек сейчас обманет мисс Рочестер.  
— Сколько вы хотите? — теперь она говорила сухо и по-деловому. Похоже он ей не понравился, и я этому почему-то порадовался.  
Джейкоб Мориарти презрительно фыркнул.  
— Деньги мне сейчас не нужны. Их всегда можно достать. От вас мне понадобится услуга.  
— Услуга… — протянула Летиция очень сомневающимся тоном. — Какая же?  
Мистер Мориарти хмыкнул и, похоже, прошелся по комнате, отойдя куда-то в сторону от Летиции.  
— Понимаю, у вас нет причин доверять мне. И серьезных причин, чтобы хотеть получить сведения, которые у меня есть, тоже нет.  
— Почему это нет? — возмущенно запротестовала Летиция. — Еще как есть! Почему это вы решили, что нет?  
— Вы же историк, — мягко ответил мистер Мориарти, видимо, повернувшись к ней лицом, а может и сделав пару шагов к ней. — Изучаете людей, которые давно умерли. Вы не можете не понимать, насколько малое значение имеет жизнь и смерть большинства из них. Ваши родители от них ничем не отличаются.  
Я с некоторым беспокойством услышал, что пульс Летиции опять сделался быстрым и к тому же неровным. Мне не понравилось, что она так легко потеряла самообладание. Но я теперь уже знал: мисс Рочестер очень хорошо владеет собой, а значит, если сейчас ей делается плохо, Мориарти задел ее за живое. Я, конечно, знал, что она пыталась расследовать обстоятельства гибели своих родителей, но оценил это обстоятельство невысоко. Она возвращалась к этой идее только от случая к случаю и пробовала вовсе не все возможные способы. Однако, похоже, я ошибся. Для нее очень важно узнать, что с ними случилось.   
Насколько мне было известно, ее отец погиб случайно в ходе операции МИ5. Что касается ее матери, я почти ничего не знал об этом, кроме заключения полиции. Наше ведомство тогда удовлетворилось выводами полиции и не стало продолжать расследование со своей стороны. Похоже, мне придется заняться и этим тоже.  
— Я… Это не так, — сказала Летция твердо, но я заметил, что ее голос теперь слегка дрожит. — Вы не правы. И вы дурной, очень дурной человек.  
Я невольно поморщился. Мне продолжала не нравиться ее реакция. С ней следовало срочно что-то сделать.   
— У каждого свои недостатки, — елейно отозвался Мориарти, а в следующий миг уже заговорил совершенно нормальным сочувственным тоном. Я даже вздрогнул, потому что привык к вкрадчивому голосу, который напоминал мне почему-то, как мягко перебирает пушистыми лапами паук-птицеед.   
— Я понимаю, все это неожиданно и вам нужно подумать. Мне тоже нужно подумать, чем вы можете быть полезны. Признаюсь, я еще точно не решил. Не мог себе позволить, пока не встретился с вами лично. Обещаю со своей стороны, что сделаю все, чтобы тайна смерти ваших родителей больше вас не мучила.  
Летиция встала и сделала пару шагов по тому же голому деревянному полу. Ее сердце все еще билось слишком часто и сильно, хотя шла она твердо.  
— Я свяжусь с вами, когда у меня будет готово конкретное предложение, — сказал Мориарти. — Мы встретимся в другом месте, и там будет больше охраны. Думаю, мое дело к вам будет очень важным. Вы прекрасная девушка, Летиция.  
Я фыркнул и тут же набрал сообщение Фреду c требованием как можно быстрее и незаметнее снять с Летиции прослушку. После этих слов Мориарти решение вдруг сложилось, и было настолько простым и очевидным, что я даже был готов заулыбаться прямо сейчас.   
— Не смейте называть меня по имени, — резко ответила она, а я одобрительно вздохнул. Насколько я знал Мориарти, ему такое обращение даже нравилось. — Я вам этого не разрешала. Буду ждать звонка.  
И она уверенно застучала каблуками по деревянному полу.   
Я дождался, пока она выйдет на улицу, и выключил приемник.   
— Ну что делать будешь? Он наверное будет следить за ней. Отменишь свидание на завтра? — затараторил Джереми.  
— Ешь свой пончик, — отрешенно ответил я. — И помолчи еще минуту, пожалуйста.  
Судя по тому, что я слышал, состояние Летиции прямо сейчас было тяжелым: она все еще отчего-то очень сильно переживала. Мне по-прежнему хотелось, чтобы это прекратилось. И еще мне было совершенно необходимо теперь встретиться с ней завтра в виде Уильяма Криста, а люди, случается, в таком вот состоянии забывают даже сколько сейчас времени и какой на дворе месяц.  
Я взял из ящика стола его телефон, набрал номер Летиции и прижал трубку к уху.  
После шестого гудка, когда я уже забеспокоился, что она не слышит звонка, в трубке раздался удивленный голос Тиш.  
— Да?   
— Добрый вечер, Тиш. Это Уильям, мы с вами встречались вчера, — любезно сказал я.   
Мне на глаза попался Джереми, и я криво усмехнулся ему. Тот пучил глаза от удивления, но дисциплинированно жевал свой пончик и молчал.  
— Вчера… — задумчиво отозвалась Тиш, и я даже был готов испытать что-то очень похожее на обиду. Потому что и правда было бы обидно, если бы меня так быстро забыли. Но Тиш в следующий момент уже радостно подтвердила:  
— Да, конечно, доктор Крист! Мы встретились вчера. И встречаемся завтра? Почему вы звоните? У вас ведь не изменились планы? Я хочу с вами встретиться, вы мне книжку обещали! — она вдруг опять заволновалась, но теперь я слышал это в ее голосе, а не в биении пульса, и это почему-то было гораздо проще переносить.  
— Конечно, встречаемся, — я улыбнулся в трубку, а Джереми выпучился еще выразительнее. Я подвинул ему кружку с чаем, чтоб он не подавился ненароком. — Я хотел уточнить, во сколько и где. Как насчет кафе «Эльзас»?  
Это было очень симпатичное кафе в центре, и там готовили замечательные стейки.  
— Да, конечно! — теперь Тиш очень радовалась и совершенно этого не скрывала. — Я могу там быть в шесть.  
— Отлично, в шесть вечера завтра, — подтвердил я. — Буду с нетерпением ждать.  
— Я так рада, что вы мне позвонили, — сообщила мне Тиш с таким ликованием в голосе, что сомневаться в ее искренности у меня не получилось бы, даже если бы я захотел.  
— До свидания, — сказал я, продолжая невольно улыбаться.   
Выслушав ответное счастливое «До свидания, Уильям!», я положил трубку.

***  
— Что-то я не понял, что ты сейчас сделал, — печально сообщил мне Джереми и хлюпнул чаем. — Кроме того, что тебя, похоже все-таки не отошьют.   
— Чего? — переспросил я.   
Я как раз получил сообщение от Фреда по поводу прослушки Летиции, а потому не сразу понял, о чем мне говорит Джереми.  
— Не отошьют тебя, — повторил он. — Почему-то. Я бы отшил.  
— Прекрати, это деловая встреча, — проворчал я и налил себе еще чаю.  
Фред писал, что подходящий момент, чтобы незаметно прекратить прослушку, представится только завтра с утра. Он спрашивал, не нужно ли снимать ее раньше, а я ответил, что утро вполне подойдет, и добавил, что жду его с докладом сегодня вечером, когда его сменит следующий агент.  
— И самоубийственная, — добавил Джереми, назидательно подняв палец, но тут до него наконец-то что-то дошло, и он замер с поднятым пальцем, удивленно округлив глаза. — Так ты специально! Специально подставляешься этому… Но зачем? У тебя тяга к смерти или к увольнению?  
Я помотал головой и отпил из своей кружки.  
— У меня часть задания — не дать погибнуть моим сотрудникам и штатским, которые ни в чем не виноваты.   
Я знал, что Джереми меня поймет. Два брата Мориарти стараются не встречаться с людьми, которых используют. Правда, по разным причинам. Старшего не зря называют пауком: тому так или иначе требуется личный контакт с жертвой, как бы искусно он не плел паутину. Мориарти тоже: он предпочитает быть знакомым лично с человеком, которого хотел бы убить. Из каких-то своих извращенных эстетических соображений.  
Мне сегодня сделалось совершенно ясно, что Летиция относится именно к этой категории в его системе координат.  
— Ну и что? — мрачно спросил Джереми.   
— Он такой же как этот… мистер Питер Джейсон, которого она бросила. Тоже обожает отвлекаться, — пояснил все же я, хотя мне неожиданно пришлось сделать усилие, чтобы вспомнить имя бывшего мужчины Летиции.   
— И ты решил сделать так, чтобы он отвлекся на тебя, понятно, — покивал Джереми и вдруг ехидно фыркнул: — Исключительно деловая встреча. Тебе белого коня не хватает. И доспехов. Шлема с плюмажем.  
— Прекрати нести чушь, — вежливо попросил я. — Конь есть у мистера Рочестера.   
Джереми хихикнул, и я тоже усмехнулся. Его намеки, конечно, были совершенно не к месту, но посмеяться сейчас оказалось приятно.   
— Расскажи, что думаешь, — попросил я его, когда он отсмеялся.  
Джереми глубокомысленно хлюпнул чаем и внезапно выдал сентенцию, с которой я не мог не согласиться:  
— Из нее бы со временем получилась идеальная сотрудница секретной службы.  
Я ничем не выдал, что согласен с ним, и уточнил:  
— Почему ты так думаешь?  
Джереми пожевал пончик и ответил:  
— Умная, умеет сосредотачиваться на достижении цели, хорошо владеет собой. Проницательная, видит, когда ей лгут, и не боится идти на риск — храбрая, как спящий посреди магистрали ежик. И очень привлекательная в отличие от ежика.  
— Последнее не похоже на деловое качество, которое можно указать в резюме, — усмехнулся я.  
— Ну и что? Это полезно для нашей работы. И мне по коридору приятно пройтись опять же.  
Я хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
— Средняя внешность для нашей работы тоже полезна. Даже предпочтительней.   
— Но ты согласен, что она хорошенькая? — требовательно спросил Джереми.  
— Она не хорошенькая, а красивая, — поправил я его. — Но это совершенно несущественное обстоятельство. Еще что-нибудь скажешь? Я имею в виду про их разговор.  
— У нее нет шансов против него. Он ее скушает и не подавится. Он ничего такого не сказал ужасного, а она уже будто покусанная, — проворчал Джереми. — Я хочу домой.  
— Иди, — согласился я.  
Джереми ушел, а я остался дожидаться Фреда. Мне было чем заняться: если я правильно предвидел действия Мориарти после нашей завтрашней встречи с Летицией, то мне будет нужно как-то обосновывать перед начальством, зачем я выдаю постороннему лицу информацию с грифом «Для внутреннего использования».   
Еще я позвонил Лили Адамс и попросил, кроме переписки Летиции, найти для меня все детали операции десятилетней давности, в которой погиб Артур Рочестер.   
Фред явился около десяти вечера. Мне нравилось с ним работать — он всегда был очень спокоен и внимателен. Отличный разведчик. Мало кто умел лучше него сливаться с толпой, он превосходно владел искусством слежки. Если он почему-то потерял цель, за которой следил, значит проследить за ней было невозможно.  
— Привет, шеф, — весело поздоровался Фред, а я кивком пригласил его сесть за стол, где стоял свежезаваренный чай.  
— Добрый вечер, — ответил я, присаживаясь рядом с ним и придвигая к себе свою чашку.  
Фред по-хозяйски взял себе кружку, налил чаю и, сунув за щеку зефирное печенье, с очень довольным видом принялся его жевать. Я же терпеливо дожидался, пока Фред перекусит.   
— Ну так вот, шеф, — высказался Фред, когда печенье было прожевано, а чай выпит наполовину. — Мисс Рочестер отличная цель. Яркая, ее видно в толпе, куда бы она ни пошла. И очень четко артикулирует — даже издали понятно, о чем разговаривает. Шпионы мистера М это тоже уже оценили. Он за ней аж двух отправил. Не знаю, зачем.  
— Они тебя не заметили? — скучающим тоном уточнил я.   
Меня, конечно же, не удивили его слова. Этого следовало ожидать. Это даже было желательно.  
— Нет, конечно.   
Фред с аппетитом отгрыз кусок овсяного печенья и вдруг почему-то покраснел. Совсем слегка, но я все равно заметил.  
— Что-то не так?   
— Мммм, нет. Нет, все так. Я просто должен сообщить важную вещь. Кхм.  
Я вопросительно изогнул бровь, внимательно наблюдая за Фредом. Врать он явно не собирался, но его почему-то смущало то, что он собирался рассказать.  
— У мисс Рочестер есть близкая подруга.  
— Да, Элис Уилкинс, — согласился я. — И что?  
— Она наш сотрудник с сегодняшнего дня. И очень ловкий, кстати. Всучила Летиции кулон с передатчиком, и та ничего не заподозрила. Сразу же его надела и пошла на встречу.  
Я усмехнулся и задумчиво уставился на свою чашку. Это, конечно, было немного неожиданно, но очень удобно.   
— И она же заберет у нее кулон обратно? — уточнил я после паузы, за которую мысленно вписал Элис в список людей, за которых я несу ответственность.  
— Нет, не заберет. Подменит, — уточнил Фред. — Мы купили два одинаковых, и передатчик встроен в один.  
— Чья это была идея? Насчет двух одинаковых кулонов?   
— Элис… То есть мисс Уилкинс, — ответил Фред и очень довольно усмехнулся, а я снова хмыкнул.  
— Хорошо, что здесь Джереми нет. Он бы тебя замучил, — поделился я с ним. — Меня вот он уже почти замучил, хотя я не собираюсь вербовать мисс Рочестер.  
— А зря, между прочим. Она бы тут у нас хорошо смотрелась, — весело фыркнул Фред.  
Потом Фред дал подробный доклад о слежке. Летиция ничего особенного больше не делала. Поймала такси и поехала домой — сегодня она ночевала в родительском доме, так что старый Рочестер должен был быть доволен.  
— А теперь расскажи мне, за что ты не любишь Коулмэна, — попросил я, когда Фред замолчал и нацелился на очередное печенье. — Характеристики у него хорошие.  
— Он врет слишком много, — проворчал Фред, сосредоточенно извлекая зефирный слой из печенья. Получалось у него на удивление аккуратно и почти без крошек.  
— У нас работа такая…  
— Неа, не такая, — Фред помотал головой и сунул в рот зефирную часть печенья. — Он врет много даже для нас. Столько врать нельзя. Вредно для здоровья.  
Я вздохнул с некоторой печалью: это была самая вкусная составляющая этого печенья. Целое осталось всего одно, а я его так и не попробовал.  
— Ясно, — сказал я, хотя ясно мне не было. Однако Фред опытный разведчик, и от его мнения я отмахнуться, конечно же, не мог. — Группа, которая ведет Мориарти, ничего не знает о нашей операции с Летицией. Пусть так и остается.  
Фред одобрительно кивнул.  
— Угум.   
Тут в дверь постучали и, не дождавшись ответа, открыли ее. Я с интересом глянул, кто это пришел: в приоткрытую дверь высунулась лохматая блондинистая голова. Я узнал мисс Уилкинс. В реальности, а не на фотографиях, она оказалась похожа на нескладную ехидную лисичку. Наверное, из-за веснушек. Сейчас она выглядела немного смущенной, но дружелюбно улыбалась.  
— Ой! Здравствуйте. А я вот… просто осматриваюсь. Я сегодня первый день тут у вас работаю. Меня зовут Элис.  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался я и поднялся с места, направляясь к своему столу.   
— Заходи, — позвал ее Фред. — Это Майкрофт Холмс, он очень важный человек в данную минуту. У него есть волшебная бумажка. Он ее заполнит и ты сразу окажешься его подчиненной.   
— Ух ты… Всегда верила в силу бумаги.  
Элис прошла в кабинет, и сразу выросла в моих глазах, потому что в руках у нее была пачка диетического мятного печенья. Очень вкусного и полезного. Я заполнил бланк приказа и протянул Элис копию.  
— Можете на досуге ознакомиться. Выносить из управления нельзя, — сказал я ей.  
Она взяла бумагу с очень недоверчивым и опасливым видом.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — постарался я ее успокоить. — Ничего сверхъестественного от вас не требуется. Вообще-то того, что вы сделали сегодня, уже более чем достаточно. Это просто на случай, если мне еще понадобится ваша помощь. Детали операции можете обсуждать только со мной или с Фредом.  
Элис почему-то испугалась еще больше, и я задумчиво вздохнул, решив больше пока о работе ничего не говорить. Понять, как себя вести, чтобы новая сотрудница от меня не шарахалась, я смогу и попозже.  
— Присядьте, выпейте чаю, — предложил я.  
— У Майкрофта еда отличная! — с энтузиазмом сказал Фред и выдал Элис последнее зефирное.печенье.  
Я мысленно попрощался с моим любимым печеньем, молча прошел к столу, разлил чай уже по трем чашкам и сел вместе с ними. Общение с коллегами-новичками очень важно для будущей работы. Это я точно знал, так что был готов провести за столом еще не меньше получаса. Очень хорошо, что от меня болтовни никто не ждал — и я мог просто слушать, как болтают эти двое и обдумывать дела на завтра.

***  
Как ни странно назавтра мистер Морис одобрил мой план. Надо сказать, план это был исключительно нечеток, поскольку в нем было много неизвестных. Если бы я сам был своим начальником, я бы такой план еще долго уточнял, а мистер Морис сказал, чтобы я обращался за любой помощью, даже если мне понадобится совет, как вести себя с женщиной. И все.   
Такое доверие начальства безусловно было лестным, но я все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Обдумав же свои ощущения внимательнее, я решил, что они не касаются самого плана, потому что он был хорош в текущих обстоятельствах. Его только требуется постепенно уточнять, и я смогу это сделать уже сегодня — после встречи с Тиш. Раз так, я счел эти свои чувства несущественными и постарался от них отстраниться.  
На встречу с Тиш я приехал чуть раньше назначенного и обнаружил, что она уже ждет меня возле входа в кафе с обреченным видом человека, который пришел не вовремя, осознает свою тяжелую судьбу и стоически готов ждать сколько потребуется.  
— Добрый вечер, — приветливо сказал я.  
— Здравствуйте! А я вас вот тут уже жду, — радостно сообщила мне Тиш.   
Я улыбнулся ей в ответ. Я и должен был улыбаться по моему плану. Это могло стать самой сложной его частью, но почему-то выходило само собой безо всяких усилий с моей стороны.   
— Я вижу. Простите, что заставил ждать. Пойдемте, я заказал нам столик.  
Я пропустил ее вперед, и нас провели к столику у окна. Он был очень удачно расположен: я мог усесться спиной к стене и слева от меня тоже была стена, а Тиш должно было быть очень хорошо видно через окно.   
В этом же кафе уже сидел Джереми. Он увлеченно что-то делал на ноутбуке и жевал салат. Скорее всего, он действительно увлекся компьютерной игрой, но я знал, что он все равно за нами внимательно наблюдает. Соглядатаев от Мориарти я тоже нашел. Один из них прятался в машине на стоянке перед зданием. Когда мы усаживались за столик, он что-то быстро набирал на своем телефоне. Второй зашел в кафе и устроился в другом углу зала с газетой в руках.  
Нам принесли меню, и я поднял взгляд на Тиш. Та раскрыла яркую обложку, но почему-то не смотрела на описания блюд, вместо этого с очень озадаченным видом глядя на меня.  
— Что-то не так? — осведомился я.  
Тиш помотала головой, хотя по-прежнему выглядела озадаченной.  
— Нет-нет. Все хорошо. Вы извинились.  
— Потому что я заставил вас ждать, — кивнув, пояснил я.   
Теперь озадаченность почувствовал и я сам. Летиция почему-то реагировала на меня, будто я был инопланетянином с щупальцами. Люди так часто делали, но совсем на другие свойства моей личности.  
— Это я пришла раньше времени, — сообщила Тиш очень печально. — И это я должна извиняться.  
Я совершенно перестал понимать, что происходит. Не понимал я в первую очередь Летицию, а во вторую себя. Себя — потому что первой моей реакцией на ее слова почему-то оказалось сильнейшее желание успокоить ее и заставить перестать переживать на пустом месте. А ее — потому что она совсем не выглядела, как человек, которого всю жизнь ругали за опоздания и который привык за них извиняться.   
Я не сразу придумал, что ей ответить, поэтому помолчал, и она опять стала меня разглядывать, теперь с некоторой опаской. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, потому что я еще даже не начинал делать вещей, из-за которых люди меня обычно боятся.  
— Если хотите, извинитесь, — разрешил я. — Но я даже не понимаю, за что я должен вас прощать. Это ведь вам пришлось меня ждать прямо на улице, а сегодня прохладно.  
— Я вчера совсем забыла, что мы договаривались на сегодня. И когда вы позвонили, я очень удивилась. Вы, наверное, это заметили и расстроились, — начала объяснять свои чувства Летиция. — А я совсем не хочу, чтобы вы расстраивались. Я не должна была про вас забывать.  
Я хмыкнул, испытывая очень странную эмоцию, подозрительно похожую на умиление. О моих чувствах мало кто заботится. Собственно, я могу вспомнить только двух таких человек, и оба они — мои родители. Моя мать тоже иногда вот так забывала о договоренностях со мной и очень расстраивалась. Больше, чем я сам.  
— Ничего страшного, мисс Летиция. Я совершенно не расстроен, и в таком случае, я очень правильно сделал, что позвонил вам. Потому что я тоже чувствовал себя из-за этого неловко, — искренне сказал я.   
Это было чистой правдой, хотя истинные причины своей неловкости я ей не смог бы раскрыть. Тиш в ответ на мои слова засияла, как лампочка, и, похоже, наконец-то перестала ждать от меня выговора непонятно за что. Я с облегчением уставился в меню, принявшись выбирать себе ужин. Тиш последовала моему примеру. Когда через пять минут подошел официант, мы уже были готовы заказать.  
Дальше разговор шел очень спокойно и даже уютно. Тиш обрадовалась книге, которую я ей принес, и принялась подробно обсуждать со мной свою работу. Я, разумеется, прочитал ее статьи, и мог дать ей несколько советов. На мой взгляд ее трудам не хватало системности, и к моему приятному удивлению, она со мной охотно согласилась. Я ожидал, что ей будут скучны мои предложения по поводу ее работы, но она слушала чрезвычайно внимательно, и впитывала мои слова буквально на лету.   
Когда мы перешли к обсуждению уже моих — то есть Уильяма — недавних статей, к нашему столику подошел широкоплечий молодой человек. Выглядел он довольно внушительно за счет пламенно горящего взора, направленного на Летицию и на меня, а также за счет хорошо отглаженного костюма с галстуком.   
— Добрый вечер, — удивленно и вежливо поздоровался я.   
Я, конечно, узнал бывшего мужчину Летиции. Это был Питер Джейсон. И я не очень понимал, что он тут делает.   
— Здравствуйте, — поздоровался он тоном, который даже с натяжкой нельзя было назвать вежливым. Так скорее сплевывают под ноги оскорбление или проклятие, а не желают здоровья, пусть и формально.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — хмуро спросила у него Летиция, благополучно избавив меня от необходимости задавать тот же вопрос.  
— Увидел, что ты тут сидишь, и зашел поздороваться, — почему-то язвительно ответил мистер Джейсон.  
Тиш вопросительно вздернула брови и искренне непонимающим тоном переспросила:  
— А зачем?   
— Затем, что это вежливо и люди так делают, — возмущенным и даже скандальным голосом отвечал мистер Джейсон.   
— Портят своим бывшим вечер? — очень серьезно уточнила Тиш.  
— Ну так ты же испортила мне этот вечер и множество других вечеров. Я имею право отплатить тебе тем же. Какая ты быстрая, уже нашла себе другого. А может, он у тебя уже давно, и ты меня все это время обманывала? Больно веселая ты тут с ним!  
Мистер Джейсон, бросаясь своими беспочвенными обвинениями, делался все более непрезентабельным на вид, его голос стал недопустимо агрессивным, хотя на лице было написано почти полное спокойствие. Думаю, шпион Мориарти, который сидел в машине, мог решить, что к нам тут просто знакомый поздороваться подошел.  
— И было бы с кем! Ты посмотри на него, он же будто спал в этом наряде! А свитер ему бабушка связала!  
Я постарался сохранить спокойствие. Вообще-то он был почти прав. То есть я не спал, конечно, в этих брюках, но погладить их утром не успел. Свитер же мне связала моя мать, а не бабушка, и был он вполне приличным, без рисунков, простой белый свитер. Очень приятный к телу. Но если сравнивать мой внешний вид с идеальным костюмом-тройкой, в который был одет мистер Джейсон, то мне бы присвоили баллов пять из десяти и то из жалости.   
— Уходи отсюда, — сурово сказала Летиция. — Я тебе твои вещи сама занесу.  
— Ах, она занесет мне вещи! Да ты даже не можешь заставить своего нового хахаля завязывать шнурки, и вдруг занесешь мне мои вещи! Ты по дороге половину растеряешь!  
Летиция собиралась что-то сказать, но я успел первым. Во-первых, он меня раздражал еще до того, как я с ним познакомился. Во-вторых, у него не было никакого права так говорить обо мне, Летиции или моей бабушке, которая, кстати умерла всего год назад.  
— Вещи вам занесет курьер, — невозмутимо (по крайней мере, я на это надеялся) сказал я. — Счет за его услуги вы оплатите самостоятельно. И если вы еще хоть раз приблизитесь к Тиш, мы подадим в полицию жалобу на преследования, и все вместе посмотрим, как это отразится на количестве ваших сделок.  
Мистер Джейсон сделался как будто еще больше в размерах и угрожающе нагнулся ко мне.  
— Что ты сказал, задохлик?  
Он был снова ко мне несправедлив. У меня действительно более хрупкая комплекция, чем у него, но драться я умел вполне прилично. Хотя конечно не хотелось бы. Это утомительно. Я уже приготовился блокировать удар слева, как вдруг он отшатнулся и согнулся пополам, а мне осталось только наблюдать, как моя спутница заломила ему правую руку за спину, заставив наклониться, да так сурово, что огромный мужчина только кривился от ярости и боли.  
— А теперь сообрази, почему мне не нравилось, никогда не нравилось, если ты пытался обнять меня сзади, — ехидно предложила Летиция.  
К нам подбежал официант. Он был не испуган, а вполне сосредоточен и деловит. Я даже решил ходить в это кафе почаще, раз тут такой внимательный персонал.  
— Мадам, вам помочь? — заботливо спросил он.  
Летиция выпустила мистера Джейсона, толкнув его в сторону.  
— Не надо. Господин уже понял, что был не прав, и уходит, — весело ответила она официанту.  
Мистер Джейсон прорычал что-то невразумительное и действительно ушел, раздраженно массируя себе плечо. Похоже, Летиция серьезно потянула ему руку.  
Я провожал его растерянным взором. Насколько я заметил, Джереми и второй соглядатай Мориарти делали то же самое. Слова Фреда, что она хорошо бы смотрелась в управлении, теперь выглядели вполне точной экспертной оценкой профессиональных качеств потенциального служащего МИ5.   
— Прости за сцену, — смущенно сказала Летиция, а я вздрогнул, обернувшись к ней.  
Я даже не обратил внимания, что она перешла на ты. Это у нее получилось очень вовремя. Я бы сейчас и на более неловкие вещи внимания не обратил. Несмотря на то, что драться мне ни с кем не пришлось, встреча с мистером Джейсоном изрядно выбила меня из колеи. Терпеть не могу немотивированную агрессию, а мистер Джейсон оказался носителем прямо-таки дистиллированного варианта человеческой злости и подлости самого мерзкого пошиба.  
— Это он должен извиняться, — отмахнулся я.   
Нам принесли горячее, но у меня совершенно пропал аппетит, и я посмотрел на свой стейк безо всякого энтузиазма.  
— Питер не извинится, — с печалью в голосе ответила Тиш. — Прости правда. Он иногда будто не понимает, что пора остановиться.  
— Так может и правда не понимает?  
Cпрашивал я, действительно испытывая какое-то подобие надежды. Мне подумалось, что если этот ее Питер просто до сих пор ее любит, то я даже могу его в чем-то понять. Однако Тиш разбила мою теорию и остатки веры в человечество вдребезги.  
— О, нет. Прекрасно понимает, — уверенно сказала она. — Он знает, что говорит и кому говорит. Специально хотел испортить нам настроение.   
Я вздохнул. Не знаю, как Тиш, а мне он точно все испортил. Настроение, аппетит и вообще весь день, может быть, даже и завтрашний тоже. Я вдруг именно сейчас заметил, что букет противных эмоций содержал еще и странное раздражение, которое я чувствовал утром и от которого вроде бы уже избавился. Этот факт почему-то совершенно меня подкосил, и мне подумалось, что продолжить разговор с ней можно и завтра. А сейчас лучше пойти домой и посидеть в одиночестве, потому что я знал, что не смогу быть теперь даже хотя бы сносным собеседником, не говоря уже о том, что я должен был быть хитрым и расчетливым «призраком».   
Я смотрел за окно на лужу, из которой пил ворон, и подбирал фразу для прощания и предложения встретиться завтра, но мне не дали и слова сказать. Меня вдруг подергали за рукав, и я удивленно перевел взгляд на Тиш.  
Та выглядела… неожиданно. На ее лице был написан еще более сложный букет эмоций, чем я сейчас ощущал внутри себя. Она выглядела сочувствующей, веселой, решительной и почему-то немного неуверенной, будто опять опасалась, что я как-то не так на нее отреагирую.  
— Что? — растерянно спросил я.  
— Так не пойдет! — дружески сказала она мне и подняла руку, чтобы ее заметил официант.  
— Как не пойдет? — еще растерянней переспросил я.  
Официант, тот же самый деловой и собранный, в момент оказался рядом с Тиш.  
— Слушаю, мадам.  
— Нам бы чего-нибудь покрепче, — весело сказала она ему. — У вас есть скотч? И я мадемуазель.  
— Конечно, мадемуазель.   
Официант исчез в направлении барной стойки. Я же еще раз взглянул на Тиш и невольно усмехнулся, так заразительно она мне улыбалась. И подумал, что виски бы сейчас и правда не повредил.  
— Это ты меня прости. Я не должен был позволять тебе справляться с ним самой, — наконец, нашел я слова для этой ситуации, а Тиш почему-то заулыбалась еще шире.  
— Перестань. Ты же не знаешь, какой палец на правой руке он сломал в детстве. У тебя бы не получилось так же эффективно.  
Я против воли тихо засмеялся, чувствуя невыразимое облегчение. Как у нее вышло избавить меня от этого противного ощущения, оставленного Питером, я не очень понимал, но был ей безумно благодарен. Я даже снова взглянул на стейк и нашел его довольно аппетитным на вид.   
— Да, это было проделано мастерски, — отвесил я вполне искренний комплимент.  
Мы вынужденно замолчали, потому что принялись за горячее, пока оно не остыло. Я же получил возможность снова погрузиться в свои ощущения, и только в этот момент осознал, что мне с самого утра не нравилось в моем плане. Это оказалось так странно и неожиданно, что я даже замер на миг, с наколотым на вилку куском стейка.  
Мне очень не нравилось, что приходится врать этой девушке. Настолько, что я был готов вот прямо сейчас показать ей свое удостоверение с настоящими именем и фамилией и заодно в самых убедительных выражениях просить у нее прощения за ложь.   
Я вздохнул поглубже и решительно сунул мясо в рот, принявшись его старательно пережевывать. Теперь, когда я наконец-то понял, что меня смущает, отодвинуть эти эмоции до дальнейшего анализа сделалось намного проще, и я с облегчением почувствовал, что все-таки могу продолжать запланированный на сегодня этап операции.


	4. Карты на стол

С Уильямом оказалось немного непривычно. Как-то так получалось, что мне не надо было прилагать почти никаких усилий, чтобы сделать общение комфортным. Поначалу я опасалась, что придется трудно подстраиваться под него — все-таки мы вроде бы довольно разные люди. Но все оказалось очень легко и просто. То, что на дальней дистанции выглядело сильнейшей замкнутостью и нежеланием открываться, оказалось просто чутким отношением к чужим личным границам и глубоким внутренним спокойствием.   
Когда же случилась дурацкая сцена с Питером, я обнаружила то самое, в чем подозревала Уильяма, выяснив, что он совсем не общается с публикой. Похоже, это не была глоссофобия, но я заметила, как сильно его расстроила эта встреча, хотя он ни в чем не был виноват. Ему даже разонравился ужин — перед явлением Питера салат он ел с большим аппетитом.   
Такой внешне невозмутимый человек, и его так ранят случайные конфликты! У меня этот факт почему-то вызвал лишь умиление, и я очень захотела ему помочь, чтобы он снова был спокоен и уверен в том, что все идет хорошо. Поэтому я совершенно автоматически перешла на ты и принялась его тормошить и болтать на другие темы, кроме работы, чтобы он поскорее оттаял и расхотел уходить — а по его взгляду за окно я поняла, что он собрался вежливо откланяться. Наверно, ему стало неловко, что он больше не чувствовал в себе сил вести беседу со мной. Но я и сама прекрасно могу ее вести, что я и принялась ему немедленно доказывать.  
— И потом я остригла кукле волосы и долго не верила маме, что они больше не отрастут. Такая была трагедия. Зато с тех пор я точно знаю, что мама всегда говорила мне правду, как бы ужасна она ни была, — рассказывала я какую-то ерунду про свои взаимоотношения с игрушками в детстве.   
Уильям впрочем совершенно не возражал. Наоборот, делался все более человеческим на вид и потихоньку поедал свой стейк. Меня немного напугало его чересчур невозмутимое лицо, когда он общался с Питером и после, когда Питер только ушел. Мне все-таки кажется, что так сильно держать свои чувства под контролем нельзя. Да и не получится все равно.  
— «Говорила»? — вдруг переспросил меня Уильям. — То есть миссис Рочестер?..  
— Увы, да, умерла, когда мне было тринадцать, — согласилась я.  
Мне совершенно не хотелось разговаривать на такую мрачную тему. Однако Уильям вроде бы отреагировал нормально. Кажется смутился, что нечаянно затронул настолько личное, но к счастью не заморозился снова.  
— Я очень сожалею.  
— И отец тоже примерно в то же время, — добавила я, постаравшись не выглядеть несчастной. Потому что совсем не чувствовала себя таковой — просто делилась с ним фактами своей биографии.  
— Странно как, — задумчиво нахмурившись, заметил Уильям. — Почти одновременно потерять обоих родителей. Они чем-то болели? Или это была автокатастрофа?  
— Неет.  
Я помотала головой. Уильям же выглядел заинтересованным и не пытался начать опять печалиться, так что я, продолжив болтать, как-то незаметно для себя поделилась с ним загадочной историей их гибели и своих бесплодных поисков ответов на мои вопросы.  
— То есть проблемой частного детектива было только, что ему были нужны деньги и не нужно решение твоей задачи? — иронично усмехнулся Уильям, когда я рассказала про свой неудачный опыт найма детектива.  
— Ну, в общем, да, — пришлось мне согласиться с такой формулировкой.  
— У меня есть знакомый, который нанимал совсем молодого частного детектива. И тому вроде бы совсем не были нужны деньги.   
— Это как? — искренне изумилась я.   
— Похоже, ему просто нравится расследовать и находить ответы на вопросы клиентов. Он только закончил университет и пока живет с родителями, но уже начал практиковать. Потихоньку набирает клиентскую базу, наверное. В начале пути люди подобных свободных профессий часто работают на репутацию, а не на гонорар, так что тут нет ничего странного на мой взгляд. Хочешь, узнаю для тебя его контакты?  
— Конечно, хочу!  
Мне показались его слова вполне разумными, и я теперь даже не понимала, почему не попыталась поискать других детективов, которые были бы заинтересованы своей работой, а не моими деньгами. Наверно, почему-то решила думать, что людям не может быть интересна работа без денег.   
К моему восхищению, Уильям сразу же кому-то написал и получил ответ через пару минут.  
— Так… — он внимательно уставился на экран. — Пересылаю сообщение.  
Я глянула в свой телефон, когда тот запищал. Там было написано «Шерлок Холмс, консультирующий детектив», а после адрес и телефон. Дом находился в пригороде, но мне он был как раз по дороге в университет.  
— Здорово! — радостно сказала я и даже от полноты чувств взяла Уильяма за руку, в которой он все еще держал телефон. — Спасибо! Какое у него имя интересное…  
— Да, забавное, — согласился Уильям и с таким удивлением покосился на мою ладонь на своем запястье, что я решила аккуратно ее убрать, потянувшись за льдом для своей порции виски.  
— Я к нему поеду завтра же, — уверенно решила я и очень искренне добавила: — Спасибо-спасибо! Я так хочу тебя обнять, ты такой хороший! Можно? Ну, пожалуйста!  
Уильям удивился еще сильнее и к тому же снова смутился, а я опять этому умилилась. Он был все-таки ужасно приятный и милый. А то, что он сам себя таким не считал, делало его еще приятнее.  
— А… а что мне для этого требуется делать? — уточнил он потом к полному моему восторгу. Как будто его никто никогда не обнимал в порыве чувств.  
Я расхохоталась и, встав с места, порывисто обняла его за плечи. Думала еще поцеловать в макушку, но решила пока так далеко не заходить. Отстранившись почти сразу, чтобы его не смущать, я снова села на свое место.  
— Ничего, — ответила я на его вопрос и постаралась улыбнуться как можно приветливее и дружелюбнее, чтобы он не собрался опять замораживаться.  
— А… ага. Спасибо, — все еще очень сконфуженно ответил он, но, похоже, уже расслабился. Наверное, сообразив, что все уже позади и ждать страшных ужасных объятий не нужно.  
Я же решила побыть вежливой. К тому же, этот вопрос мне тоже нужно выяснить — а мы уже почти все доели и допили.  
— Если вдруг у тебя есть жена или девушка, то она может не волноваться, потому что это было чисто дружеское объятие. Из чувства благодарности за приятный и полезный вечер, — весело сказала я.  
Уильям же опять очень удивился и почему-то именно теперь начал делать невозмутимое лицо, будто очень старался скрыть какие-то свои чувства.  
— Я не женат и девушки у меня нет, — серьезно сообщил он после некоторой заминки. — Просто меня редко хотят обнимать. Поэтому твое предложение оказалось для меня сюрпризом. Вообще-то раньше никто не предлагал просто обнять. Хотя бывало, что предлагали другие вещи… подобные.  
— Для других подобных вещей мы пока слишком недолго знакомы, — пошутила я в ответ и постаралась успокаивающе улыбнуться, чтобы он перестал переживать. Я не очень поняла, почему он вдруг начал, но успокоить его мне хотелось. Со спокойным Уильямом общаться гораздо интереснее, чем с переживающим, это я уже успела про него выучить.  
Уильям же продолжил переживать, только теперь еще и покраснел. Похоже, он совсем не собирался говорить двусмысленность, которая у него получилась, и я тихо хмыкнула. Следовало срочно снять неловкость, и я попыталась было сказать, что вовсе не хочу его смущать и просто хотела бы быть его другом, потому что он хороший, но Уильям начал говорить первым.   
Причем судя по его позе и взгляду куда-то в сторону, а также отсутствию вообще какого-либо выражения на лице, произносить эти слова ему было чудовищно тяжело. Я так засмотрелась на все эти невербальные признаки внутреннего напряжения, что смысл его речи даже не сразу до меня дошел.  
— Если ты не против, я бы предложил исправить это недоразумение и продлить наше знакомство. Например, завтра в это же время в любом месте, где ты скажешь.  
Я весело улыбнулась на забавную формулировку, а потом осенилась:  
— Это ты меня на свидание приглашаешь?  
— Вроде бы, — неуверенно ответил Уильям. — По крайней мере, пытаюсь.  
— Это очень достойная попытка, — тихо хихикнув, оценила я. — Конечно, я с удовольствием встречусь с тобой!  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он.

***  
Встреча с Уильямом благополучно закончилась, и я позвонила этому Шерлоку Холмсу как только добралась до дома. Ответили мне после первого же гудка и довольно раздраженно:  
— Мы с вами, очевидно, не знакомы.  
Голос был приятно низкий и очень молодой.  
— Да, пока не знакомы, — охотно согласилась я, постаравшись говорить дружелюбно. — Меня зовут Летиция Рочестер. Мне вас порекомендовал друг, как частного детектива. Можно завтра к вам приехать, чтобы обсудить мое дело подробнее?  
— Кто порекомендовал? — тут же поинтересовался мистер Холмс. Голос его кстати нисколько не потеплел, и я подумала, что если он хочет расширять клиентскую базу, ему следует быть повежливее.  
— Его зовут Уильям Крист. Я не уверена, мистер Холмс, что имя вам что-то скажет, потому что он не сам к вам обращался… — начала я объяснять, но он меня прервал.  
— Шерлок, пожалуйста, — любезно, хоть и по-прежнему не очень приветливо, предложил он. — И приезжайте, разумеется. Буду дома до двенадцати дня. Если захотите что-то уточнить, лучше пишите СМС.  
— Хорошо. Спасибо. Конечно.  
Когда я договаривала, в трубке уже звучали гудки. Этот Шерлок очевидно предпочитал не тратить время на пустые разговоры. С ним будет занятно познакомиться.  
Назавтра я отправилась по записанному адресу и примерно к десяти утра оказалась на крыльце очень симпатичного дома, окруженного ухоженным садиком. Я позвонила в дверь. Послышались энергичные шаги, и мне открыла симпатичная немолодая женщина.  
— Доброе утро, — приветливо улыбнулась она мне. — Вы к Шерлоку?  
— Доброе утро. Да, к нему, — согласилась я. — По делу.  
Симпатичная леди весело усмехнулась, пропуская меня в дом.  
— Конечно, по делу. К нему всегда все ходят по делу. Меня зовут Маргарет.  
— Очень приятно. Я Летиция, — вежливо представилась я.  
— Он вас ждет в кабинете, это по коридору и налево вторая дверь, — объяснила мне Маргарет.  
Я повесила куртку в прихожей, и прошла в указанную сторону. Это оказался очень милый дом — чувствовалось, что хозяева не просто тут пережидают время до следующего похода на работу, но и любят друг друга и свой дом.   
Узкий коридор был отделан светлыми деревянными панелями, на одной из стен висела картина — морской пейзаж с тщательно прорисованным бортом какого-то корабля. Я в кораблях не разбиралась, и в живописи тоже, но чувствовалось, что художник твердо знал, что он рисует. В торце коридора была раскрытая дверь в кухню, из которой лился мягкий солнечный свет и еще оттуда истекал аппетитный запах свежей выпечки. Маргарет шла следом за мной, наверное, как раз туда, на кухню.   
Первой комнатой слева оказалась гостиная, и дверь в нее тоже была открыта. В очень уютной светлой комнате сидел мужчина возраста Маргарет и читал свежую газету. Он заметил меня, когда я проходила мимо, и неожиданно очень тепло мне улыбнулся. Я улыбнулась в ответ и поздоровалась, подумав, что если у этого Шерлока такие приятные родители, то и он сам наверное не такой уж грубый, как мне показалось по телефону. Может, я просто позвонила ему не вовремя?  
Постучав в закрытую дверь кабинета и услышав деловитое «Войдите!», я зашла. После спокойного и классического интерьера гостиной я ожидала увидеть тут что-то вроде библиотеки, однако это оказалась скорее лаборатория. Посреди комнаты стоял стол, уставленный химическим оборудованием. Там что-то дымилось, булькало и переливалось. Как описать все это подробнее, не имею понятия — назначение большей части этих штук было для меня загадкой.   
Мистер Холмс в защитном костюме порхал вокруг стола, как бабочка над цветком — так изящно он при этом выглядел. Я даже засмотрелась.   
Через несколько секунд дым в колбе сделался фиолетовым, держатель колбы нагрелся, судя по угрожающему цвету, и был готов взорваться. Я подумала, что лучше выскочить за дверь — у меня-то защитного костюма не было, — но тут Шерлок прикрыл горелку и все это тут же перестало булькать и нагреваться. Затем он с восторженным возгласом стащил с головы маску.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Рочестер, — поздоровался он, подбежал ко мне, по пути сняв перчатку, и протянул мне руку для рукопожатия.  
— Здравствуйте, Шерлок, — улыбнулась я в ответ, пожав его руку. — Зовите меня Тиш, пожалуйста.  
Он действительно был молод, возможно, даже младше меня. Внимательный взгляд, растрепанные кудри — если бы не костюм химзащиты, Шерлок имел бы вид поэта века эдак девятнадцатого. Первых двух десятилетий. Байронический романтизм. Прямо сейчас он еще и так довольно улыбался, что ему нельзя было не улыбнуться в ответ, хотя я и поняла, что улыбается он вовсе не мне, а своему удачному эксперименту с этим фиолетовым дымом.  
— Садитесь!  
Шерлок переложил какие-то толстые справочники с кресла, стоявшего у окна, а сам сбежал в другой угол комнаты за ширму. Второго кресла в комнате не было, но судя по пледу, брошенному на подоконник, и тарелке с крошками от печенья или кекса, стоявшей прямо возле окна, Шерлоку кресло вовсе не требовалось.  
— Вы говорили, у вас дело. Рассказывайте, — требовательно и нетерпеливо сообщил он мне из-за ширмы. За ней он скрывался буквально несколько секунд. Потом стремительно вылетел оттуда, уже стянув свой защитный костюм и надев клетчатый халат, и плюхнулся на свой плед, пристально уставившись на меня.  
От улыбки не осталось и следа, его взгляд сделался холодным, но каким-то деятельно внимательным. У меня сложилось впечатление, что он узнал обо мне почти все только по моему виду, хотя это было конечно невозможно.  
Я принялась снова выкладывать свою историю. Из-за того, что рассказывала я уже в третий раз, мне очень хотелось поскорее закончить с этим нудным делом, и я говорила гораздо короче, чем, например, предыдущему детективу. Шерлок внимательно меня выслушал и не перебивал, хотя я опасалась, что именно этим он и займется: несмотря на его молодость, вид у него был как у самого въедливого преподавателя. Из тех, которые придираются к формулировкам с азартом инквизиторов-дознавателей.  
— Подозрение на убийство десятилетней давности? — задумчиво переспросил он, когда я замолчала и перевела дух.  
— Да, поэтому-то мне сложно расследовать это самой. Хоть я и историк, но все-таки не детектив, — подтвердила я.  
Тут дверь открылась, и вошла Маргарет. Перед собой она катила сервировочный столик с заваренным чаем и вазочкой конфет. Я подскочила, чтобы ей помочь, потому что отчетливо заметила, что траектория столика опасно пересекается с углом лабораторного стола.   
— Так вы историк, милая? — ласково уточнила Маргарет. Я же заметила, что у Шерлока ее глаза, и вообще он был очень похож на обоих родителей.  
— Да, миссис Холмс, учусь в магистратуре, — вежливо согласилась я, помогая ей катить столик и старательно спасая его от столкновения.  
— Мой старший сын тоже историк, — очень гордо ответила она, и я с интересом уточнила:  
— А как его зовут? Может быть, я его знаю хотя бы по имени?  
— Вряд ли, — невозмутимо перебил свою мать Шерлок. — Он не работает историком.   
— Его зовут Майкрофт, — ответила на мой вопрос Маргарет, и мне пришлось признать, что человека по имени Майкрофт Холмс я не знаю. Такое необычное имя я бы запомнила.  
— Приятного аппетита, — пожелала она нам и мягко пожурила Шерлока: — Вечно он забывает угостить гостя.  
— Мисс Рочестер не гость, а клиент.  
— Тем более, лучше быть обходительным, — еще мягче посоветовала миссис Холмс, а я решила защитить Шерлока, потому что считала, что он достаточно вежлив. Даже предложил мне единственное кресло в комнате.   
И вообще он мне понравился. Видела я таких ребят в университете. С ними обычно никто не дружит, потому что им некогда быть любезными и всегда находятся более интересные дела. Однако, если постараться, то друзья из них получаются отличные. И любимые тоже — я за одного такого чуть замуж не вышла еще в девятнадцать.  
— Что вы, миссис Холмс, ваш сын достаточно вежлив, — сказала я, дружелюбно улыбнувшись. — Я только не поняла пока, Шерлок, беретесь ли вы за это дело? Правда, не думаю, что смогу много вам заплатить, но в разумных пределах…  
Тут я замолчала, потому что Шерлок пренебрежительно махнул рукой.  
— Знаю-знаю. Гонорар обсудим потом. За дело берусь. Если ваших мать и отца кто-то убил, вы об этом узнаете.  
— А откуда вы знаете, что… — уточнила я, потому что вообще-то моя фамилия должна была сказать детективу, что моя семья довольно обеспеченная.  
— По вашей одежде, и еще вы по крайней мере время от времени живете в общежитии вашего университета, — пояснил Шерлок, как будто это было совершенно очевидно. — Видимо, ваши оставшиеся в живых родственники считают, что полный доступ к семейному состоянию вы получите только по наследству или после замужества. Традиционный подход.   
Шерлок фыркнул, весьма выразительно показывая свое отношение к традиционному подходу. Я же подумала, что он, похоже, и правда хороший детектив. Потом я приветливо улыбнулась им обоим и не стала садиться обратно в кресло. Мне следовало ехать в университет.  
— Простите, что не могу остаться на чай, — смущенно извинилась я. — Мне надо идти.  
— Конечно-конечно! Заходите еще, очень приятно, когда к Шерлоку приходят новые клиенты.  
— Мне понадобятся все письма и дневники, которые вы нашли у матери в кабинете, — сообщил мне Шерлок, не обратив внимания ни на конфеты, ни на мое прощание.   
Я кивнула:  
— Я вам их занесу. Или сами заходите, когда сможете. Буду дома вечером и завтра целый день.  
— Я зайду завтра, — решил Шерлок.  
Маргарет же слушала нас молча и выглядела образцом любезности и радушия, так что я очень благодарно ей улыбнулась. Она мне тоже понравилась. Приятное вышло утро.  
Мы распрощались, и Маргарет проводила меня до выхода. Я вышла за дверь и остановилась на крыльце, застегивая куртку. Окно гостиной оказалось чуть приоткрыто, и я случайно услышала, как миссис Холмс делится с мужем:  
— Бедная девочка! Так рано остаться без родителей...  
Я усмехнулась и широко зашагала к дороге, где я оставила машину. Они и правда были хорошие: большинство людей вот так причитают прямо при мне, и им даже не приходит в голову, как это бестактно.

***  
Занятия закончились в два пополудни, и я вышла в солнечный день из душной аудитории, прикидывая, куда можно отправиться с Уильямом. Он попросил придумать, а я до сих пор этого не сделала. Так ничего и не решив, я отправилась в Лондон, подумав, что успею навестить Элис и посоветоваться с ней.   
Я уже подъезжала к городу, как вдруг увидела голосующего на дороге парня, и притормозила рядом. Парень выглядел знакомо и смотрел на меня в упор. Он был худой и какой-то нескладный, еще и пританцовывал, будто был в очень хорошем настроении или может хотел в уборную.  
— Добрый день, — сказала я. — Вас до автобусной остановки подкинуть?  
— Угуум, — протянул парень каким-то странно мурлыкающим тоном и ловко уселся на сиденье сзади.  
Я удивленно на него покосилась, но предположила, что может его впереди укачивает, и тронулась с места.  
— Как вас зовут? — непринужденно спросила я, решив поддержать беседу.  
— Я Джим. А вас я знаю, как зовут, — очень весело и даже ликующе сказал парень, а я нахмурилась. — Дорогая Тиш.  
Когда сзади щелкнул затвор пистолета, прямо как в кино, я уже останавливала машину и нащупывала телефон в сумочке, чтобы вызвать полицию.  
— Спокойней, милая девушка, — еще радостнее сказал Джим. — Это не для вас.  
Я ошарашенно оглянулась, ожидая увидеть дуло пистолета. И я его увидела, но оно не было направлено на меня: Джим зачем-то махал пистолетом, будто это была игрушка. Впрочем, увидев мой недоверчивый взгляд, он сразу приставил его к моему носу, и я невольно отшатнулась.  
— Он может стать для вас, если будете себя плохо вести.  
— Что вам нужно? — спросила я, постаравшись, чтобы голос не дрожал. Не так уж часто подобранные на дороге спутники пытаются меня убить.  
— Мы поедем не на автобусную остановку, а туда, куда я скажу. Вас хочет видеть мой брат. Он попросил меня доставить вас к нему.   
Я хмыкнула и внимательно осмотрела Джима. Эти черные глаза и дурацкое выражение лица напомнили мне моего недавнего знакомого.  
— Вас Джим Мориарти зовут? — спросила я.  
— Привееет, — мяукающе протянул Джим и широко мне улыбнулся.  
Я на улыбку не ответила, а только ехидно наморщила нос.   
— У ваших с братом родителей отвратительная фантазия.  
Джим сокрушенно вздохнул.  
— Что есть, то есть. Природа отдыхает на родителях гениев. Вы еще не знаете, как зовут третьего. Жаль, потому как это отличная шутка, а у вас красивая улыбка.  
— Спасибо, — машинально ответила я и, сделав недюжинное усилие, отвернулась от Джима и его пистолета. — Куда ехать?  
Джим удобно развалился на заднем сиденье, положив пистолет себе на колено, будто котенка, и принялся лениво командовать, куда сворачивать. Через четверть часа езды по каким-то совершенно невообразимым переулкам удачно обогнув дневные пробки, мы оказались на заднем дворе какого-то жилого дома.   
Я припарковала машину, а Джим стремительно выскочил на тротуар, картинно открыв дверцу с моей стороны и подав мне руку. На лице у него при этом было нарисовано такое выражение, будто он собирался руку мне как минимум откусить. Я фыркнула: Джим совсем не выглядел идиотом, но как будто зачем-то играл в головореза — и невозмутимо взяла его за руку, выходя из машины. Джим сразу сделал более человеческое лицо, даже одобрительно усмехнулся и потянул меня к дому.   
Мы поднялись по совершенно обычной обшарпанной лестнице на третий этаж и зашли в квартиру. Квартира тоже была обшарпанная, пыльная и, похоже, нежилая. Запах здесь стоял неприятный, как от оставленной годы назад половой тряпки в каком-нибудь углу.   
— Добрый день, мисс Рочестер! — услышала я радушный голос мистера Джейкоба Мориарти. — Проходите скорее!  
Я вздохнула и молча пошла на голос. Джим следовал за мной и печально завывал, как кентервильское привидение.  
Джейкоб сидел за щербатым столом в крохотной комнатке с огромным сервантом во всю стену. Когда я вошла, он приглашающе махнул на второй стул, и я, сдержав отвращение, уселась. Стул был такой же покрытый пылью, как и все в этой противной квартире.  
— Можно я домой пойду? — устало спросил Джим. — Мне совсем необязательно здесь находиться.  
За стенкой послышались стоны. Стонал мужчина, и совсем не от удовольствия — похоже, его мучили. Джим брезгливо скривился.  
— Вечно ты мараешь руки, — с упреком сказал он брату.  
— А ты белоручка, — невозмутимо парировал Джейкоб. — Побудь здесь, ты еще ренту не отработал.   
Джим мучительно вздохнул, но плюхнулся на третий стул.  
— Итак, мисс Рочестер, — торжественно обратился ко мне мистер Мориарти-старший. — Я знаю, чем вы можете мне помочь.  
Я в ответ промолчала. Мне совсем не нравилось, что я чувствую себя поблизости от этого человека, как кролик перед удавом. Отвратительное ощущение беспомощности. Если позавчера оно мне казалось совершенно иррациональным, то теперь я видела, насколько этот человек действительно опасен. И я пока понятия не имела, как мне из всего этого выкрутиться: я всего-то хотела расследовать смерть моих родителей, а не ввязываться в какие-то грязные дела!  
— Вы завели полезное для меня знакомство, — вкрадчиво продолжал Джейкоб. — С Майкрофтом Холмсом.  
Я вопросительно хмыкнула. Странно, второй раз за день слышу это имя. На всякий случай я решила не показывать, что понятия не имею, о ком он говорит.  
— И что?  
— Вчера вечером мои люди следили за вами и видели его. Вы вместе ужинали. Скажите, насколько вы близки?  
Пока он говорил, мое лицо, думаю, вытягивалось от негодования. Ужинала я вчера ни с каким не Майкрофтом Холмсом, а вовсе даже со славным Уильямом. Получается, этот Уильям мне зачем-то соврал о том, кто он и что он. Это было... неожиданно. И почему-то гораздо неприятнее, чем встреча с двумя психопатами сразу.  
— Мы едва знакомы, — глухо ответила я, когда заметила, что молчание сделалось совсем уж звенящим.  
Мориарти заметил мое возмущение, но трактовал его по-своему.  
— Простите мое недоверие к вам, но я был обязан проследить за вами, исключительно чтобы обеспечить безопасность. Вы очень ценны для меня. Я не лгу, мисс Рочестер.  
— Ну и что вы хотите от Майкрофта Холмса? — хмуро спросила я.  
— Много чего. Вы даже не представляете, сколько раз этот человек вставал на моем пути, — со внезапной яростью заговорил Джейкоб, и я внимательно взглянула на него, чтобы проверить, врет он или действительно потерял самообладание.  
Увы, понять было совершенно невозможно. У этого Джейкоба лицо как у уличного мима: может сыграть что угодно. Он свел брови и глядел куда-то в стену рядом с моей головой с такой злостью, будто собирался просверлить в пожелтевших обоях дыру.  
— Ладно, тогда что вы хотите от меня? — спросила я снова.  
Лицо Джейкоба немедленно сделалось елейным и ласковым.  
— Вы чудесная девушка, и мои люди заметили, что мистер Холмс глядел на вас именно так, как следует глядеть на таких чудесных девушек.  
Я нахмурилась. Вообще-то я тоже это заметила, но делать какие-то дополнительные выводы из этого совершенно не спешила.   
— Продолжите знакомство с ним. Станьте ему ближе, как можно ближе. И затем я расскажу вам, как поступить. Это не будет чем-то слишком противоречащим вашим убеждениям. Просто вовремя сказать нужные слова.   
Я нахмурилась еще суровее. Это выглядело, как игра втемную. Ею она и была — мне предлагали делать что-то некрасивое и ждать, пока придется делать что-то еще более некрасивое.  
— И почему я должна это делать? Откуда мне знать, что вы мне дадите хоть какую-то интересную мне информацию?  
— Это аванс, — сказал Джейкоб и протянул мне листок бумаги.   
Я внимательно уставилась на него. Это был простой листок из блокнота с парой фраз, записанных очень знакомым почерком. Писал мой дядя, мистер Мэдисон, когда-то очень давно, судя по состоянию бумаги.  
«Никогда бы не поверил, что Артур может быть «призраком», но сегодня он сам мне сказал», — и дата, примерно за месяц до смерти отца.  
Я удивленно вскинула брови. Папа работал на МИ5? Вообще-то почему бы и нет... Это бы ему подошло.  
— Листок из дневника вашего дяди. Он его потерял давным-давно, а мы нашли. У меня есть основания полагать, что погиб ваш отец из-за нашей секретной службы. Их ошибка при штурме подозрительного здания. И еще один момент, который вам наверняка понравится: мистер Майкрофт Холмс служит в МИ5. Прямо как ваш папа. И он имеет такое же отношение к его смерти, как и любой «призрак».   
— Надо же, какая осведомленность… — очень печально сказала я.   
Мне действительно сделалось невыносимо грустно, потому что такое отличное, как мне казалось, знакомство с очень приятным человеком, похоже было частью задания Уильяма… Майкрофта. Может быть, ему вовсе даже не интересно было со мной разговаривать, а он просто выполнял приказ. Какой-нибудь. Наверняка, это ради Королевы и страны, но все равно обидно.  
— И вы можете узнать у него больше, если станете ему ближе, — продолжал Джейкоб.  
За стеной послышался удар, и несчастный человек вскрикнул, а я вздрогнула, скривившись от сострадания. Мориарти, впрочем, почему-то прочел это выражение совсем по-другому:  
— Я совсем не хочу вас запугивать, но вы ведь умная девушка и уже поняли, что отказаться вы не можете.  
Я уставилась на него в упор. Внезапно я почувствовала такую злость, что если бы тут было что-нибудь тяжелое, то я бы этим запустила в этого… в этого нехорошего человека. К счастью ничего такого не было, а злилась я не только на Мориарти, но и на себя, и на Уильяма — Майкрофта. Оба этих человека пытались меня использовать, а Мориарти еще и угрожал мне смертью, хотя я не делала в жизни ничего плохого.   
Все это было так несправедливо и так противно! Мне захотелось выбраться из этой квартиры во что бы то ни стало, и найти кого-то, на кого хотя бы можно было бы накричать без опасности быть убитой.   
— Для вас будет лучше, если вы начнете сотрудничать, — мягко произнес он.  
Я глубоко вздохнула, чтобы не высказать ему все, что думаю о нем лично, об его брате и его манере вести дела. А потом я кивнула.  
— Хорошо. Я сближусь с Майкрофтом, насколько смогу.   
— Вот и чудесно! — с облегчением возопил Джим. — Можно я пойду домой?  
— Иди. Вы тоже свободны, мисс Рочестер. Мои люди продолжат следить за тем, как продвигаются ваши дела, так что не трудитесь связываться со мной. Я сам это сделаю.  
Я неспешно поднялась со стула, отряхнула пыль с юбки и, стараясь выглядеть невозмутимой, вышла наружу. Джим бежал по лестнице впереди меня и когда я оказалась на улице, его уже и след простыл. Если уж кого-то тут и можно было назвать призраком, так это его.  
Уже не пытаясь сдержать чувств, я расстроенно пнула камень, валявшийся на тротуаре, и тот улетел куда-то в кусты сирени. Как хорошо начался день, и как он отвратительно продолжился! Тут я вспомнила такую приятную чету Холмсов и их симпатичного младшего сына и, уже совершенно не сдерживаясь, зло зарычала, а проходившая мимо старушка шарахнулась от меня.   
Потом я метнулась к своей машине, села за руль и утопила педаль газа, резко тронувшись с места. Мне надо было немедленно встретиться с этим… псевдо-профессором. «Мистером Кристом». Я твердо решила высказать ему все, что надумала, сидя на отвратительном стуле. Во-первых, потому что я безумно злилась на него за бессовестный обман. Во-вторых, потому что рядом с ним я почему-то чувствовала себя в безопасности, даже когда пришлось устроить своему бывшему любовнику болевой захват.   
Ощущение безопасности, пусть даже ложное, мне сейчас было совершенно необходимо.

***  
Выехав на дорогу и сбавив скорость до разрешенной, я нашла место, где можно припарковаться так, чтобы мою машину видел полицейский: присутствие представителей официальной власти здорово меня успокаивало. Потом я схватила телефон и набрала номер Уильяма. То есть Майкрофта. Интересно, я еще долго буду путаться?  
Трубку он взял сразу же, и почему-то в его голосе я отчетливо услышала радость и что-то похожее на облегчение.  
— Привет, Тиш! Я так рад, что ты позвонила.  
Я же твердо решила не быть с ним даже вежливой, потому что все еще сердилась.   
— Привет. Я не могу ждать шести часов, мне надо поговорить с тобой прямо сейчас, — сурово сказала я. — Возможно, я вообще не смогу с тобой встретиться вечером.  
Он помолчал и сказал нечто такое, чего я совсем не ожидала услышать:  
— Тогда приезжай ко мне домой. Я там буду через четверть часа.  
И он назвал адрес. Это было почти в центре, так что я туда тоже буду добираться не меньше пятнадцати минут — если повезет не попасть в пробку. Немного подумав, я решила продолжить на него сердиться. Это может быть совсем не его дом, а какая-нибудь служебная квартира. От него любой лжи теперь можно ожидать.   
На месте я была через двадцать минут. Майкрофт только подходил к двери многоквартирного дома и заметил меня, улыбнувшись мне издалека. Я с самым мрачным видом подошла к нему.  
— Добрый день, — отстраненно сказала я.   
Майкрофт непонимающе нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, а просто открыл кодовую дверь ключом. Я же обнаружила, что напротив номера квартиры, которую он мне назвал, было написано совсем другое имя. Какая-то Грундельштадт.   
— Я снимаю жилье, — пояснил он, заметив мой взгляд. — Всего два месяца, так что там почти ничего нет.   
Потом мы в молчании поднялись на лифте и зашли в квартиру. Я возблагодарила всех известных и неизвестных мне богов за то, что помещение оказалось жилым и даже уютным. Из крошечного коридора дверные проемы вели в две комнаты: в маленькую гостиную с диваном в крупную клетку и, похоже, в кабинет — по крайней мере, оттуда я ясно слышала гудение включенного компьютера.   
Как только Майкрофт закрыл за нами дверь, я резко повернулась к нему и обвиняюще заявила:  
— Ты мне все наврал! Ты никакой не Уильям, тебя Майкрофт зовут!  
Стоило озвучить эти свои самые незначительные претензии, как я почувствовала, что по моим щекам побежали слезы обиды. Все это и правда было почти невыносимо грустно, так что я никак не смогла бы их сдержать. Мне и не хотелось.  
Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, снова помолчал и тяжело вздохнул. А потом повесил свое пальто на крючок возле двери и привычным жестом потянулся, чтобы помочь мне снять куртку.  
— С чего ты взял, что я захочу с тобой разговаривать?! — возмутилась я, отшатнувшись от него, и он немедленно убрал руки, даже шагнув от меня назад.  
— Потому что ты по телефону сказала, что хочешь поговорить, — ответил он совершенно деревянным тоном.   
Что бы ни наплел про него этот отвратительный Мориарти, Майкрофт, похоже, вовсе не притворялся, что с трудом трепит конфликты и крики. Это почему-то несколько меня успокоило, но плакать я не перестала, слезы побежали даже обильнее. Шмыгая носом, я стащила с себя куртку и сунула ее ему в руки. Майкрофт неловко повесил ее рядом с пальто и пригласил меня пройти в квартиру. Вытирая щеки ладонями, я прошла за ним в гостиную.   
Это оказалась проходная комната на кухню, но Майкрофт убежал туда один, а меня усадил в гостиной на диван. Пока хозяина не было, я огляделась. Тут действительно было пустовато: один диван, на котором, похоже и спали; книжный шкаф с полупустыми полками и комод. Книги на полках, кстати, вполне соответствовали интересам Уильяма Криста: тезисы недавних конференций, пара исторических справочников и аккуратная стопка авторских экземпляров журналов, в которых я находила его статьи.  
Почему-то увиденное вызвало у меня новую бурю возмущения и расстройства, и я зарыдала совсем уж горько.   
— Вот возьми, пожалуйста, — услышала я испуганный голос Майкрофта и подняла на него взгляд.  
Он принес стопку салфеток и стакан воды, поставив его на столик возле дивана. Судя по виду Майкрофта, он опасался, что я выплесну воду ему в лицо или разобью стакан. Делать я этого не собиралась, но с превеликим удовольствием представила и то, и другое. Что-то наверное отразилось на моем лице, потому что Майкрофт ощутимо вздрогнул, тяжко вздохнул и снова ушел на кухню.   
Я медленно выпила воду и вздохнула поглубже, постепенно унимая слезы. На самом деле, поплакать оказалось целительно для моих издерганных нервов. Еще было бы хорошо, если бы меня кто-нибудь утешительно обнял и погладил по голове. Но об этом можно было пока только помечтать. Я решила, что поеду потом к Элис — она мне не откажет в дружеских обьятиях.  
Майкрофт опять появился в дверях кухни: в его руках теперь был поднос с чашками и вазой с конфетами. Похоже из того же сервиза, что был в доме его родителей. Поставив поднос на столик, он опять убежал на кухню и вернулся со стулом для себя. Уселся сбоку от стола, так что при желании я бы могла и за руку его схватить, и стаканом в него швырнуть. Это мне понравилось, и я зло уставилась на него.  
Майкрофт продолжал молчать, с расстроенным видом разглядывая меня, а я начала говорить. Потому что это была вторая после слез вещь, которая мне сейчас была необходима.  
— Я теперь совсем про тебя ничего знаю! О чем еще ты мне соврал? Может, вообще обо всем! Может, тебе вовсе не было интересно со мной разговаривать? Может, и ошибки в моих статьях совсем не в тех местах, на которые ты мне указывал! Может, ты только ради задания уверял меня, что они хороши и их надо только чуть-чуть поправить! Может, ты на самом деле считаешь их ужасными! И вообще — ты только для задания меня на свидание пригласил, или я тебе правда нравлюсь?!  
Он менялся в лице, и когда я договорила, выглядел ошарашенным, будто я не спрашивала совершенно нормальные в моем положении вещи, а открывала ему неведомую истину. Когда я замолчала, он даже попытался что-то мне ответить, но я замахала на него руками, чтобы он заткнулся.  
— Я ни единому слову твоему теперь верить не смогу! Вот что и вправду ужасно!  
После этих слов он сделался совершенно изумленным и несчастным. Мне даже сделалось его жалко, и я порадовалась, что наконец-то могу ощущать что-то кроме обиды и злости.  
Майкрофт немного посидел, сохраняя все тот же печальный вид, а потом встал и отошел к книжному шкафу. Взял с полки какой-то конверт и протянул его мне. Все также молча.  
Я взяла конверт и изумленно уставилась на него. Это было письмо моему научному руководителю от Уильяма Криста. Раскрыв конверт, я вчиталась в письмо — из текста следовало, что доктор философии и истории, Уильям Крист, ознакомившись с работами студентки Летиции Элизабет Рочестер, просит разрешения включить результаты ее трудов в комплексный обзор новейшей научной литературы по истории Раннего и Высокого Средневековья. Этот обзор он сейчас готовит вместе с коллективом авторов, имена каждого из которых были мне знакомы. Я по их книжкам училась! Под письмом стояли резолюции всех соавторов и еще редактора издательства.   
— Я действительно занимаюсь научной работой и имею некоторый вес в научной среде. Хотя сейчас уже редко. Думаю, Уильяму Кристу осталось жить недолго. Вот эту книжку допишет и хватит, — печально сказал Майкрофт.  
Я вернула письмо и озадаченно нахмурилась.  
— Если хочешь проверить, настоящие подписи или нет, можешь им всем позвонить. Они знают мистера Криста и рады с ним работать.   
Майкрофт протяжно вздохнул и почти упал на свой стул. Похоже, я его утомила. Мне стало совсем его жалко, и я помотала головой.  
— Не буду. Спасибо. Но как ты успел их все собрать?  
Майкрофт пожал плечами.  
— Я прочитал твои работы еще до того, как с тобой познакомился. Тогда и решил, что стоит их тоже включить в обзор. Они этого достойны. Только сегодня утром получил подпись у издателя.  
Он опять замолчал и вздохнул еще тяжелее.  
— Что? — подозрительно спросила я. Мне почему-то показалось, что он сейчас будет говорить мне что-то неприятное.  
— Я тебе соврал только когда представился. И когда не сказал, что отправляю тебя расследовать гибель твоей семьи прямиком к своему родному брату. Шерлок и правда хороший детектив. Но я не знаю, как тебе доказать, что я не лгу. К тому же, я не знаю, что тебе наговорили братья Мориарти обо мне сегодня. А они что-то наговорили очевидно.  
— Просто сказали, что ты работаешь в МИ5, — пробурчала я и взяла с подноса чашку с чаем. — И строго говоря, Джим мне ничего не говорил про тебя. Только Джейкоб.  
Тут я вспомнила, что Джейкоб велел мне сделать с Майкрофтом, и у меня задрожали руки, а на глаза снова навернулись слезы. Теперь я снова ужасно запереживала из-за опасной передряги, в которую угодила, и из-за того, что от меня ждут подлостей по отношению к Майкрофту. А он все-таки хороший человек, просто работа у него необычная. И наверное я и правда ему нравлюсь, раз он так сказал.  
Я поспешно поставила чашку обратно на столик, чтобы не разлить чай. Майкрофт же отреагировал на мое поведение довольно неожиданно. Похоже, теперь тут сердился именно он, причем очень сильно. К счастью, не на меня.  
— Что он тебе сделал? — мрачно спросил он и сел на диван рядом со мной, заглядывая мне в лицо.   
Такую интонацию я раньше ни от кого не слышала. Когда папа или мама хотели меня от кого-то защитить и наказать моих обидчиков, они выглядели и говорили совершенно по-другому.   
Мне почему-то сразу сделалось намного легче и даже руки перестали дрожать. Теперь до меня наконец-то дошло, что я сделала самое правильное, что только можно было сделать. Потому что Майкрофт знает все о моей проблеме, работает в структуре, которая как раз и ловит таких подонков, как Мориарти. И еще Майкрофт заинтересован в том, чтобы меня защитить.   
Я вздохнула поглубже, схватила его за руку — на этот раз он не стал этому удивляться и даже сжал мою ладонь в ответ — и подробно рассказала ему все, что происходило в той мерзкой квартире.


	5. The most vicious motivator

На следующий после ужина с Тиш день я занялся делами Уильяма Криста: его последний, как я планировал, в жизни труд следовало завершить красиво — я отдавал ему довольно много сил и стараний. Так что я интересно проводил время в редакции, когда мне пришло паническое сообщение от Джереми.   
По его словам, к Тиш в машину подсел парень, подозрительно похожий на среднего брата Мориарти и угрожая ей пистолетом, заставил поехать куда-то. А потом они с Фредом потеряли машину Тиш и никак не смогли найти. Мориарти умело избегал камер. Единственное, что они смогли выяснить — Тиш была где-то в Лондоне. Но где, они не знали.  
Я велел им отслеживать машину Тиш по всем дорожным камерам города. Рано или поздно она должна была появиться. Мориарти не выгодно ее убивать и даже пытать, так что все с ней будет в порядке. Джереми так переживал и расстраивался, что я был вынужден его успокоить, чтобы он был в состоянии работать. На самом деле, мне было совсем неспокойно.  
Поэтому когда Тиш сама мне позвонила и потребовала немедленной встречи, я искренне обрадовался. Понятно, что Мориарти ей что-то про меня наговорил, и теперь возможно случится тяжелый разговор, но она хотя бы была жива. Это уже немало.  
Я привел ее в свою служебную квартиру, которую мне предоставили на год: такие у нас правила. Летиция очевидно злилась на меня, и с этим я примерно представлял, как справляться, но когда она начала плакать и высказывать мне, как сильно ее расстроила моя ложь, я совершенно перестал понимать, что мне делать. Я очень хотел ее успокоить, потому что ее слезы причиняли мне почти физически неприятные ощущения.  
Когда же она начала перечислять, в чем именно она теперь сомневается, я мог с уверенностью ей ответить, что не врал ей ни в чем существенном. Она прекрасный историк и чудесный человек. Именно сейчас я наконец смог сформулировать для себя очень простую мысль: до нее я никогда не хотел пригласить на свидание девушку не потому, что положено иногда кого-то приглашать, а потому что мне очень хотелось ее пригласить.  
Так что когда она опять заплакала, но уже от воспоминаний об общении с Мориарти, я не мог не сесть с ней рядом. А когда она рассказала, как прошла эта встреча, я обнимал ее одной рукой за плечи, а второй держал за запястье. Потому что так она переставала дрожать и плакать, как будто чувствовала себя рядом со мной в безопасности.   
К тому же мне очень понравился ее рассказ. Выходило, что она очень даже хорошо держала себя в руках, а расстроилась только когда стало можно. Это было отлично. Кроме того…  
— Так значит, они не знают, что я выступил перед тобой под легендой? — деловито уточнил я.  
— Нет.  
Тиш уверенно помотала головой. Я очень довольно усмехнулся и погладил ее по плечу.  
— Ты молодец. Ты все сделала правильно. Даже лучше, чем правильно.  
Я задумчиво замолчал, еще раз обдумывая свой следующий шаг. Нет, я определенно должен действовать именно в этом направлении. Если Летиция решится, конечно.  
— Что я такого сделала? — с любопытством спросила Тиш, и я перевел взгляд на нее.   
Она выглядела теперь успокоившейся и даже почти не заплаканной. Если она так легко и быстро успокаивается после рыданий, свидетелем которых я был, то она отлично подходит.   
— Ты обманула Мориарти, и он тебе поверил. Это было превосходно. И я хочу попросить тебя помочь мне его обхитрить.   
— Погоди! — вдруг воскликнула она. — Какая еще помощь? Ты мне так и не рассказал, зачем ты со мной познакомился. Что во мне заинтересовало спецслужбы?  
Я тихо вздохнул и кивнул. Она имела право знать. Обязана даже. Не зря же я выпрашивал разрешение на это у мистера Мориса. Я вкратце рассказал историю про группировку Мориарти, про ее дядю и деда, и про то, чем она интересна одновременно и внутренней разведке, и гениям преступного мира.   
Чувствуя под ладонью, как бьется пульс у нее на запястье, я снова и снова убеждался, что все делаю правильно. Чем больше подробностей я выдавал, тем спокойнее она делалась. Хотя большинство обывателей валялось бы в обмороке еще в машине, когда Джим игрался с пистолетом у нее под носом.  
— И ты хочешь меня попросить подыграть Мориарти?  
Я кивнул, улыбнувшись ей. Мне понравилось, что она сама догадалась.  
— Так! — она вдруг округлила глаза. — Вот почему ты сказал про сделки Питера! Ты знал, где он работает и потому так сказал… А он наверно решил, что мы с тобой уже были хорошо знакомы…  
Я сделал каменное лицо. Никто из коллег, между прочим, не заметил моего вчерашнего прокола, и я почему-то понадеялся, что никто и не заметит. Я печально вздохнул.  
— Вообще-то я это и по его виду мог бы понять. У него вид жителя Сити. Но ты права, я действительно уже знал, что твой Питер брокер. Хотя имя с трудом запомнил.  
Она вдруг уставилась на меня так внимательно и пронзительно, что я замер, растерянно взглянув на нее в ответ.  
— Что такое? — почему-то шепотом спросил я.  
— Давай-ка разберемся… — серьезно сказала она, продолжая смотреть на меня в упор. — Ты предлагаешь мне разыгрывать с тобой роман перед преступником. Ты заочно невзлюбил моего бывшего парня. Ты рассказываешь мне подробности операции секретной службы. Мы тратим на этот разговор уже целый час твоего рабочего времени. Из которого первые полчаса ты вытирал мне слезы. И ты не похож на идиота. И на Дон-Жуана тоже.  
— Смею надеяться, я не являюсь ни тем, ни другим, — согласился я.   
Откровенно говоря, я понятия не имел, к чему она клонит.  
— И ты меня обнимаешь вторые полчаса из этого твоего рабочего часа, — добавила Тиш и ехидно усмехнулась. — Мне кстати очень нравится, как ты это делаешь.  
— Эммм, — протянул я и нервно сглотнул, потому что у меня почему-то сделалось сухо во рту. — Спасибо.  
Тиш вдруг погрустнела.  
— Я хотела бы встречаться с тобой по-настоящему, — сообщила она и уткнулась носом мне в плечо.  
Я же уставился на завиток волос, упавший ей на ушко, и снова вздохнул, а потом аккуратно заправил этот завиток за это ее ухо.  
— Тогда у меня будет конфликт интересов. Так что это немного сложно, — честно ответил я, старательно пропустив еще более честную фразу, что я бы и сам этого хотел.   
— А давай никому не скажем! — радостно предложила она и подняла на меня взгляд, сияющий и такой теплый, что мне больше не хотелось говорить ничего ни про какой идиотский конфликт.  
— Кроме Мориарти? — слегка усмехнулся я.  
— Ага. Ему все равно никто не поверит.  
Я фыркнул и задумчиво уставился на нее. Это была довольно непривычная ситуация, и я чувствовал, что мне ее нужно обдумать. Но в то же время я понимал, что времени на обдумывание у меня мало.   
В следующий момент все эти и так не очень полезные мысли потеряли всякий смысл, потому что время вдруг закончилось. Тиш обвила меня руками за шею и оказалась у меня на коленях, прижав меня к спинке дивана, а потом потянулась ко мне — и дальше я бы не сказал, что она меня поцеловала. Потому что я ее тоже целовал, с неожиданным для себя самого пылом.   
Она действительно нравилась мне очень сильно, и если бы пришлось изображать с ней — именно с ней — роман, то я бы свихнулся раньше, чем Мориарти смог бы как-то использовать собранный на этом романе компромат. Проще действительно начать встречаться. Меньше напряжения и меньше недосказанностей.  
— Л-ладно, — севшим голосом изрек я, когда мы прервали поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть. — Но никто не должен знать...  
— Все равно я с твоими коллегами не знакома! — оптимистично сказала она. — Так что никто и не узнает.  
— Вообще-то знакома, — вздохнул я.   
Рассказывать ей про Элис мне не хотелось. Для Элис полезней, если Тиш не будет знать.  
Тиш вытаращилась на меня и ехидно фыркнула, а потом сосредоточенно нахмурилась.  
— Ладно, я не буду никому из своего окружения рассказывать про наш разговор. Идет? Они, если знают, что ты секретный агент, будут думать, что ты играешь, а я влюбилась. Мориарти будет считать, что я играю, а ты влюбился. О! Еще они могут думать, что я коварно тебя соблазняю по поручению Мориарти, а ты коварно делаешь вид, что поддаешься. Хорошо, что они не договорятся достаточно, чтобы выяснить правду.   
— Примерно так, — согласился я. — Только моему начальству я сообщу, что мы с тобой договорились, так что ты очень важный свидетель и тебя будут защищать… Но представляться я буду своим именем перед твоими знакомыми. Так проще для всех и подтверждает все перечисленные тобой версии.  
Тиш вдруг слезла с меня и схватила конфету из вазы. Вид у нее был почему-то очень торжественный.  
— Ты чего? — спросил я.   
— Я решила познакомить тебя со своей подругой! И с дедушкой и бабушкой!  
Я удивленно хмыкнул и не стал ей говорить, что с Элис уже знаком.  
— А зачем?  
Теперь, когда статус наших отношений изменился, я обнаружил, что тратил ощутимое количество усилий, чтобы не замечать, как мне нравится на нее смотреть. В данный момент, например, я уставился на ее тонкие пальцы, которыми она изящно развернула конфету. Что при этом было у меня на лице, я понятия не имел и был очень доволен, что отслеживать это в общем-то уже и не нужно.  
Тиш весело хмыкнула, перехватив мой взгляд, и пожала плечами.  
— Как твоей девушке, мне очень приятно, что ты познакомил меня со своей семьей, пусть и заочно. Я бы тоже хотела тебя познакомить со своей. Правда, для бабушки и дедушки придется тебя переодеть. Иначе они не воспримут тебя всерьез. Так что сначала Элис. Кроме того, как коварная соблазнительница по версии Мориарти, я бы делала то же самое — уменьшала дистанцию любыми способами.  
— Что не так с моей одеждой? — проворчал я.   
— Для меня все так, — хмыкнула Тиш. — Правда, по-моему, сейчас ее слишком много, но это ничего, я потерплю.  
Я в ответ промолчал и тоже взял конфету из вазы. Не то, чтобы меня вообще никогда не рассматривали в качестве объекта сексуального интереса, но я все равно каждый раз не знал, как реагировать.  
Тиш же продолжала отвечать на мой вопрос:  
— Просто они очень старой школы и не понимают повседневный стиль в одежде, — пояснила она. — Вот Питер, например, им очень понравился, потому что явился еще более официальным, чем когда мы с тобой его встретили.  
— Тогда мне им не понравиться никак, — мрачно отозвался я, потому что тут же подумал, что никогда не смогу выглядеть так же внушительно. Более того, мне этого даже не хочется.  
Я сунул конфету в рот все с тем же мрачным видом и задумчиво вздохнул.  
— Ну конечно же ты им понравишься! — воскликнула Тиш и вдруг обняла меня за плечи, целуя в висок.  
Я снова вздохнул, на сей раз печально, прожевал конфету и обхватил ее за талию.  
— Ладно. Пошли знакомиться с твоей Элис.   
Она довольно хмыкнула, снова целуя меня возле уха, а я нахмурился, подумав, что все-таки мне следует прояснить ситуацию. Я не отреагировал на ее высказанный вслух намек про возможный сексуальный контакт. Обычно люди ожидают немедленной и понятной реакции на подобные вещи. А если ее нет, то воспринимают, как отказ. Или думают сразу, что я не воспринимаю их тонких намеков, а значит и личных дел со мной лучше не иметь. Мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы Тиш подумала что-то такое, поэтому решился сказать ей чистую правду, хотя она и была самую малость неловкой:  
— Насчет твоих слов про много одежды, хочу уточнить, что к сожалению, у меня сейчас тут нет презервативов или каких-то других контрацептивов. Потому что у меня давно никого не было и я не ожидал, что внезапно появится. А так я совершенно не против.  
Тиш вдруг уткнулась носом мне в свитер, а ее плечи опять задрожали.  
— Ты чего? — снова испугался я.  
Она подняла на меня взгляд, и я тут же перестал пугаться, потому что она беззвучно, но искренне смеялась, почти до слез.  
— Пошли уж, чудо! — весело велела она и встала с дивана, потянув меня за собой. 

***  
Когда мы приехали в библиотеку, Элис уже ждала нас в фойе, одетая в пальто и берет. Тиш сказала, что мы заберем ее с работы на ланч — она как раз заканчивает. Элис приветливо улыбалась Тиш и с любопытством разглядывала меня, как и положено при встрече незнакомого спутника своего друга или подруги.  
— Привет, родная! — радостно вскрикнула Тиш и почти повисла на шее у Элис. — Рада тебя видеть!  
— Я тоже тебе рада, — довольно поздоровалась Элис.  
Когда Тиш отлипла от нее, Элис вежливо обратилась ко мне:  
— Добрый вечер.  
— Добрый вечер, — поздоровался я и не стал дожидаться, пока Тиш или Элис запутаются в именах, представившись первым: — Майкрофт Холмс.  
— Я тебе про него рассказывала! — с энтузиазмом сказала Тиш.  
Элис захлопала ресницами и очень растерянно помотала головой.   
—- Н-не рассказывала.  
Я же протяжно вздохнул и улыбнулся им обеим. Ладно, подумал я, в конце концов, Тиш не проходила специальной подготовки. Элис, впрочем, свою только-только закончила, и держится тоже не очень-то.  
— Тиш вам рассказывала про Уильяма Криста. Так вот это я, — вежливо объяснил я. — Я привык писать и читать лекции под псевдонимом, так что вышла небольшая путаница.  
Она еще шире распахнула глаза. Похоже, Тиш описывала меня совсем не так, как меня видела Элис, и она мне не поверила. Однако сразу взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась так же любезно, как и я улыбался ей.  
— Очень приятно познакомиться. Я Элис Уилкинс, — представилась она.  
Тиш схватила ее за руку.  
— Пойдем скорее, накормим тебя и пообщаемся!  
— Дорогая, я не могу, — смущенно сказала Элис. — У меня уже назначена встреча.  
У меня зазвонил телефон, и я прижал трубку к уху: это был Фред.   
— Привет, шеф!   
— Добрый вечер.   
— Слушай, ты не против, если я отлучусь на ланч? Ты и сам отлично выполняешь мою работу.   
— Конечно, иди. Передавай своей спутнице, что ей идет розовый цвет, — сказал я, покосившись на розовый берет Элис.  
— Спасибо, шеф!   
Я положил телефон в карман и обернулся к девушкам. Тиш все еще держала Элис за руку и, похоже, требовала, чтобы та немедленно рассказала, с кем у нее назначено свидание.   
Я задумчиво нахмурился и сделал еще один звонок, а потом решительно обнял Тиш за талию, аккуратно отодвигая ее от подруги.  
— Милая, у нас столик заказан, — мягко сказал я и поймал еще один вытаращенный взор Элис.  
Кажется, я ее слишком сильно испугал при знакомстве, и она теперь меня считает каким-то чудовищем.   
— Что? Я ничего не заказала, — вдруг очень расстроилась Тиш. — Я забыла!  
— Я заказал. Только что.   
Теперь у Элис на лице на мгновение нарисовалось выражение крайнего удивления, как будто она совсем не ожидала от меня помощи, а потом она очень радостно и смущенно улыбнулась Тиш:  
— И правда, идите. Мне надо бежать.  
Она позволила нам себя уговорить и наконец-то отпустила Элис, а я потянул Тиш за собой, продолжая обнимать ее за талию.  
— Так жаль, что вы не познакомитесь поближе! — начала очень громко печалиться Тиш, когда мы сели к ней в машину, и она повела ее к ресторану, который я ей назвал. — Я так хочу, чтобы ты ей понравился.  
— Еще познакомимся, не переживай.  
Потом Тиш принялась описывать, какая хорошая подруга Элис, а я внимательно слушал. По ее рассказу выходило, что та довольно сдержанная эмоционально (хотя по сравнению с Тиш вообще все сдержанные). Кроме того, по ее словам Элис была весьма умна и проницательна. Тиш даже призналась, что опасается ее, поскольку она запросто могла нас раскусить по ее мнению.  
Мы уже подъезжали к ресторану, как у меня зазвонил телефон. Звонила Элис, и это было в высшей степени тревожно.  
— Что случилось? — сразу спросил я, приняв звонок.  
Голос Элис был полон слез, и она с трудом могла говорить.  
— На меня напали… И Фреда ранили! — почти прокричала она мне.  
Тиш поставила машину на стоянку и взволнованно смотрела на меня. Я же сосредоточился, чтобы выдать Элис инструкции, которые она бы не смогла напутать даже в таком состоянии.  
— Вызывай «скорую», — четко и как можно спокойней сказал я. — Запомни, ты его жена. Слышишь меня? Не отходи от него ни на шаг.  
Я ожидал услышать новый взрыв рыданий, но Элис неожиданно взяла себя в руки и уже гораздо тише сказала:  
— Я так и сделала. Мы уже в «скорой».  
— Молодец, — похвалил я. — Напиши мне, в какую больницу вас везут. И держи Фреда в поле зрения, не отходи от него. Это очень важно. Я скоро буду, постараюсь раньше полиции.  
— Поняла. Спасибо.  
Я сбросил вызов и повернулся к Тиш.  
— Прости, — сказал я, хотя, боюсь, на лице у меня вовсе не было раскаяния. Я был очень сосредоточен, потому что это было то самое, чего я ждал. Теперь надо было действовать быстро.  
— А я не могу пойти с тобой? — спросила она с такой надеждой в голосе и выглядела такой сочувствующей, что я невольно улыбнулся.  
— Нет, извини. Наш новый сотрудник попал в переплет, одна не справится. Я должен помочь.  
Она порывисто обняла меня, а я решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии еще раз ее поцеловать. В обычных обстоятельствах я бы избегал таких отвлекающих видов коммуникации, но сейчас во-первых, за нами следили, и я хотел дать им больше информации; во-вторых, Тиш меня почему-то не отвлекала, а только успокаивала и помогала собраться. Я пока не понимал, как это получается.  
В клинику, куда привезли Фреда и Элис, я приехал минут через сорок. По пути я велел Джереми заняться переводом Фреда в нашу клинику и подготовить заключение для полиции, чтобы они нам не мешали.   
Фреда положили в одместную палату в хирургии, так что нам никто не должен был помешать. Проводившая меня медсестра, очень ворчала на «эту надоедливую» жену пациента, которая настояла, чтобы наблюдать за работой хирурга, хотя там не было ничего особенно страшного — пара переломов, ушибы да ссадины. Я изображал их семейного адвоката и сочувственно поддакивал уставшей женщине. Про себя же подумал, что из Элис выйдет отличный агент, и что было бы неплохо все же наладить с ней отношения.  
В палате возле Фреда к моему огромному неудовольствию, кроме Элис, был еще и мистер Коулмен. Похоже, они втроем неплохо проводили время: когда я вошел, Элис смеялась какой-то его шутке. Фред, впрочем, тоже улыбался, хоть и криво. По-моему, ему не нравилось, что мистер Коулмен тут сидел.  
— Добрый вечер, — вежливо поздоровался я. — Мисс Уилкинс, вы мне не сказали, что с вами мистер Коулмен…  
Мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы он присутствовал при нашем разговоре. Элис похоже расстроилась из-за моих слов. Фред продолжал вежливо улыбаться. Выглядел он неважно: его правая рука была в гипсе, и поперек ребер красовалась тугая повязка. Значит, переломы… Я мысленно поморщился, потому что все это было очень уж некстати. Хотя он остался жив, и это радостный факт.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр! Простите, я не подумала. Я должна была сказать, вы правы.  
— Я видел, как все случилось и немного им помог, — невозмутимо объяснил Коулмен, когда я вопросительно взглянул на него.  
— Понятно, — кивнул я. — Пожалуйста, поезжайте в управление и составьте вместе с мистером Джереми Торвеллом отчет о происшествии.  
Коулмен немедленно вскочил и откланялся, а я с удивлением поймал разочарованный взгляд Элис. Кажется, с ним ей понравилось разговаривать, в отличие от меня.  
— Какой приятный мистер Коулмен, — немедленно поделилась она, когда за ним закрылась дверь.  
Я неопределенно хмыкнул, быстро отправляя Джереми приказ:  
«Кроме бумаг на перевод в нашу клинику, подготовь для Фреда квартиру и надежную сиделку. Когда приедет Коулмен, бумаги про перевод в клинику оставь на столе, а про квартиру отправь на выполнение, чтобы он не видел».  
— Мне он не нравится, — проворчал Фред.  
— Он веселый, — возразила Элис.  
— А мы не очень, — согласился я и уселся на место Коулмена. — Рассказывайте, что произошло. И когда появился Коулмен — тоже.  
Элис глубоко вздохнула и принялась говорить, почему-то разглядывая свои руки. Из ее рассказа выходило, что она просто шла на место встречи с Фредом. Решив срезать пару углов, свернула во дворы, и на нее напали три непонятных типа. Один схватился за ее сумочку, а другой сгреб ее саму в охапку. Она успела только подумать, что ее сейчас убьют за десять фунтов, которые лежали в ее кошельке, и это будет очень глупая смерть. Сделать они ничего не успели, потому что появился Фред. Они сначала решили, что раз он один, то могут с ним справиться.  
Тут Фред перебил Элис и сказал, что «он сам бы с ними справился», но Элис осуждающе нахмурилась.  
— Ты же не киногерой, чтобы разогнать сразу троих бандитов, — сурово сказала она ему, и Фред фыркнул в ответ. — Они убежали, потому что мы подняли шум, и кто-то вызвал полицию. Услышали сирену и убежали.  
— Так, и где в этой истории появляется Коулмен?   
— Он зашел в нашу подворотню, как только эти смылись, шеф, — угрюмо ответил Фред. — Сказал, шел по улице, увидел нас и подбежал помочь. Хотя это скорее я его заметил, но я бы не стал его подзывать. Он почувствовал, что на него кто-то смотрит, обнаружил, что это я, и подошел. А полиция, кстати, ехала не к нам, куда-то мимо. До нас так никто и не доехал.  
Я протяжно вздохнул. Это было даже слишком просто. Бандиты очевидно наняты, и рассчитывали, что придется разбираться только с одиноко идущей девушкой. А звук сирены — сигнал к отступлению, когда их наниматель увидел, что все пошло не так.  
— Замечательно, — саркастически высказался я, решив всего этого им не говорить, чтобы не напугать Элис. Она озадаченно нахмурилась.  
— И что тут замечательного?  
— Ну хотя бы, что один из наших лучших людей не погиб, — предположил я.  
Элис продолжила хмуриться и почему-то сделала виноватое лицо.   
— Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, шеф, — сказал Фред и тяжело вздохнул, сразу поморщившись, наверное, от боли в ребрах. — Но у нас нет доказательств.  
— Будут, — утешил я его. — Теперь отдыхай, через пару часов тебя перевезут долечиваться домой.  
— А я могу побыть с ним? — вдруг спросила Элис. Она все еще выглядела так, будто ее в чем-то обвиняли.  
— Конечно. Думаю, ему будет скучно только с сиделкой, — разрешил я и, еще раз оглядев ее поникшее лицо, добавил: — Вы все сделали правильно, мисс Уилкинс. Очень надеюсь, этот эпизод не вызовет в вас желание уволиться. Это стало бы неприятной потерей для нашей конторы.  
Почему она подумала, что ее кто-то в чем-то упрекает, я так и не понял, но решил, что новичка следует поддержать. К тому же у меня и правда не было к ней серьезных претензий.   
После моих слов она очень удивилась, но здорово повеселела.  
— Спасибо, сэр!

***  
Когда я наконец-то вернулся в наш с Джереми кабинет, он там сидел в гордом одиночестве и даже не пытался делать вид, что ему нечего мне рассказать. Мне и правда было интересно, как прошла его встреча с Коулменом, но я себя не очень хорошо чувствовал. Это был чересчур сложный день. Хуже мне бывает разве что на бессмысленных протокольных мероприятиях, когда требуется не только выполнять все правила этикета, но и делать еще какие-то дополнительные вещи вроде встреч с «подходящими» людьми. В какой-то момент ожидания и чувства окружающих меня людей слипаются в один комок из непередаваемых и непонятных эмоций, и здорово мешают сосредоточиться на чем-то полезном.   
Так что сейчас, чтобы поработать еще немного, мне требовались тишина и покой. Эта особенность моей психики и являлась главной причиной, по которой я всегда мечтал работать не выходя из своего кабинета.   
— Тебе надо в Диоген вступить, — неожиданно сообщил мне Джереми, когда я устроился в своем кресле с чашкой чая в руках.   
— Неплохая идея… — вздохнул я, воскресив в памяти правила клуба. Место, где все молчат, идеально и для отдыха, и для работы. — Но меня пока не примут. Туда не берут лиц моложе тридцати.  
— Тогда придется потерпеть, — согласился он. — Сколько тебе, двадцать шесть?  
— Двадцать восемь, — проворчал я. — Не так уж я молодо выгляжу…  
Джереми отмахнулся и чуть не смел этим неловким жестом стопку папок со своего стола.  
— Разница небольшая.  
Я только печально вздохнул, пронаблюдав как он с легкой паникой на лице поймал верхнюю папку в красной обложке. Если мне для работы был необходим всего лишь отдельный кабинет с хорошей звукоизоляцией, то ему отчаянно требовалась комната без предметов, которые он мог бы сломать, и без твердых углов, об которые мог бы ушибиться сам.  
— Рассказывай, что ты сделал с Коулменом, — попросил я, решив перейти к делам.  
— Подсунул ему бумагу про перевод в Мидлсекс. Но там все равно было написано, что пациента можно наблюдать амбулаторно. Вроде бы купился… В смысле, он ее точно прочитал, я видел. Отчет с его рассказом про нападение на Фреда и его девушку у тебя на столе.  
— Я вижу, — согласился я. — Спасибо. И мисс Уилкинс в первую очередь наша коллега.  
— Нда… А почему ты меня ей не представил? — вдруг с возмущением спросил он, и я с любопытством покосился на него.   
Джереми зачем-то продолжал делать вид, что ему надо знакомиться со всеми девушками нашей конторы, хотя это было совсем не так.   
— Вы с ней не сработаетесь, — честно сказал я. — Ни в каком смысле. Вы совершенно разные, прости. Начать хотя бы с того, что она похоже и правда девушка Фреда.  
Джереми хмыкнул и пожал плечами.  
— Сегодня она девушка Фреда, а завтра нет.  
— Она любит мятное печенье, — добавил я самый главный аргумент, и Джереми немедленно поморщился, а значит я благополучно спас Элис от его внимания.  
Я открыл свою почту и нашел сообщение от агента, который попытался сменить меня, когда я оставил Тиш. Получалось, что он тоже ее потерял, как и Джереми с Фредом сегодня утром. А это значило, что у Мориарти сегодня тоже сложный день. На этот раз я не стал переживать за ее безопасность — у Джейкоба теперь нет никаких причин вредить ей. Она сделалась слишком полезной для него. Агент этот очень переживал: даже включил в рапорт постскриптум, что будет искать ее, пока не найдет.  
Я велел ему наблюдать за ее домом в Лондоне. Туда она вернется рано или поздно.  
— Уже второй мой сотрудник думает, что я его уволю, если он ошибется, — задумчиво сообщил я Джереми. — А ведь у меня даже нет таких полномочий.  
— Значит, ты заставляешь людей расти над собой, — ехидно отозвался он. — Одним своим видом мотивируешь.  
Я внимательно уставился на Джереми. Несмотря на всю свою неуклюжесть, он оставался одним из самых проницательных людей, которых я знал. У меня уже появился план, как запутать Мориарти, и как вывести на чистую воду Коулмена, подозрения против которого превратились в уверенность. Но план был слишком нечеток, и главной неизвестной в нем был сам Мориарти и его окружение.  
— Мм? — Джереми вопросительно вскинул брови. — Ты чего?  
— Я поставлю тебя в пару с Коулменом, — сообщил я. — И дам новое задание.  
— Давай!  
Джереми очень обрадовался и даже подсел вместе со своим стулом поближе ко мне.  
— Тебе нужно будет вместе с ним следить за Мориарти. Обоими. Узнать о них как можно больше. Мне нужно все, что ты сможешь найти: о чем они думают, чем дышат, чего на самом деле хотят. Все, как ты любишь.  
Джереми внимательно меня слушал и не перебивал.   
— И тебе нужно скрывать от Коулмена максимум полезной информации, которую ты добудешь. Коулмен — вторая часть твоего задания. Нужно постараться выяснить, случайно ли он оказался возле места, где бандиты напали на Элис. Придумай информацию, которую можно было бы ему безопасно слить и увидеть результат этой «утечки».   
— Думаешь, он на нашего паука работает? — уточнил Джереми.  
— Почти уверен. Но может быть на кого-то другого. Если будет спрашивать, кто еще сейчас работает над моим заданием, говори, что только вы двое. Лучше добавь, что мне перестали доверять после нападения на новенькую.  
— Понял. Так и скажу, что ты неудачник, — радостно согласился он, и я фыркнул, но согласился.  
— Да, ты в верном направлении мыслишь. И вот еще что.  
Я подробно пересказал ему наш разговор с Тиш, опустив самые личные детали, и велел попробовать выяснить, кого мучили в соседней комнате с местом ее переговоров с Мориарти.  
— Возможно, там вообще никого не было, — предположил Джереми, пожав плечами. — Она же никого не видела, только слышала.  
— Я тоже склоняюсь к этому варианту, но лучше узнать наверняка. Носи с собой диктофон как можно чаще, можешь даже сразу настроить передачу сюда. Коулмен опасен для тебя, но я надеюсь, он не отважится на второе покушение, поскольку теперь кроме него подозревать будет уже некого.  
Джереми рассеянно покивал и вдруг очень восторженно уставился на меня.  
— А ты все-таки подцепил девушку! Я был прав.  
— Чего?  
— Она тебе нравится, и она прибежала к тебе жаловаться на Мориарти. И вы договорились. Но она тебе на самом деле нравится. Так что ты подцепил девушку, — пересказал он мне нелогичный ход своих мыслей. Мне рассуждение показалось не очень убедительным, хотя вывод у него почему-то получился верным.  
Я протяжно вздохнул и недовольно поморщился.  
— Совершенно неважно, кто кому нравится. Она в очень опасном положении сейчас, и ее нужно защищать. Ты мне очень поможешь, если займешься своим заданием.  
— Если тебе нужен совет, как общаться с женщинами, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, — радушно предложил он, а я неожиданно понял, что мне совсем не хочется отказываться от его помощи. Все получилось слишком быстро, и теперь я чувствовал, что снова не понимаю, что произошло между мной и Тиш.  
— Она сказала, ее дедушка и бабушка не примут меня всерьез, если я появлюсь у них в моей обычной одежде, — проворчал я, отводя взгляд. Жаловаться на Тиш я не собирался, но мне и правда не нравилась перспектива менять стиль одежды, пусть даже ради важного дела.  
— Ну знаешь, — услышал я непривычно серьезный голос Джереми и удивленно вскинул на него взгляд. — Если ты собираешься изменить свой статус и сделаться руководителем хотя бы среднего звена, то тебе в любом случае придется одеваться иначе. Этикет. И положено так — руководитель должен выглядеть солидно, а не как вчерашний студент. Ты из-за свитеров с джинсами и кажешься моложе, между прочим.  
Я недовольно нахмурился. Терпеть не могу, когда он прав. А он похоже прав. Отвратительно прав.   
— Ясно, — хмуро отозвался я. — Спасибо.  
— Я тебя не обидел? — очень заботливо спросил он, а я покачал головой.   
— Нет. Спасибо за совет. Я пойду домой.  
— Агаа, до завтра. Сообщу, как с Коулменом встречусь.  
Я поспешно вышел из кабинета, натягивая пальто. Очень хотелось домой. Там-то точно никого уже не будет.

***  
Дома я устроился на диване с книгой и новой чашкой чая. Слова Джереми почему-то выбили меня из колеи. Ничего особенного он не сказал, однако его слова следовало обдумать и тщательно, а на это у меня уже не было сил. Поэтому я хотел как следует отвлечься, чтобы отдохнуть. Я успел прочесть полглавы занимательного труда, посвященного особенностям строительства пирамид ацтеков, когда мой телефон зазвонил.  
Я не глядя принял вызов и приложил трубку к уху, думая, что звонит мама, однако на мое приветствие ответил совсем не мамин голос. Это была Тиш, и она звучала очень устало.   
— Привет, Уильям, — сказала она.  
— Привет. Только это Майкрофт. Надеюсь, ты не ошиблась номером, — усмехнувшись, сказал я. — Ты в порядке?  
— Да, я дома…   
— Тебя опять приглашал в гости наш общий знакомый? — спросил я и тут же уточнил: — Можешь говорить свободно, мы проверяли твой телефон.  
Тиш ехидно фыркнула.  
— Ну вы даете… У служащих МИ5 вообще личная жизнь бывает? Если вы всегда все проверяете и говорить не можете вот даже просто так.  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил я. — У меня не было с тех пор, как я тут работаю.  
— А до этого была? — вдруг очень заинтересованно осведомилась она.  
Я тихо засмеялся и отложил книгу на стол. Разговор с Тиш тоже мог здорово меня отвлечь, не хуже книги. Может даже лучше.  
— Да, была, — признался я. — У меня было несколько романов, пока я учился в университете. Но не очень удачные.  
— Это хорошо! Иначе ты бы может уже был удачно женат на девушке из хорошей семьи. И вынужден был бы играть со мной роман.  
— Да. Возможно. Правда, я бы в этом случае не стал так делать, — подумав, ответил я. — Если я когда-нибудь женюсь, то буду искать другие способы решить дело. Всегда есть другие способы. Наш случай скорее исключение. Потому что у Мориарти извращенные наклонности.  
Тут Тиш очень тяжело вздохнула.  
— Расскажи, что собиралась, — попросил я.  
— Я его не понимаю совсем, — с душераздирающей тоской в голосе изрекла Тиш. — Обычно про человека почти сразу все понятно. По крайней мере, самое главное. А про него ничего. Он как будто ускользает. Как будто его не существует. Как привидение.  
Я немного растерялся. Такого признания от нее я почему-то не ожидал услышать. Значит, обычно все понятно. Даже интересно, что она такое поняла про меня.  
— Нда? — протянул я, так и не найдясь с ответом. Хорошо, что Тиш не ждала от меня этот ответ — ей просто было нужно выговориться.  
— Даже древних германцев проще понять, — еще жалобнее заявила она. — То, что они писали, и что слушали, дает так много... Они уже почти родные. А этого я вижу своими глазами, и собственными ушами слышу, что он говорит, но не могу ничего понять. Что он на самом деле хочет? Для чего ему вся эта грязь вообще? Не может же быть, что ради грязи?  
— Я пока не знаю точно. Есть только неподтвержденные гипотезы. Но собираюсь узнать, — твердо сказал я. — Тебе расскажу первой, обещаю.  
— А какие гипотезы у тебя есть?  
Она теперь спрашивала с явной надеждой. Ей и правда было важно услышать мои предположения. Я вдруг подумал, что Тиш всегда было интересно меня слушать. Все время, что мы знакомы, с первой же минуты. Я это и раньше замечал, но сейчас этот факт предстал передо мной во всей своей полноте. Почему-то я не сразу правильно оценил масштабы этого свойства Тиш, а теперь вдруг увидел, насколько внушительные выводы можно из него сделать.  
Немного помолчав, я ответил на ее вопрос:  
— Хочет он скорее всего просто власти. Потому что любит, когда люди делают то, что ему нужно. Причем так, чтоб они не знали, что действуют не самостоятельно. Он искусный манипулятор, и кроме того гениальный стратег. Мыслит не днями или неделями, а сразу на годы вперед. Поэтому нам следует это учитывать.   
— На годы… — изумленно выдохнула Тиш.  
— Да. Далекоидущие планы предугадать не так сложно как кажется, если знаешь чего человек на самом деле хочет. Пока мы этого не знаем, я бы сосредоточился на том, что он хочет, чтобы происходило прямо сейчас. Думаю, ему хочется, чтобы я делал то, что он спланировал. Ему интересно заставить меня плясать под его дудку, потому что он меня опасается и не хочет, чтобы я получил повышение с большими полномочиями. Очень важно, чтобы он не отвлекался от этой цели на что-то другое. Поэтому надо его заинтересовать, — я как-то незаметно начал пересказывать часть своего плана. — Чтобы ему не было слишком скучно за нами наблюдать.   
— И что для этого требуется?  
— От тебя — отслеживать его реакцию. И поддерживать игру. Очень сожалею, но тебе придется играть перед ним беспринципную стерву.  
Я совсем не был уверен, что тон у меня вышел сочувствующий. Но я искренне надеялся.  
— Ничего, это я могу, — уверенно сказала она, и я с облегчением услышал, что инфернальная тоска исчезла из ее голоса.  
Потом она принялась болтать сама, а мне можно было только слушать, и это действительно оказался очень хороший отдых для моего уставшего ума.


	6. Разрушенный мост

Мост качался от малейшего движения. Доски, из которых он был сложен, казалось, были готовы рассыпаться прямо под босыми ногами. Внизу, под мостом бушевала черная вода, бесконечная и страшная. А над головой у меня блестела и шумела точно такая же поверхность воды. Что было позади, откуда я шла и что здесь делаю, я не знала. Я боялась смотреть вниз, и единственное, что мне было ясно: мне очень нужно дойти до другого края. Там меня ждут.   
Я делала шаг и, цепенея от ужаса, ощущала, как скрипят хрупкие деревяшки. Мне казалось, если я упаду в черную воду внизу, то случится что-то совершенно непоправимое, а потому делать этого никак нельзя.   
С той стороны меня ждали двое. Они были так далеко, что я никак не могла понять, кто они, но проснулась я от того, что меня позвал мамин голос, и позвал громко:  
— Сколько можно спать! Всю жизнь проспишь! — рявкнула она мне прямо в ухо, чего за ней при жизни не водилось.  
Я подскочила на подушке и сонно уставилась на того, кто кричал. Это была, конечно же, не мама, а моя собственная бабушка. Иногда она бывает агрессивной, например, когда будит меня. На мою маму она ни капли не похожа, так что я даже предположить не могу, почему она приняла ее образ во сне.   
— Доброе утро, — пробурчала я и спряталась под одеялом с головой. — Я же просила не заходить в мою комнату.  
— Я не захожу, когда тут еще кто-то есть, — возразила бабушка. — Но ты не проснулась по своему же будильнику. А я проснулась.  
— Извини, не хотела тебя будить, — проворчала я, продолжая прятаться под одеялом.  
— Между прочим, если бы ты все-таки вышла за Питера, мы бы с дедушкой отсюда съехали, и тебе не мешали.  
По ее голосу я поняла, что она поджала губы. Я тяжко вздохнула, закрывая глаза. Как выглядит бабушка, когда так делает, я прекрасно помнила. Она замирает и становится похожей на монумент печали со сложенными руками и скорбным лицом.   
— А если бы за кого-нибудь другого? — поинтересовалась я, когда молчание даже под одеялом сделалось слишком уж неуютным, а бабушка так никуда и не ушла.  
— И за кого-то другого — тоже. Если, конечно, мы согласимся тебя ему доверить, — охотно согласилась бабушка, и я снова вздохнула, на сей раз с облегчением, потому что она, видимо, решила, что ее родственный долг на сегодня исполнен, и направилась в коридор.  
Вчера был очень, очень тяжелый день, и я благодарила небеса, что сегодня выходной. Вечером, когда я разговаривала с Майкрофтом, то уже почти не понимала, что происходит и на каком свете я нахожусь, но постановила оставить решение этих важных вопросов на утро. Хотя его фирменное спокойствие здорово мне помогло заснуть и даже более-менее выспаться.  
Как только бабушкины шаги затихли на лестнице, я мысленно вернулась к событиям вчерашнего дня. Мне теперь подумалось, что следует сосредоточиться только на хорошем, ибо хорошего хватало.   
У меня определенно появился новый мужчина, и он был лучше любых других. Я таких раньше и не встречала. Или встречала, а они были много меня старше и вообще моими постоянными преподавателями — то есть людьми, к которым было бы неэтично приставать с какими-то там отношениями, кроме деловых.   
Кроме того, его вполне можно было представить бабушке и дедушке так, чтобы они перестали запихивать меня в удачный брак. Майкрофт Холмс очень даже удачная партия для меня с их точки зрения, пусть даже он чиновник без дополнительных доходов. Им в общем-то все равно, каким человеком будет мой муж — важней, чтоб был «правильного круга». Хотя конечно про женитьбу пока никто не говорит, но они все равно будут об этом думать, и пусть их лучше ничего не тревожит.  
Настроение мое, здорово испорченное кошмаром и грубым пробуждением, стремительно исправлялось.  
Второй важный факт из вчерашнего дня — я здорово продвинулась с решением тайны смерти мамы и папы. Шерлок Холмс внушил мне доверие к себе, хотя пока ничего не сделал. Я вспомнила, что он обещал прийти сегодня за письмами и дневниками. Следовало подготовить все к его приходу.   
Довольно потянувшись, я выпросталась из-под одеяла и повернула голову вправо. На тумбочке как обычно стоял Пиппин — деревянная статуэтка с распахнутым ртом, полным зубов. Щелкунчик. Я ему довольно улыбнулась. Пиппин всегда меня радовал, потому что был приятного розового цвета, а в глазах у него светилась любовь ко всему миру. Кто ему такие глаза нарисовал, я к сожалению так и не выяснила, но этот художник заслужил мою горячую благодарность.  
Третий факт, очень внушительный: у Элис тоже кто-то появился, но она почему-то не захотела мне рассказать. Или не подумала. Или еще что-то. В любом случае, мне теперь было очень любопытно, куда она вчера убежала, и как прошла ее встреча. Так что после завтрака я собиралась ей позвонить и как следует допросить.  
Элис ответила почти сразу и почему-то вполголоса, будто боялась кого-то разбудить.  
— Привет... — поздоровалась она.  
Чтобы поговорить с лучшей подругой, я удобно устроилась в бывшем мамином кресле в ее бывшем кабинете. В розовый я тут ничего перекрашивать не стала, только подновила деревянные панели и заказала реставрацию мебели. Стол еще не вернули, а вот кресло уже тут стояло и очень меня радовало, потому что было таким же удобным, как в детстве. Бумаги для Шерлока, которые мне надо было собрать, в стопке лежали на подлокотнике, и я их придерживала одной рукой.  
— Привет, дорогая! — ответила я. — Рассказывай!  
— О чем? — уточнила она, а я очень укоризненно и громко вздохнула в трубку.  
— О том, к кому ты вчера от меня сбежала! Рассказывай.   
Элис в ответ помолчала, а я даже насупилась, потому что обычно она мне все сразу про всех своих парней рассказывала.   
— Он полицейский, — все же начала говорить Элис, когда я уже почти решила на нее обидеться. — Его зовут Фред.   
— Полицейский! Здорово! — очень обрадовалась я.  
Потому что Майкрофт тоже почти полицейский. И вообще, здорово, что у него такая интересная работа.  
— Нда. Я сейчас тут с ним. Он вчера был ранен на задании, — продолжала рассказывать Элис. — Не слишком тяжело, он дома лечится. А я тут с ним сижу.  
— Ааа, — протянула я. — Вот почему ты так тихо говоришь.  
— Ага. Чтобы ему не мешать.  
Я задумчиво хмыкнула. Кажется, вчерашний вечер у всех был тяжелым. И коллега Майкрофта попала в какую-то переделку, и вот этот Фред тоже. Надо, наверное, изменить своей привычке читать о событиях семисотлетней давности, и просмотреть вчерашние новости.   
— Ну и какой он? — с искренним любопытством спросила я.   
Элис всегда очень интересно выбирала себе мужчин. Однажды она встречалась с самым настоящим дрессировщиком дельфинов. А в школе сумела закрутить роман с первым парнем в классе, и сама же бросила его, удивив всех девчонок, которые сохли по нему. Мне она потом призналась, что он был ужасно скучный и странный. Элис поначалу просто хотела выяснить, почему все сходят по нему с ума. Оказалось, действительно только из-за того, что он на школьных вечеринках ставил музыку. Диджеи, даже школьные, тогдашним подросткам казались очень крутыми ребятами, независимо от их личных особенностей. Тот парень, например, был удивительно невнимательным к другим и часто грубил. И чувство юмора у него оказалось неприятное.  
Поэтому теперь я с интересом ждала, что она расскажет про этого своего Фреда.  
— Он отличный, — с энтузиазмом ответила Элис. — Я про таких раньше только в фильмах видела. С ним мне можно никак не притворяться, представляешь?   
Я восхищенно охнула и устроилась в кресле поудобнее.  
— А ему с тобой?   
— Надеюсь, и ему тоже, — согласилась она. — У него такая работа… Ну знаешь, полицейские детективы должны играть роли, когда, например, допрашивают подозреваемых или свидетелей. Ему это в общем нравится, но он все равно устает. Так что ему нужно от этого отдыхать.   
Я слушала ее с удовольствием, потому что Элис рассказывала с огромным воодушевлением в голосе, и это, кажется, был первый раз, когда она так говорила о своем мужчине.   
— Понимаю. У меня с Майкрофтом похоже, — решила поделиться я.  
— Правда?  
Теперь я услышала в ее тоне недоверие, причем очень сильное, и даже слегка обиделась за него.  
— А что? Почему ты сомневаешься? — надувшись, спросила я.  
— Ну он… таким строгим кажется, — объяснила она очень сконфуженно, видимо, услышав, что меня расстроили ее слова. — Он вроде ничего такого и не делал, а у меня осталось ощущение, что он меня постоянно осуждал.   
— Почему? — тут я перестала обижаться на нее, потому что когда удивляешься так сильно, обижаться сложно. — Он же ничего такого тебе не говорил.  
— Тогда нет. Но я его видела раньше, мы знакомы. Он приходил в нашу библиотеку…  
Я слегка нахмурилась, потому что Элис звучала немного странно. Как будто сочиняла на ходу, а не вспоминала. Подумав, что мне это может и казаться, я решила не обращать на это внимание.  
— И что такого он тебе там сказал? — с интересом спросила я.  
Мы с Элис довольно редко оставались разного мнения о людях, и каждый раз это было чрезвычайно любопытно.   
— Да ничего, — теперь Элис казалась совершенно несчастной. — Даже помог. С бумагами. А все равно показалось, что считает меня совсем глупой и неумехой.  
— О, поверь мне, тебе кажется! — как могла искренне воскликнула я. — Вот увидишь, он даже так не думает. Просто он правда очень умный, и может быть, кажется снисходительным или, наоборот, слишком требовательным. Но он очень заботливый. Видишь, тебе помог. И ничем не упрекнул. И мне тоже помог. Он, представляешь, мои работы собирается упомянуть в обзоре. Наравне с такими важными людьми! Он хороший, тебе только надо с ним поближе познакомиться.  
— А где он вообще работает, ты в курсе? — вдруг очень серьезно спросила Элис. — Он ведь не преподаватель.  
— Чиновник средней руки в Правительстве, — повторила я легенду Майкрофта самым невозмутимым тоном. — Я не вникала. Работа в офисе. Если тебе интересно, спрошу у него. Что-то скучное, но важное.   
— Ясно, — вздохнула Элис.  
Как я и подумала, выяснять подробнее ей будет не интересно: Элис терпеть не может разбираться в хитросплетениях бюрократического аппарата нашей страны. Я вообще-то тоже не люблю. Не представляю, кто любит.  
Потом мы договорились встретиться на днях и еще немного поболтали обо всем подряд. Элис показалась мне более задумчивой, чем обычно, и я вскоре отпустила ее ухаживать за этим ее Фредом. 

***  
Шерлок так и не пришел лично — прислал вместо себя какого-то парня в обносках и написал мне сообщение, чтобы его не прогоняли, а отдали бумаги и десять фунтов. Вышло не очень удобно, потому что этого человека увидел дедушка и строго на меня смотрел, пока я выносила мамины дневники, записку, которую мне выдал Мориарти-старший, и деньги.   
К счастью, спрашивать дедушка у меня ничего не стал. С тех пор как я решила стать историком, как мама, он вообще со мной старается не разговаривать. Его почему-то очень шокировало, что я не следую семейной традиции: я должна была работать с ним в Правительстве, например. Или выйти замуж за кого-нибудь, кто работает в Правительстве. В общем, неправильная я внучка, как ни посмотри. Может быть, хоть Майкрофт примирит их с действительностью?   
Задумавшись о своей жизни, я вышла в сад с книжкой, одолженной Майкрофтом, и чешско-польским словарем. Сегодня стало совсем тепло — сидеть в помещении не хотелось. В саду я устроилась на скамейке под Пушком. Это было мое убежище. Мама постаралась засунуть Пушка в самый дальний заросший угол сада, где даже садовник редко бывал, так что здесь меня не могли бы найти домашние.   
Чтение на любимую тему увлекло меня настолько, что я вернулась в дом только через несколько часов, когда стало темнеть. В холле меня встретила бабушка. Странно на меня посмотрев, она сообщила:  
— К тебе опять приходили. Принесли цветы. Мне пришлось расписаться.   
Последняя фраза у нее получилась почему-то обвиняющим тоном. Я пропустила этот факт мимо ушей: бабушка хорошо владеет писчими принадлежностями, не из-за чего переживать. Главное, что кто-то прислал мне цветы!  
— Где они? — осведомилась я.  
— У тебя в комнате. Еще там была записка. У тебя кто-то появился? Почему ты не знакомишь его с нами? Стыдишься его? Надеюсь, это не тот ужасный оборванец, который приходил утром?  
Я продолжила пропускать ее слова мимо ушей и поспешила к себе. В первый момент я почему-то решила, что это Питер хочет извиниться за свое безобразное поведение. Во второй подумала про Мориарти — в последнюю нашу встречу он вел себя подчеркнуто восхищенно, и я была готова к любым странным жестам с его стороны. Воспоминание о нем заставило меня замедлить шаг и вспомнить, что у меня есть такого тяжелого в комнате под рукой на случай, если из букета выползет огромный паук.   
Увидев, что цветы это семь очень красивых темно-красных роз с крупными бутонами, а записка к ним подписана М.Х. я вспомнила про Майкрофта и немедленно устыдилась, что не подумала о нем сразу же. Майкрофт написал, что приглашает меня завтра вечером в оперу на Травиату, и попросил ответить по телефону, как только это будет удобно.  
Я плюхнулась в кресло, схватив мобильник, и прижала трубку к уху, нетерпеливо слушая гудки.   
— Алло? — ответил Майкрофт, и я сразу же воскликнула, не став здороваться:  
— Они такие красивые! Спасибо тебе большое!  
Я правда была очень рада, что он подарил мне цветы. И они правда были красивые. Еще я подумала, что наверно, если бы он не был вынужден демонстрировать наш роман на публику, то вел бы себя иначе. Я решила, что обязательно это у него спрошу.  
— Рад, что тебе нравится, — ответил он улыбаясь, судя по голосу.   
— И на свидание в оперу я с тобой конечно же приду! Встречаемся прямо там?  
— Ни в коем случае, — тут же возразил Майкрофт, неожиданно сделавшись очень серьезным. — Я за тобой заеду. К дому твоих родителей. За час до начала спектакля.  
Я нахмурилась и решила его предупредить:  
— Но тогда тебя увидят мои родственники. Они очень любопытные…  
— Я на это и рассчитываю, — ответил он.   
— Ааа, ясно, — отозвалась я, сразу же расстроившись.   
Получается, он все-таки играет на публику, и свидание тоже для зрителей. Это оказалось очень обидно, я даже сама не ожидала, что это так сильно меня заденет.   
— Что случилось? — очень удивился Майкрофт и, похоже, забеспокоился. — Я что-то не так делаю?  
— Наверно, все так, — вздохнула я. Поколебавшись, я решила прямо сейчас и выяснить, надо мне обижаться или все-таки не стоит: — Тебе это все несвойственно ведь, да? Ты бы ничего этого не делал, если бы не твоя работа.  
Майкрофт в ответ вздохнул и замолчал, а я продолжила беспокоиться. Мне подумалось, что он вообще-то хорошо себя ведет, а у меня к нему уже второй день какие-то претензии. И зачем я к нему пристаю? Разве у меня есть причины сомневаться в его правдивости?  
Внутренний голос, который обычно молчит, почему-то очень уверенно сообщил мне, что причины есть и веские. Однако развивать свою мысль этот голос не стал, и я совсем огорчилась, решив успокоить Майкрофта, чтобы он не боялся сказать мне правду, какой бы она ни была.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи как есть, — попросила я упавшим тоном, потому что молчал он уже очень долго, и это напугало меня до глубины души. — Мне нужно понимать, с кем я встречаюсь.  
— Я бы послал тебе не красные розы, — ответил он, снова тяжело вздохнув. — Слишком банальный выбор на мой вкус. В остальном отличий нет.  
Теперь замолчала уже я, потому что растерялась. Розы были очень, очень красивые. Мне было немного жаль, что самому Майкрофту они почему-то не нравились И зачем он так долго молчал, прежде чем сказать мне это?   
— Я понимаю, почему ты не можешь поверить мне полностью, — вдруг снова заговорил Майкрофт, теперь невозмутимым тоном, и я с очередным приступом стыда поняла, что он тоже очень огорчился и потому долго подбирал слова. — Это нормально при моем роде деятельности. И учитывая, как сильно ты сердилась на меня еще вчера... Я постараюсь придумать, что сделать, чтобы убедить тебя в своей… искренности.   
По моим щекам покатились слезы, потому что он опять был очень хороший и понимающий, а я снова вела себя несправедливо.   
— Не должен ты ничего делать, ты же ни в чем не виноват!   
— А это неважно. Я исхожу не из чьей-то вины, а из того, что тебе плохо. И хочу тебе помочь.  
Тут я громко шмыгнула в трубку, потому что он продолжал быть возмутительно трогательным, и Майкрофт опять тяжко вздохнул.  
— Еще я что-нибудь придумаю, чтобы адекватно реагировать на твои слезы… — очень задумчиво сообщил он и, наверное, решил попробовать сменить тему. — Я бы тебе подарил не красные розы, а скорее кремовые.  
— П-почему? — справившись со слезами, спросила я.  
— Белый — свадебный цвет, так что дарить белые противоречило бы этикету. Но герцоги Йоркские всегда были мне ближе, чем Ланкастеры. Так что ближайший цвет к белому, но не белый.  
Я невольно рассмеялась и услышала, что Майкрофт снова вздохнул, но теперь с облегчением.  
— Тогда не говори этого дедушке, он яростный фанат Тюдоров, ничего с ним не поделаешь.  
— А ты нет? — с преувеличенной серьезностью уточнил он.  
— Нет, я считаю, они заигрались с пропагандой, — весело ответила я. — Белый вепрь был хорошим королем, ему стоило править дольше.   
— Как мне повезло, — еще серьезнее сказал Майкрофт и тоже усмехнулся. — Тебе лучше?  
— Да, спасибо. Ты очень хороший, — искренне высказалась я. — Прости меня, что я все время рыдаю. Обычно я более уравновешенная. Постараюсь так не делать, чтобы тебе тоже не было тяжело.  
— Спасибо. Но я понимаю, что иногда это необходимо.  
Теперь, когда я перестала переживать из-за ерунды, я наконец услышала в его голосе напряжение: ему и правда очень не нравилось, когда я плачу. Так что теперь я постаралась исправить его настроение, поделившись впечатлениями от книги. Когда мне показалось, что он уже не ждет, что я поломаюсь прямо во время разговора, мы распрощались.

***  
Мне давно так легко не работалось. В тот день я до глубокой ночи дочитывала и конспектировала книгу. А завтра с утра уехала в университетскую библиотеку и сидела над книжками до самого обеда. Кажется, я продвинулась в работе над диссертацией дальше, чем за последний год учебы. Это вдохновляло. Может быть я даже закончу ее в срок, хотя еще дня три назад и не надеялась.  
К вечеру я вернулась домой и, не обращая внимания на бабушку, которая встретила меня на пороге с обвиняющим лицом, бросилась к себе в комнату. Я безнадежно опаздывала ко времени, назначенному Уильямом. То есть Майкрофтом. Интересно, он обидится, когда я его назову Уильямом в лицо при встрече или вообще, например, в постели, если она когда-нибудь случится?  
Стремительно посетив ванну, я закопалась в шкаф. Что надеть, я уже придумала, но Майкрофт должен прийти через десять минут, а мне в любом случае надо еще высушить волосы! Опаздывать мне совсем не улыбалось, и я даже отругала платье, которое почему-то не желало находиться. Потом оказалось, что нужная сережка в шкатулке только одна, а вторая неизвестно где. В общем, к выходу я спустилась только через полчаса, а выглядела, думаю, не самым веселым образом: мне было очень стыдно за свое опоздание, даже щеки горели и хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.   
Я услышала голоса еще на лестнице. Кажется, бабушка рассказывала кому-то, что ее внучка совсем непутевая и постоянно опаздывает. На сей раз я была с ней полностью согласна. Ответил бабушке почему-то Майкрофт, и я ускорила шаг.  
— Мы пока нисколько не опаздываем, не беспокойтесь, миссис Рочестер, — очень вежливо сказал он и обернулся в мою сторону, потому что я наконец-то спустилась. — Добрый вечер. Ты прекрасно выглядишь.  
Я в свою очередь с любопытством уставилась на него. Он последовал моему совету насчет внешнего вида и сейчас был совсем не похож на того парня в свитере, с которым я познакомилась два дня назад. Костюм сидел весьма удачно, хотя на свидание с девушкой можно было надеть и не настолько строгий галстук. Но это уже нюансы, а бабушке с дедушкой такой даже больше понравится.  
— Спасибо! — польщенно ответила я и протянула ему руку, чтобы обнять или взять за руку. — Ты тоже.  
Он невозмутимо перехватил мою кисть и наклонился, церемонно целуя пальцы.   
— Мистер Холмс, совсем не обязательно вести себя с Летицией, как с принцессой, когда вы в кругу семьи, — сварливо сказала бабушка.   
— Эмили, пусть дети соблюдают правила этикета, раз им нравится, — вдруг вставил реплику дедушка, который только что зашел в холл. — Это лучше, чем если бы Летиция кинулась ему на шею прямо тут, например.  
Я протяжно вздохнула. Они почему-то не могли мне простить, что я так делала с каждым своим парнем, не обращая внимания на их присутствие. На людях следует вести себя прилично, видите ли. Спасибо, хоть мое поведение в постели не регламентируют, и то хлеб.   
Майкрофт внимательно взглянул на дедушку, одновременно очень мягко взяв меня за руку и притянув ближе.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Рочестер. Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, я много о вас слышал, и мне очень приятно познакомиться.   
— Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс. Знакомая фамилия, среди ваших родственников нет членов Парламента?   
— По моим сведениям, последним членом Парламента был сэр Томас Холмс в восемнадцатом веке. Также мои предки были членами парламентов Ирландии и Англии, пока те существовали порознь, — невозмутимо ответил Майкрофт. — В моей семье существует традиция поступать на государственную службу в том или ином виде, так что возможно когда-нибудь кто-то из Холмсов снова будет заседать там.   
Дедушка подошел к Майкрофту и пожал ему руку, из-за чего тому пришлось выпустить мою.   
— Рад с вами познакомиться. Надеюсь, вам придется по душе наша семья, а достоинства нашей внучки перевесят ее недостатки, и вы не оставите ее, — витиевато изрек он.  
Я тут же вспомнила, из-за чего перестала пытаться наладить с ним отношения: он часто высказывался так, что было решительно непонятно, хвалит он меня перед моим другом или унижает.  
Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся в ответ и снова взял меня за руку.  
— Спасибо вам за теплый прием. Нам теперь действительно пора ехать.  
— До свидания! — попрощалась бабушка.  
— Пока! — сказала я и поспешила вслед за Майкрофтом.  
Тот молчаливо довел меня по дорожке к воротам и усадил в машину. Вчера у него еще не было машины, и я с интересом отметила, что это просторный новенький Форд черного цвета. Довольно внушительно выглядящий. Если бабушка с дедушкой видели его, это должно было добавить Майкрофту очков.   
Я дождалась, пока он тоже сядет, и вопросительно уставилась на него. Тот отстраненно посмотрел на дорогу, глубоко вздохнул и аккуратно тронулся с места. Заметив, что его плечи опустились, будто он только сейчас позволил себе расслабиться, я обрадованно заулыбалась. Получалось, он и правда не напрягается рядом со мной, не пытается ничего играть.   
— Ну как они тебе? — с любопытством спросила я, тоже уставившись на дорогу вперед.  
Тот покосился на меня и усмехнулся, как мне показалось, с сочувствием.  
— В целом ничего. Если общаться раз в год, то даже терпимо.  
Я весело хмыкнула.  
— А ты им понравился.   
— Надеюсь… Ссориться с твоей родней в мои планы точно не входило. Очень жаль.  
— Что жаль? — удивилась я.  
— Что поссориться нельзя, — пояснил Майкрофт. — Им так нравятся правила приличия, но сами они ведут себя неэтично по отношению к тебе. Совершенно недопустимое поведение.  
— Просто я им не нравлюсь, — весело ответила я. — Вот и приходится искать компромисс. К тому же в их картине мира я не соблюдаю множество важнейших правил. Поэтому по отношению ко мне можно их нарушать.  
Майкрофт опять глубоко вздохнул и ничего не сказал. Я же принялась его разглядывать. Костюм ему шел. Он сразу выглядел немного старше и солиднее. Правда прямо сейчас он еще и почему-то был мрачным, и мне захотелось сделать что-нибудь, чтобы он перестал. У нас же свидание.  
— Тебе правда очень идет этот костюм, — убедительно сказала я.   
Он бегло мне улыбнулся.  
— А тебе идет это платье. И прическа. Очень жаль, что не вышло обнять тебя при встрече. Я совсем не возражаю, если ты будешь кидаться мне на шею, когда мы встречаемся один на один.  
— Спасибо, это для меня очень важно.  
Мы подъезжали к театру, и похоже действительно не опаздывали. Я же вдруг почувствовала, что почему-то хочу снова плакать. Как будто прямо сейчас происходит что-то очень страшное, с чем я совсем ничего не могу поделать.   
— Мы можем не идти на спектакль, если тебе нехорошо, — неожиданно услышала я и повернулась к Майкрофту. Тот остановил машину на парковке и внимательно смотрел на меня. Почему-то от его взгляда мне сразу сделалось легче.  
— Нет… Нет, я в порядке… — я помотала головой и поспешно вытерла мокрые глаза. — То есть, не в порядке, но я сейчас буду. Прости, не знаю, что со мной творится…   
— Это совершенно нормально, — еще неожиданнее сказал он, взяв меня за руку.   
Я же удивленно округлила глаза и снова помотала головой.  
— Неправда, я веду себя как самый неуравновешенный на свете человек. У меня свидание с целым тобой, а я снова плачу.  
— Просто ты хороший законопослушный человек. При встрече с такими, как Мориарти, для хороших законопослушных людей совершенно нормально испытывать растерянность и страх… А ты к тому же успешно прячешь эти чувства от всех родственников, ближайших друзей и от него самого. Я надеялся отвлечь и развлечь тебя, но похоже у меня ничего не получается. Хотя мне скорее лестно, что при мне ты можешь позволить себе чувствовать все, что скрываешь.   
Я изумленно взирала на него, пока он говорил, и ощущала, как на сердце делается легче. Он совершенно прав. И как у него получается? Он как будто видит меня насквозь, но это совсем не страшно. Наверно, ему можно.   
— Да, я могу. Потому что ты хороший. И у тебя отлично получается, — очень серьезно сказала я, сжав его руку в ответ. — Пойдем смотреть Травиату.

***  
Следующие несколько дней прошли спокойно. Я жила как обычно, словно и не было никакого преступника, которого мне надо было водить за нос. С Майкрофтом мы созванивались каждый день и встречались вечерами на свиданиях. Каждый раз, если приглашал Майкрофт, получалось очень традиционное классическое свидание, как по учебнику. И Майкрофт, по крайней мере, пока нас могли видеть посторонние, вел себя со мной как заправский джентльмен: поцелуи и обьятия он себе позволял, но сдержанные и осторожные.   
Наедине же Майкрофт вел себя гораздо откровеннее и расслабленнее, чем на людях. Думаю, чтобы я перестала сомневаться в том, что он только играет привязанность. У него успешно получилось меня в этом убедить. Однако я старательно подстраивалась под его поведение на публике и не торопила события.   
Однажды утром я вышла на пробежку на площадку рядом с общежитием. Погода была отличная, и мое настроение тоже, несмотря на ранний подъем. Мне нравилось тренироваться, когда еще почти никого нет. В пустом парке есть свое очарование. Закончив тренировку, я быстрым шагом шла по дорожке мимо зеленеющих кленов.   
В середине дорожки была беседка, и проходя мимо нее, я машинально бросила взгляд на скамейку. Там сидели две знакомые фигуры, и я подавила малодушный порыв сделать вид, что никого не заметила.   
— Привееет! — протянул Джим, весело помахав мне. Он был одет в черный пиджак и брюки из очень хорошей ткани. Судя по тому, как костюм сидел, может быть, даже индивидуальный пошив. Значит, нашел себе работу?  
Я улыбнулась в ответ и подошла к братьям Мориарти.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровалась я.   
— Доброе утро, мисс Рочестер, — ответил мне Джейкоб, пристально оглядев меня будто собирался съесть.  
— Он опять заставил тебя его сопровождать? — с сочувствием спросила я у Джима.  
Тот в ответ рассмеялся и махнул рукой.  
— Нет, у меня тут встреча с коллегой. Сейчас я вас оставлю. Хотел поздороваться.  
Он вскочил и дурашливо поклонился мне.   
— Всего хорошего, милая Летиция.  
Я помахала ему вслед.  
— Присядете? — спросил у меня Мориарти-старший, показав взглядом на освободившееся место рядом.  
Я молча кивнула и села рядом с ним.  
— Как у вас дела? Вам еще не надоел мистер Холмс? — участливо спросил у меня Мориарти, и я пожала плечами.  
— А разве это имеет значение?  
— Такое рвение, конечно, похвально, — продолжил Мориарти разговаривать очень доверительным тоном. — Но я же не могу не видеть, как скучно он ухаживает. Никакой фантазии. Как думаете, почему?  
— Он очень ценит традиции, — ответила я чистую правду. — И правила приличия.   
— Он вас не подпускает близко, — сообщил он, а я вздохнула и кивнула, решив не переубеждать его. — Думаете только из-за этого, или он вас в чем-то подозревает?  
— А в чем ему меня подозревать? — беззаботно переспросила я. — Я не делаю ничего предосудительного. Встречаться с сотрудниками МИ5 не запрещено законом. Нет, я его спрашивала, почему он не хочет пока идти дальше, и он сказал, что хотел бы, но позже, когда будет уверен в наших отношениях.  
— Хм, чего же ему не хватает, как думаете?  
Я нахмурилась, потому что мне немного надоело, что он спрашивает, что я думаю. Это вообще-то не его дело.  
— Я не знаю. Но я могу спросить. Он всегда прямо отвечает на прямо заданные вопросы.  
— О, как это удобно! — восхитился Мориарти.  
— Вы хотите узнать что-то о его работе? — поинтересовалась я. — Если так, то у меня не выходит ничего у него выяснить о МИ5. Он твердо держится легенды.  
— Нет, о его работе я могу и сам все выяснить из других источников.  
Я невозмутимо кивнула, решив как можно быстрее сказать Майкрофту, что у Мориарти есть где-то «источник». Впрочем, тот, возможно уже и так это знает. Я задумчиво уставилась в стену беседки. По витой решетке ползла зеленая гусеница, и я невольно проследила за ней взглядом, стараясь не обращать внимание на Мориарти, который пристально пялился на меня.  
— Вот что я думаю, — вдруг изрек он торжественно и важно.  
Я вопросительно оглянулась на него. Мориарти льстиво улыбался мне.  
— Вы ему очень нравитесь. Будь это не так, он не тратил бы столько сил. Насколько я успел его изучить, для него не проблема завести короткий роман на пару ночей с женщиной, которая физически привлекательна. Раз он вас к себе не подпускает, его намерения серьезны и, я бы сказал, консервативны.  
Я старательно сохранила невозмутимый вид. Пока он говорил, я вспомнила чудесный вечер позавчерашнего дня. Майкрофт и я поужинали в ресторане, а потом сидели у него дома и изучали очередную монографию по теме моей диссертации. Когда я вдруг вспомнила, что уже очень поздно, и мне пора ехать домой, он предложил остаться у него. И был при этом довольно выразительным. Ну, то есть для себя довольно выразительным и предельно откровенным.   
А я отказалась. Сослалась на дела. Дела у меня действительно были, но я бы могла их отложить. Правда же была в том, что мне просто вдруг стало страшно. Словно я совершенно точно сделаю что-то не так, и все испорчу. Страх был очень глупый, но странно сильный. Майкрофт, наверное, заметил, что мне не по себе и не стал настаивать. И сам отвез меня домой.  
Однако знать все это Мориарти было не нужно. Поэтому я продолжила поддерживать его уверенность в излишней консервативности Майкрофта.  
— Я тоже пришла к этому выводу. Не имею ничего против, — совершенно искренне сообщила я.  
— Правда?! — восхитился Мориарти в очередной раз.  
— Почему бы нет? Моим родственникам он понравился, мы одного круга. А наша с вами сделка подразумевает, что я должна достичь максимально возможного уровня близости. Похоже, у меня не получится этого сделать без следующего логичного шага. Кроме того, жене проще влиять на мужа чисто в бытовом плане.   
— Вы настоящее сокровище! — торжественно сказал Мориарти, и я весело усмехнулась.  
— Вы не забудьте, что мне обещали.  
— Письмо с новой порцией сведений уже на вашем электронном ящике, — довольно ответил он и поднялся со скамьи. — Приятно было пообщаться, как и всегда.  
— До свидания, — попрощалась я.  
Мориарти вышел из беседки и направился вон из парка. Я же дождалась, пока он скроется из виду, и только потом пошла к себе.  
В своей комнате общежития я поспешно села за ноутбук. Письмо от Мориарти содержало документ, которому я бы не смогла поверить никогда. Это был отчет об операции нашей контрразведки, в которой участвовал юный агент Майкрофт Холмс. Получалось, что он неправильно расшифровал донесение от внедренного к ПИРА человека, и группа захвата явилась в неправильный дом. Тот самый дом, возле которого погиб мой отец от взрыва «бытового газа».   
Предполагается, будто я должна поверить, что Майкрофт был завербован сразу после окончания школы. Это еще полбеды — возможно это даже правда. Но вот поверить в то, что он перепутал код расшифровки, я бы не смогла и после лоботомии.   
Однако показать это письмо Майкрофту необходимо. К тому же меня снова трясло после общения с Мориарти, и хотелось поскорее взять себя в руки.   
— Привет! — поздоровалась я с Майкрофтом, когда он взял трубку и поздоровался. — Ты не мог бы сегодня ко мне приехать?  
— Да, конечно, у меня выходной, — тут же согласился он. — Мы хотели поработать над второй главой, помнишь?  
Я печально вздохнула. Теперь я вспомнила. Как странно и противно действует на меня этот ужасный человек! Я будто выпадаю из времени и забываю об элементарных вещах.  
— Конечно, помню. Но спасибо, что напомнил, — виновато ответила я.  
— С тобой опять встретился наш общий друг, — утвердительно заметил он. Судя по фоновым звукам, он вышел на улицу. — Приеду к тебе через час. Появилось что-то новое?  
— Ага. Ты отказываешься от близости со мной, потому что у тебя очень консервативные взгляды, — честно сказала я, начиная краснеть. Как-то немного неловко выходило. — Я согласилась, что возможно придется выйти за тебя замуж, чтобы добиться предельной откровенности.  
Майкрофт удивленно помолчал, а потом к моему огромному облегчению от души рассмеялся.  
— Замечательно. Ты молодец. Я и сам собирался спросить у тебя об этом, но чуть позже.  
— Да? — удивленно переспросила я.  
— Да. Я к тебе приеду и мы подробно все обсудим. Но ты все делаешь правильно, даже не сомневайся. 

***  
Когда Майкрофт до меня доехал, я успела снова занервничать, потом перестать и обрадоваться скорой встрече, и наконец догадаться, что нужно заварить чай для гостя. Так что когда он пришел ко мне в комнату, чай я только что разлила, и тот еще был горячий.  
— Привет, — поздоровался со мной Майкрофт и, когда я подошла к нему, обнял меня за талию.   
Я обхватила его руками за шею, очень радостно улыбнувшись ему. Если Мориарти заставлял меня забыть, где и когда я нахожусь, то присутствие Майкрофта действовало на меня целительно. Он улыбнулся мне в ответ и поцеловал, спокойно, уверенно и совсем не так, как на публике. Мне нравилось, когда он так делал, потому что получалось как-то совсем по-настоящему, и я себя сразу чувствовала в безопасности.  
— Какие новости, кроме нашей будущей помолвки? — усмехнувшись, спросил он, когда оторвался от моих губ.  
Отпускать он меня, впрочем, не спешил. Я тоже разжимать объятия не собиралась. Мне так было комфортнее.   
— Он сказал, у него есть источник у тебя на работе, — сообщила я.  
Майкрофт невозмутимо кивнул.  
— Я в курсе, все под контролем, — сказал он, и я восхищенно заулыбалась.   
Поймав его изучающий взгляд, я вопросительно вскинула брови.  
— Что такое? У меня что-то на лице?  
— Улыбка, — покивал он, продолжая внимательно на меня смотреть. — И глаза. Мне нравится. У тебя они наверное от родственников со стороны отца, да?   
— Ага. Еще у меня есть письмо от него. Там про тебя, — поделилась я и аккуратно высвободилась из его рук, чтобы отдать ему ноутбук.  
Майкрофт сел в кресло рядом с письменным столом и уставился на раскрытое письмо. Теперь настала моя очередь пристально на него пялиться. Мне тоже очень нравилось на него смотреть, когда он работал. Это красиво.   
Удачно вышло, что я на него смотрела, потому что выражение лица получилось редкое. Похоже, это был триумф. По крайней мере, таким довольным я его не видела почти никогда. Может, вообще еще не видела.  
— Очень хорошее письмо, — улыбнулся он мне. — Оно мне очень поможет. В действительности все было не совсем так, конечно. Но он об этом не знает.  
— А как? — с любопытством спросила я, усевшись на подлотокник кресла.  
— По моим сведениям твой отец погиб при выполнении задания. Он должен был указать место, где хранили и собирали оружие местные участники группировки. Дом должен был быть пуст, но кто-то ошибся или намеренно ввел твоего отца в заблуждение. В общем, там была перестрелка, и погиб не только твой отец.   
Я удивленно захлопала глазами и расстроенно нахмурилась.  
— А почему ты мне раньше не рассказал?  
Майкрофт растерянно уставился на меня, осторожно взяв меня за руку.  
— Потому что я не знаю в точности, почему он погиб. Я передал эти сведения Шерлоку, как только он взял твое дело, и он должен это выяснить.  
— Можно было мне сказать, — проворчала я, но руку отбирать не стала. — Ты же знал, что мне интересно.  
Я действительно расстроилась. Почему он не счел нужным поставить меня в известность, что дает моему детективу информацию? Как будто я сама не могу. Или как будто я не могу хранить секреты. Мы и так лжем всем подряд. Если будем врать еще и друг другу, получится совсем нехорошо.  
— Прости, я ошибся, — неожиданно сказал он, а я хмуро покосилась на него.  
— В чем это?  
— Я много чего про тебя знал, и неправильно расставил приоритеты. Мне показалось, что важнее поддержать тебя, чтобы тебе не было так страшно. А расследование Шерлок бы и сам провел, и ты бы в итоге получила всю информацию от него. Рассказ же о том, как твой отец умер из-за того, что работал в нашем ведомстве, мне показался не очень подходящим для моей главной цели. В этом я и ошибся.  
Я снова захлопала глазами, потому что он снова сумел меня удивить. Как-то я не очень привыкла, чтобы люди в принципе сразу и немедленно признавали, что в чем-то неправы. Люди обычно этого не любят.   
— Теперь насчет помолвки. Я сомневался, нужно предлагать тебе брак или нет. Я бы на самом деле хотел, чтобы ты стала моей женой когда-нибудь, но совсем не уверен, что этого хочешь ты. К тому же, это возможно слишком рано. Если ты против, мы можем заключить исключительно фиктивный брак, чтобы наш наблюдатель не думал, что ты плохо выполняешь задание, — продолжил он говорить с очень, даже чересчур невозмутимым видом, глядя при этом в сторону.  
Пока он говорил, я совсем перестала на него сердиться. Удивляться, впрочем, тоже. Потому что теперь уже Майкрофт очевидно расстроился из-за внезапного неприятного разговора. И еще я заставила его сомневаться в моих чувствах. Получается, теперь ему плохо из-за меня, а это нужно срочно исправлять.   
Я осторожно высвободила руку из его руки, переставила ноутбук на стол и уселась ему на колени, сцепив пальцы у него на затылке, так что он не мог уже смотреть в сторону и был вынужден глядеть на меня.   
— Не нужен мне фиктивный брак. С тобой — только настоящий, — серьезно сказала я, постаравшись звучать как можно убедительней.  
Майкрофт не изменился в лице, но я почувствовала под ладонью, как забился его пульс. Я улыбнулась ему и мягко погладила его по затылку и плечу.   
— Спасибо… — растерянным тоном ответил он, обнимая меня за талию. — Я… возможно, нам нужно обсудить еще пару важных вещей.  
Я кивнула, продолжая гладить его по отвороту пиджака. Он теперь почему-то всегда носил пиджак и рубашку с брюками. Только на встречи со мной галстуки иногда не надевал, после того как я ему объяснила, что это не обязательно.  
— Давай потом, если это не очень срочно, — улыбнулась я и сосредоточенно расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу его рубашки. — У меня тут есть контрацептивы, если тебя это беспокоит.  
— Я не… нет, конечно, — нетвердо сообщил Майкрофт. — Хорошо… что есть.  
Выглядел он по-прежнему не очень уверенным. Похоже, он совсем растерялся от всей это ситуации, однако это не помешало ему мягко притянуть меня ближе и перехватить поудобнее, чтобы можно было встать прямо со мной на руках. Мне это понравилось. Я теперь чувствовала, что его бросило в жар, а сердце у него билось сильно и неровно. Это мне понравилось еще больше, так что я потянулась его поцеловать, и этот поцелуй получился таким настоящим, что существование какого-то там злодея с его угрозами и клеветой сделалось совсем неважным.   
— Кхм, извините, я вам помешала? — услышала я и с недовольным вздохом отстранилась.  
— Доброе утро, мисс Уилкинс, — вежливо сказал Майкрофт, подняв взгляд на входную дверь.  
Я обернулась в ту же сторону и увидела Элис. Та стояла в дверях моей комнаты с пачкой мятного печенья в руках, и совсем не выглядела смущенной, как вроде бы положено, когда являешься в неподходящий момент. Скорее, она на что-то сердилась. Я сразу подумала, что у нее что-то случилось, и она, наверное, хочет этим поделиться.   
— Привет, дорогая! — радостно поздоровалась я. — Проходи, я сейчас принесу для тебя чашку.  
— Привет. Спасибо, — ответила она.  
Я же встала с кресла и направилась на общую кухню. В комнате я держала только свою чашку, и когда приходили гости, брала остальные из общего буфета. Там жил очень симпатичный сервиз со слониками. Я его привезла из дома, и теперь он потихоньку терялся, но три чашки еще были целые и на месте.  
Схватив чашку и блюдце для Элис, я направилась обратно в комнату. Дверь оставалась открытой, так что я услышала разговор из общего коридора.  
— И меня не волнует, какое вы там дело себе сочинили. Я вам не дам так с ней обращаться! — говорила Элис и говорила очень зло. Я было подумала, что ей кто-то позвонил, и она ссорится с кем-то по телефону, но тут ей ответил Майкрофт, причем очень усталым голосом:  
— Я рад, что вы больше меня не боитесь, но зачем же так орать… Вам это не идет.  
— А ты вот молчи! И слушай, что я говорю!  
Я перестала что-либо понимать и поспешно вошла в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь. Тут вообще-то слышимость плохая, потому-то мы с Майкрофтом обсуждали дело без особых предосторожностей. Но если оставить дверь открытой, то конечно в коридоре будет слышно.  
Как только я зашла, Элис замолчала и виновато уставилась на меня, а Майкрофт утомленно вздохнул. Таким я его тоже, пожалуй, не видела. Хотя нет, видела. Я тогда на него рыдала целый час: это был день, когда я узнала его имя.  
Я поставила чашку к остальным и вопросительно взглянула на них обоих.  
— Что происходит?  
Элис растерянно покрутила в руках печенье, и я забрала его у нее, поставив на стол к чаю. Они оба не произнесли ни слова.  
— Рассказывайте, — повторила я и снова села на подлокотник кресла.  
— Это одна из вещей, которые я с тобой хотел обсудить, — сказал Майкрофт, опять взяв меня за руку.  
Элис недобро посмотрела на него и села за мой рабочий стол.  
— Перестань! — потребовала она у Майкрофта, а тот покачал головой.  
— Извини, но это не твое дело, — раздраженно ответил он ей и обернулся ко мне. — Элис поверила в одну из версий, про которые ты меня предупреждала. В ту, где я цинично использую твои чувства ко мне.  
Я помотала головой, как будто это могло привести мои разбегающиеся мысли в порядок. Элис могла так думать, только если знала, где работает Майкрофт... Значит, Элис… Но это же невозможно! Хотя очень ей подходит. И в библиотеке ей давно было скучно. Я вздохнула поглубже и зажмурилась.  
— Милая, не переживай, пожалуйста. Я просто считаю, что у него скользкий вид. И вообще, ты о нем почти ничего не знаешь! — заговорила Элис, слегка запинаясь.  
Я немедленно открыла глаза и еще раз внимательно оглядела их обоих. Элис отчасти была права. Я мало знала о Майкрофте. Однако того, что я видела сейчас, мне было достаточно, чтобы ему верить. Этот факт сделался очевидным, когда я увидела, что он боится моей реакции. Боится, что я поверю Элис. С его точки зрения это довольно логично, я ведь с ней знакома гораздо дольше. Мы выросли вместе. При этом она успешно скрывала от меня свою жизнь, и так всегда было. Она вообще очень скрытная, но мне это никогда не мешало любить ее, мою лучшую подругу.  
Майкрофт это такой человек, который сидит рядом со мной и не в состоянии скрыть от меня ничего. Даже если бы Мориарти мне не сказал про его работу, я была сейчас уверена, что заметила бы неискренность и излишнее напряжение очень скоро, так же как сейчас у меня буквально на ладони лежали его страх за меня и желание помочь мне избежать неприятностей. Он так крепко сжал мою ладонь, будто опасался, что я вырву руку и уйду.   
— И давно ты с ним работаешь? — спросила я Элис, снова глубоко вздохнув, чтобы голос не задрожал, и Майкрофт не испугался еще больше.  
Элис захлопала ресницами и помотала головой, прямо как я минуту назад. Ладонь Майкрофта, сжимавшая мою, тут же расслабилась, и я мельком ему улыбнулась. Приятно, когда тебя понимают без дополнительных объяснений.  
— Не… неделю примерно, — упавшим тоном ответила она. — И перед этим меня два месяца учили правилам, техникам и всему такому. Вы меня теперь уволите?  
Элис спросила это у Майкрофта, и тот удивленно моргнул.  
— Нет! Нет! Почему все думают, что я их уволю? — непонимающе спросил он и сделался еще более несчастным.  
— У тебя суровый вид, — объяснила я.   
— Не собираюсь я вас увольнять. Даже если бы у меня были такие полномочия, не собирался бы, — устало сказал Майкрофт. — Вы хорошо работаете.  
— Мне говорили, что подобная ситуация называется провалом, и за нее наказывают, — очень печально пояснила Элис.  
— Если кого-то и накажут, то меня, поскольку это я вас выдал. Но меня не накажут, — вздохнул Майкрофт в ответ. — Все в порядке. Хотя и довольно утомительно.  
Я усмехнулась и погладила его по плечу свободной рукой.  
— Ничего, мы скоро займемся моей диссертацией, и тебе станет легче.  
— Да, должно, — согласился он.  
— Получается, ты знала, что он из наших, — растерянно сказала Элис. — И… и получается…  
— Настоящий у нас роман, не беспокойся за меня, — я постаралась ей очень тепло улыбнуться, чтобы у нее даже мысли не возникло, что я могу на нее рассердиться. Она рисковала работой ради меня, хорошая у меня подруга.  
— Надо же… — вздохнула она.  
— И я собираюсь за него замуж, — добавила я, решив все-таки, что стоит отомстить за потрясение. Пусть теперь тоже попереживает.  
Элис не обманула моих ожиданий и вытаращилась на меня так, будто у меня отросли перья на голове.   
— Давай все-таки обсудим важный момент… — настойчиво сказал мне Майкрофт, снова сжав мою руку.   
— Конечно, — покладисто согласилась я, уставившись теперь на него.  
— Я прекрасно вижу, что ты не любишь, когда тебе врут близкие люди. А у меня такая работа… она не изменится. Я все равно буду вынужден не говорить тебе всего или прямо врать.   
— Я знаю. Все хорошо, — уверенно ответила я.   
Все и правда было хорошо. Я теперь думала, что была такой глупой, когда клялась, будто никогда не пойму, почему мать прощала отца. Сейчас я держала руку человека, который был не способен солгать мне в самом важном. Он, похоже, сам не понимал, насколько не способен. Все остальное несущественно. Даже если он на самом деле чудовище с щупальцами, он останется чудовищем, не умеющим скрыть от меня свои чувства, и не умеющим перенести мою боль настолько, что готов рисковать работой, которой одной живет.  
Теперь же он не мог найти слов и молча разглядывал меня так, что мне хотелось предложить прямо сейчас поехать в ближайшую церковь. Но я сдержалась и просто улыбнулась ему, чтобы он перестал переживать, из-за чего он там переживал.  
— Я… наверно пойду, — смущенно сказала Элис. — Я вам точно мешаю.  
— Вовсе нет! — искренне запротестовала я. — Пожалуйста, останься.  
Майкрофт с любопытством уставился на нас обеих.  
— Зачем? — еще смущеннее спросила она.  
— Я так хочу, чтобы вы перестали друг на друга сердиться! Останься. Мы будем работать над моей диссертацией. Это интересно, правда!  
Майкрофт усмехнулся и покивал.  
— В моих интересах помочь вам сработаться со мной, — подтвердил он. — И было бы неплохо, если бы вы перестали видеть во мне хтоническое чудовище.  
Элис сконфуженно потерла нос и ощутимо покраснела.  
— Ладно… хорошо. Простите меня.  
Я восторженно захлопала в ладоши и принялась раскладывать на полу конспекты, книги и распечатки. Сейчас, когда все успокоились, я вдруг поймала себя на позабытом чувстве чистой радости. Все мои близкие, которым я могу полностью доверять, были рядом. Мне давно уже не было так хорошо, только в детстве.


	7. One flesh

Дни мои были заполнены самой приятной работой на свете: я сидел в кабинете и получал информацию для анализа. Много, много информации. Джереми и Коулмен развили настолько активную деятельность, что стопка с их отчетами уже не входила в ящик стола, отведенный для них.   
Джереми даже не подозревал, насколько много сведений он мне дает. Если бы догадался, то немедленно перестал, но я не спешил его просвещать — уж очень интересно было за ними наблюдать. С Коулменом все было очень даже понятно, а вот с Джереми — нет. Мне казалось, для чего-то важно разобраться, что с ним происходит. Своей интуиции я привык доверять.  
Вчера, накануне моего отгула и «провала» Элис, я слушал запись очередной беседы Джереми и Коулмена. Фред был со мной в кабинете — ему сделалось слишком скучно сидеть дома и лечиться, и он напросился поработать. Я не смог ему отказать, к тому же, он прекрасно съедал все печенье, которое мне нельзя.  
Из приемника доносился шорох оберточной бумаги.  
— Хммм, у него в часах диктофон? — уточнил Фред, прожевав очередное печенье.  
— Да, — покивал я. — Цветы упаковывает. Зачем-то.  
— Зачем ты их сам упаковываешь? — словно в ответ на мое замечание осведомился Коулмен.  
Звучал он ворчливо. Ему не нравилось работать с Джереми. Я это давно заметил, но помогать ему не спешил. В дискомфортных условиях люди ведут себя более спонтанно.  
— У меня получится криво, — серьезно объяснил Джереми. — В этом моя цель. Ей не должно понравиться, но при этом ей будет неловко ссориться, потому что я старался и делал все своими руками.  
— Если она тебе настолько не интересна, бросил бы ее и все, — продолжил ворчать Коулмен.  
— Ты не понимаешь! — воскликнул Джереми и, похоже, что-то уронил. Что-то бьющееся, судя по раскатившемуся звону.  
Коулмен печально вздохнул.  
— Тебе стоит чаще заниматься спортом… Полезно для координации, — потом он куда-то отошел, наверное, собирать осколки разбившегося чего-то.   
— Ей должно стать стыдно и неприятно. Так же, как мне, — объяснил Джереми и последовал за своим напарником. — Понимаешь, она мне не изменяет!  
— Какой кошмар, — саркастически отозвался Коулмен. — Как она посмела.  
— Зато жалуется своим подругам, что я плох в постели, — продолжал разоряться Джереми, пока они с Коулменом выходили на улицу. — И они в подробностях обсуждали, как можно мне «помочь». Это омерзительно!  
В приемнике раздался приятный звон колокольчика, когда открылась тяжелая дверь. Я его узнал — они купили цветы и разбили горшок в цветочном магазине недалеко от квартиры, где принимали гостей братья Мориарти.  
— Погоди, он что, прослушивает свою девушку? — вдруг очень удивился Фред, и я пожал плечами.  
— Очевидно да. И читает переписку.   
— Надо же, чем люди занимаются… — вздохнул Фред и с очень грустным выражением лица сунул в рот очередное печенье.  
— Я тоже, строго говоря, читаю переписку своей девушки… — задумчиво заметил я.  
— Тоже, чтобы узнать, изменяет она тебе или нет? — уточнил Фред, весело хмыкнув.  
Я покачал головой.  
— Чтобы это узнать, читать что-либо необязательно. Это было бы очевидно.  
В приемнике агенты продолжали наворачивать круги вокруг явочной квартиры Мориарти, и вели очень странную беседу. Я-то к Джереми привык, а вот у Коулмена явно сдавали нервы. Мы все вместе прослушали длинное нытье про женщин, которые не ценят несчастного Джереми, и которые в принципе никого не ценят. И даже заботу неправильно понимают. Разве он, Джереми, имел в виду что-то плохое, когда явился под окна своей пассии и пел песню о неразделенной любви? Нет, не имел! И так далее, в том же духе. Коулмен молча скрипел зубами, так что это даже было слышно в приемник, и только один раз высказался, чтобы Джереми перестал орать на всю улицу. Когда это не помогло, он снова замолчал.  
Все, кроме Джереми, вздохнули с облегчением, когда наконец-то из дома вышел старший Мориарти собственной персоной, и укатил куда-то по своим делам.  
— И что теперь? — заинтересованно спросил Фред.  
То, что мы прослушали, произошло утром.  
— Они забрали жучок с записью из квартиры, — объяснил я. — Настроить удаленную передачу у нас не вышло, там даже сотовые не ловят.   
— Давай ее тоже слушать! — с энтузиазмом предложил Фред, но тут в кабинет влетел взволнованный Джереми.  
— Привет! — воскликнул он, широко взмахнув букетом изрядно потрепанных гербер. Завернуты они были так, что на них больно было смотреть. У Джереми получилось настоящее преступление против красоты нашего мира.  
— Ты их так и не донес? — удивился Фред и тут же преисполнился сочувствия. — Все так плохо? Вы расстанетесь?  
Джереми ошарашенно уставился на букет и бросил его на свой стол, плюхнувшись на стул.   
— Все отлично! У меня лучшая девушка на свете! Мы поженимся! Завтра же! — возопил он.  
— А он не слишком много врет, как ты считаешь? — меланхолично спросил я у Фреда.   
Тот не менее меланхолично пожал плечами.  
— Он же не нам врет и не по работе. Так что в самый раз.  
Джереми мгновение выглядел оскорбленным до глубины души, но я не дал ему развернуться с очередным монологом страдания. Я протянул ему пакет с его любимыми пончиками.  
— Рассказывай, что случилось, — велел я, когда на лице у него нарисовалась бурная благодарность.  
— У нас проблемы, шеф, — изрек он очень серьезно. — Мориарти-старший псих, и он тебя за что-то ненавидит. Ему нужно тебя уничтожить морально, а потом когда-нибудь и физически.  
— Это я и так знаю, — нетерпеливо прервал его я. — Что-то новое есть? И покороче, если можно.  
Джереми покивал и действительно очень сжато ответил:   
— План такой: ты влюбился по уши в коварную интриганку Летицию Рочестер и даже женишься на ней. Она же тебя предает, раз работает на Мориарти. И она к тому же умрет, когда наше высокое руководство узнает, как ты сплоховал и женился на преступнице.   
— Твоя карьера будет сломана напрочь, — с огромным энтузиазмом вставил Фред. — Без живого свидетеля оправдаться ты не сможешь.  
— Угум. И сердце твое будет разбито. Уничтожено. Поскольку твоя любимая женщина умерла и оказалась ужасной стервой. По плану Мориарти, — закончил Джереми и вдруг мечтательно закатил глаза. — Это даже романтично…  
Фред тоже закатил глаза, но совсем с другим значением. Он, как и я, посчитал, что Джереми несет чушь. Я понимающе ему улыбнулся и задумчиво вздохнул.  
— Значит, он не в курсе, что Тиш работает с нами. Это отлично.  
— А ты в ней полностью уверен? — вдруг отчего-то взволнованно спросил Фред.  
Я удивленно покосился на него и на всякий случай подвинул ему вазу с печеньем поближе.   
— Конечно, уверен. Я же не как… он, — я кивнул на Джереми.  
— Да что со мной не так? — обиженно проворчал тот.  
— Понятия не имею, — искренне ответил ему Фред. — Возможно, ты просто инопланетянин. Майкрофту вот не надо следить за своей девушкой, чтобы знать, что она ему не изменяет. И наверное она даже не считает, что он плох в постели.  
Джереми истошно покраснел и помотал головой.  
— Конечно, не считает. Они еще ни разу не переспали, — еще более обиженным тоном ответил он.   
Я поморщился, потому что это было вообще-то не его дело, но ответить ничего не успел — на мою защиту внезапно встал Фред. Он возмущенно фыркнул, с хрустом сломав печенье, и отрезал:   
— Не все встречаются, чтобы сразу трахнуть друг друга. У людей больше каналов коммуникации, чем у рыбок гуппи.  
— Это ты меня рыбой обозвал?! — озлился Джереми, и тут я решил вмешаться.  
— Коллеги, мы не для этого собрались. Джереми, ты отлично поработал. Особенно мне нравится, как ты выводишь из себя Коулмена. Пожалуйста, продолжай.   
Джереми довольно заулыбался, когда Фред покивал в ответ на мое замечание. И даже отвесил похвалу:  
— Терпеть не могу этого типа. Доведи его до белого каления, приятель!  
— Пока мы ждем результатов утечки, нужно проверить связи Мориарти. Фред, выясни, с кем он общался сегодня днем и о чем. В докладе Коулмена это есть — якобы у него была встреча с главарем конкурирующей группировки, но думаю, тут он снова врет. Хотя бы потому что этот главарь еще вчера был убит при задержании.   
— Есть, шеф! — радостно сказал Фред.  
— Завтра я смогу прочесть ваши отчеты только к вечеру. Если будет что-то срочное, звоните, — распорядился я.

***  
Письмо от Мориарти содержало легенду, которую мы с Джереми придумали специально для Коулмена. Поэтому я действительно был, мягко говоря, рад увидеть, что наш план сработал. Мориарти должен был поверить, что у него получится меня уничтожить. Важно было, конечно, не переборщить, чтобы ему не наскучила эта игра.   
Что касается самого Коулмена, то этого свидетельства его связи с Мориарти мне было все еще недостаточно, чтобы идти с обвинениями к начальству. Логика служебных расследований, да и элементарная справедливость требовала с уверенностью подтвердить или опровергнуть его причастность к нападению на Фреда и Элис.  
Поэтому как бы ни было приятно проводить время с мисс Уилкинс и моей будущей невестой, на следующий после своего выходного день я все также сидел в нашем с Джереми кабинете и разбирал все перемещения и разговоры Коулмена и Джереми. А также все связи Коулмена и заодно Джереми.   
Когда в кабинет со всей доступной его незажившим ребрам скоростью ворвался взволнованный Фред, я читал увлекательнейший отчет судмедэксперта о смерти некой мисс Аманды Бонкс. Слог отчета был совершенно обычный, сухой и формальный, но мне все равно было чрезвычайно любопытно узнать, что оказывается у Джереми до нынешних отношений девушка была больше года назад, и она погибла, по мнению криминалиста, от несчастного случая.   
Глядя на фотографии ее квартиры с распахнутым окном, из которого она якобы нечаянно упала, я очень живо мог представить, как она подходила к этому окну каждый день и смотрела вниз, на город. Лондон очень красив, смотреть на него с такой высоты безусловно стоит, тут я мог понять бедную мисс Аманду. Но следы депрессии, которую человек пытается скрывать от всех и в первую очередь от себя самого, не позволяли мне согласиться с выводами эксперта.   
То есть, конечно, она могла наклониться опасно вниз ненарочно. Но в углу лежал сложенный мольберт. Старый, потертый, очевидно, любимый, он был в таком слое пыли, словно к нему даже не приближались несколько месяцев. На кресле, в котором никто не сидел примерно столько же, валялся такой же когда-то любимый плюшевый медведь. Единственный вещами, которыми вообще пользовались, выглядела только кровать и этот чертов подоконник, с которого она «случайно» сорвалась. Когда человек так долго даже не касается любимых вещей, и силы у него есть только упасть на кровать или присесть на узкий подоконник… В общем, наверное, просто однажды у нее наконец-то хватило сил, чтобы потянуться за окно чуть дальше, чем следовало.   
Я искренне посочувствовал и Джереми, и мисс Аманде и повернулся к Фреду. Взволнованный Фред это тоже чрезвычайно увлекательно. К тому же он в отличие от несчастной девушки жив, а значит, я ему может быть смогу чем-то помочь.  
— Они… Они мне не дают информацию! — возмущенно заявил Фред, осторожно усаживаясь напротив меня. Ребра все еще его беспокоили, но уже меньше.  
— Кто и какую?   
— В Доме у Реки. Про второго секретаря атташе Латвии, — все еще расстроенно, но уже спокойнее объяснил он.  
Фред вообще всегда успокаивается легко и переходит к делу. За что я его и ценю.  
— Зачем тебе понадобился второй секретарь атташе Латвии? — насторожился я.   
В МИ5 данные об иностранных дипломатах действительно не хранились. Надо делать запрос в МИ6, и они далеко не всегда готовы его удовлетворить. Позавчера я отправил Фреда узнавать детали встречи Мориарти, и теперь он приходит ко мне не с результатом, а с жалобами на соседнюю контору. Это точно грозит неприятностями.  
— Объект был на приеме в честь дня рождения его младшей дочери. То есть это была детская вечеринка для детей дипломатов, ну, и как обычно место, где наводятся неофициальные мосты. Я хотел узнать, кому из гостей мог понадобиться мост с Мориарти. Для этого мне нужен список гостей. А мне его не дают!   
— Из соображений безопасности, очевидно, — машинально пояснил я, чтобы Фред снова не начал возмущаться. Просто по привычке, потому что Фред и не собирался.  
— Я понимаю, — недовольно проворчал он. — Может, они тебя послушают? Ты же теперь вроде почти начальник.  
Я кивнул, поскольку уже писал письмо мистеру Морису и леди Смолвуд. Потом, пока мы ждали ответа, Фред в деталях пересказал мне ход своего расследования. Ничего непредвиденного я не услышал, зато успешно отвлекся от неприятного предчувствия беды. Фреда, похоже, ничего такого не мучило, и это хорошо — хоть кто-то здесь спокоен, разве что немного раздражен.  
Ответ пришел через десять минут, и бросив на него взгляд, я убедился, что мое чутье снова меня не подвело. Наверное, на лице у меня что-то такое отразилось, потому что Фред спросил, очень встревоженно:  
— Что такое?   
Я распечатал список и комментарии к нему и протянул Фреду. Выводы сделать он сможет и сам, а мне срочно было нужно подумать. Я не стал тратить время на мысленное и риторическое обдумывание вопроса «какого черта на детском празднике понадобилось сеньору Родригесу». Это было неважно. Важно, что этот респектабельный господин, член правительства королевства Марокко, принадлежит к такому кругу, до которого ни мне, ни вообще нашей конторе не добраться. И если с кем-то за рубежом Мориарти и может найти общий язык, а также множество крайне полезных связей, так с ним, очень похожим на киношных крестных отцов мафии.  
Это был полный провал. Я больше не видел смысла в моей операции. Искать заграничные связи Мориарти я не мог, сосредоточился на местных, как делал всегда. Да у меня ничего такого и не просили. Это было логично — быстрее и проще получить влияние на Парламент, влияя на лордов этого же Парламента. Однако, конечно же, дон Родригес также сможет со временем помочь Мориарти с доступом в Парламент Великобритании. Это произойдет не так скоро, как с местной аристократией, но Мориарти ведь никуда не спешит. Вообще никуда и никогда.   
Пока я обдумывал свой крах, Фред ругался. Громко, вслух и очень живописно. Это почему-то помогло мне собраться: наверное, приятно найти такое быстрое взаимопонимание. Мне очень хотелось к нему присоединиться, но тут зазвонил мой телефон — это была Тиш. Она редко звонила посреди рабочего дня, поэтому я поднял трубку, полный еще более дурных предчувствий, чем от новых обстоятельств расследования.  
— Это мой дядя всех убил! — со слезами в голосе сообщила Тиш, решив не здороваться.  
Я тяжко вздохнул. Видимо, Шерлок завершил расследование. И получил примечательные результаты. Хоть у кого-то из нас хороший день.  
— Мистер Мэдисон? — переспросил я.  
— Да. Он… обманул папу и… столкнул... маму… а она… его п-подозревала! — Тиш искренне пыталась мне рассказать, в чем суть, но эмоции слишком ее захватили. Сложно что-либо внятно объяснить, когда заливаешься слезами.  
Она продолжила говорить, я же, не прерывая звонок, отправил Шерлоку сообщение, чтобы он передал моему курьеру все найденные улики.   
— Все потому что он п-преступник!.. Он… оружие… перевозит! — плакала в трубку Тиш. — А папа… р-раскрыл его.  
Я терпеливо ее слушал, написав для Фреда записку и протянув ему. Нужно было отправить Элис к Шерлоку за всеми материалами. Фред молчаливо кивнул, еще раз горестно вздохнул и направился вон из кабинета, на этот раз осторожно придерживая сквозь рубашку повязку на ребрах.  
Я еще немного послушал ее, пока она не начала успокаиваться. Несмотря на ее крайнее волнение, мне в целом стало ясно, что и как сделал ее дядюшка. Не зря Мориарти был нужен именно он, ох не зря. И все еще нужен. Так что сворачивать операцию, пожалуй, не время.  
— Ты сейчас где? — деловито спросил я, зная, что такой тон помогает ей собраться.  
— У Шерлока… То есть в доме ваших родителей.  
— Отлично, — серьезно сказал я, старательно отгоняя от себя образ очень мрачного Шерлока, который, конечно же, не знал, что ему делать с рыдающей клиенткой. И выставить он ее не мог, раз она пришла от меня. Невольно посочувствовав брату, я продолжил: — Пожалуйста, не уходи оттуда, пока не успокоишься. Мама пригласит тебя на чай или на обед. Останься. Не стоит садиться за руль в таком состоянии.  
— А ты не приедешь? — совсем расстроенно спросила она, и я поморщился, потому что очень хотел бы ее поддержать. Не так уж много людей, которых успокаивает мое присутствие — и каждый раз это совершенно удивительное переживание. Но сейчас и правда был не тот момент.  
— Прости, не могу, — честно ответил я. — Мне очень жаль, что так вышло с твоим дядюшкой. Ты только ему ничего этого не говори, не надо. Он точно не секретный агент на задании, я бы знал. С ним это обсуждать опасно.  
— Ладно, — упавшим тоном ответила Тиш. — А когда мы встретимся?  
— Я тебе позвоню, — пообещал я и взглянул на экран телефона.  
От Шерлока пришел ответ:  
«Ладно, отдам. Что ты обычно делаешь, чтобы она перестала рыдать?»  
— Хорошо… Позвони поскорее.  
Тиш положила трубку, а я не удержался от усмешки на отчаянное сообщение Шерлока, и тяжко вздохнул.  
«Тебе мой вариант не подойдет, — ответил я ему. — Должно помочь, если ты или мама с папой побудете с ней и выслушаете все, что она скажет».  
«Я-то ей зачем?» — немедленно пришел ответ от брата, и я опять фыркнул.  
«Ты ей почему-то нравишься».  
«Точно, я должен был понять, что у нее странный вкус».  
Я снова фыркнул, а потом принялся составлять отчет для руководства. Мне сейчас очень требовалась помощь сверху, контролировать ситуацию у меня уже почти не получалось. 

***  
Через час мой отчет был закончен. Мистер Морис уже был готов меня принять, но я ждал Элис с материалами от Шерлока, и она скоро обещала быть.   
Первым ко мне пришел Джереми. Он зашел с непривычно невозмутимым выражением на лице и с портфелем бумаг в руке. За ним следовала Элис. Она с любопытством разглядывала Джереми, очевидно, потому что еще не была с ним знакома.  
— Я нашел, — коротко сказал Джереми, протянув мне стопку бумаг из портфеля.  
Элис подошла ко мне с другой стороны с пакетом от Шерлока. Я забрал материалы у обоих, положив перед собой на стол, а потом вопросительно взглянул на Джереми.  
— Можешь вкратце рассказать, что там? Мне нужно идти на совещание.  
Джереми хмуро покосился на Элис и тяжко вздохнул.  
— Там цепочка из заказчиков нападения на вот эту красивую леди. Заканчивается на нашем подозреваемом, как мы и предполагали, — проворчал он, кивнув на Элис, которая изумленно охнула.  
— Что? Я ни на кого не нападала! И ничего не заказывала, кроме пиццы в субботу! — перепуганно открестилась Элис, и я тоже тяжко вздохнул.  
— Заказчик не вы. Вы жертва, — коротко объяснил я. — И Фред еще. Не волнуйтесь, пожалуйста. Хотя бы попытайтесь.  
Элис помотала головой, сжав руки в кулаки.  
— Как вы это себе представляете?!  
— Попейте чаю с Джереми, — мягко предложил я, хотя не уверен, что у меня убедительно получилось. — Фреда позовите и идите домой, отдохните.  
Я поднялся из-за стола со своим отчетом в руках и направился к выходу.  
— Джереми дождись меня. Надо будет поговорить.  
По пути к кабинету мистера Мориса я старался справиться с совершенно неуместными эмоциями. Я был зол, очень. Злость на судьбу в виде Джейкоба Мориарти скручивалась внутри и сдавливала легкие, мешая дышать, просто из-за того, что этот человек продолжал отравлять мир своим существованием.   
Я зачем-то прокручивал в голове сценарии, в которых я знакомлюсь с Тиш просто так, потому что тематика ее работы подходит для обзора Уильяма. И наш роман развивается просто так, потому что развивается. Потому что она мне подходит, а я подхожу ей. Если бы такие как Мориарти или мистер Мэдисон куда-то скопом исчезли, у нас с Шерлоком может быть и стало намного меньше интересной работы, но и жизнь была бы куда проще.  
Перед дверью кабинета шефа я еще раз глубоко вздохнул, искренне надеясь, что мне удалось сохранить невозмутимый вид. Но когда я зашел, мистер Морис с сочувствием вздохнул, зачем-то подорвался из-за стола и, позвенев посудой возле тумбы в углу, поставил перед гостевым стулом чашку с горячим чаем.  
— Садись. Я уже прочитал твой отчет, — сказал он, продемонстрировав мне распечатку того же отчета, что я нес с собой, и я послушно сел. — Должен сказать, для человека, у которого такое лицо, как у тебя, он составлен очень взвешенно и хладнокровно.  
Я нахмурился.   
— Не переживай, лицом ты хорошо владеешь. Просто я давно с тобой знаком, — утешительным тоном сказал мистер Морис, и я усмехнулся. — Выводи мисс Рочестер из игры, пока она жива. Это уже слишком опасно.  
— Мистера Мэдисона тоже надо вывести, — холодно добавил я.   
Холодно, чтобы не выдать своих настоящих чувств, поскольку они были несколько непрофессиональны. Человек, который убил обоих родителей моей женщины, заслуживал самого жестокого «вывода из игры».  
— Ммм, судя по твоему тону, ты хочешь вывести его насовсем, а не просто включить в программу защиты свидетелей, — заметил мистер Морис. — Что он натворил?  
— Торговля оружием, шпионаж, убийство мистера и миссис Рочестер. Наверняка, есть и другие преступления, если копнуть глубже. Они с объектом операции могут найти общий язык, стоит им только встретиться вживую. Но они еще этого не сделали. Мориарти безвылазно сидит в Лондоне, а мистер Мэдисон в Белфасте.   
— Понял, — кивнул мистер Морис и уставился за окно, сосредоточенно задумавшись над моими словами.  
Я тоже задумался о том, что новую должность я теперь очевидно не получу, а Тиш придется отправить куда-то подальше, под новым именем и с новой биографией, чтобы Мориарти до нее не добрался. Значит, все наши планы на супружескую жизнь летят в тартарары. И вообще всё.   
Какие-то чувства по этому поводу я безусловно испытывал, но после схлынувшей иссушающей все злости, опознать их уже не мог. Это хорошо, подумал я в тот момент. Без эмоций лучше — они слишком отвлекают от осмысления действительности. Я понадеялся, что так вот и останется надолго, пока мы не закончим с этим делом.   
— Так вот, — радостно заявил мистер Морис и вдруг, снова подскочив, встал прямо передо мной, облокотившись на край стола. — Расскажи-ка мне, какие у тебя отношения с мисс Рочестер.  
От этих слов босса я вздрогнул, потому что тут же получил доказательство тщетности своих надежд на легкую безэмоциональную жизнь: у меня застучало в висках, и теперь уж точно оставить лицо невозмутимым не вышло.  
— Простите, что? — растерянно переспросил я, когда справился с легким шоком.   
То, что мы с ней делаем, и правда делать нельзя. Есть такие инструкции про отстраненность следователя, конфликт интересов и тому подобное. Но мистер Морис всегда последовательно игнорировал инструкции, которые мешают работе. Поэтому я совсем не ожидал, что он начнет задавать такие вопросы.   
Мистер Морис развеселился, глядя на меня.  
— Извини-извини. Можешь не озвучивать. Просто хотел убедиться. У меня есть предложение для вас обоих, как тебе закончить этот раунд. Стоит вступить в новую должность красиво, правда же?  
— Новую?.. — еще растеряннее переспросил я. — Разве я не провалил задание? Кажется, я чего-то не понимаю…  
— Не провалил, — твердо возразил мистер Морис. — Ты никак не мог помешать его контактам с иностранными партнерами, и твое задание касалось внутренних угроз. Их ты все выявил и успешно контролируешь. Когда ты перейдешь в команду леди Смолвуд, у тебя будет достаточно полномочий, чтобы достать его и с той стороны Ла Манша. Поэтому я предлагаю не просто вывести из игры мисс Рочестер и мистера Мэдисона, а повысить ставки и врезать врагу как следует. Ты же хочешь разозлить нашего мистера М, я правильно понимаю?  
Пока он говорил, я невольно заулыбался и расслабился, только теперь ощутив, как было тяжело сидеть и ждать выговора. Очень приятно, когда руководитель хорошо все понимает. Я надеялся, что тоже смогу стать таким. И что мой новый руководитель тоже будет понимать.  
— Правильно, сэр, — подтвердил я. — Что вы предлагаете?  
— Стоит продолжить играть в поддавки, параллельно собирая информацию, которой тебе пока не достает. Разыграй перед ним полную реализацию его плана и развали его пирамидку в последний момент, — мечтательно ответил мистер Морис. — Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Я нахмурился и задумался. Реализация плана Мориарти… Ему нужно, чтобы мистер Мэдисон приехал в Лондон. И чтобы я был уничтожен. Если совместить оба обстоятельства, то операция получится не самая красивая с моральной точки зрения, но изящная.   
— Свадьба или похороны? — осторожно уточнил я, вопросительно взглянув на шефа. Я был уверен, что понял его правильно, но в таких делах точность никогда не бывает лишней.  
— Ну разумеется свадьба, — весело фыркнул мистер Морис и похлопал меня по плечу. — Но потом ей все равно придется исчезнуть на какое-то время. Я походайствую, чтобы ее взяли в агентурную сеть. Она прекрасно подходит и нам, и Дому у Реки.  
Я кивнул. Мы с боссом действительно хорошо друг друга понимали. Но я должен был все обдумать. И не только обдумать.  
— Я должен обсудить все с ней… Без ее согласия я этого делать не буду.  
— Да, конечно. Совет да любовь, — ехидно пожелал мистер Морис, а я опять вздохнул.   
— Я ее еще не спрашивал. Официально, — проворчал я, неожиданно для самого себя искренне.  
Мистер Морис вдруг рассмеялся и снова с сочувствием улыбнулся мне.  
— Иди отдыхай. Вид у тебя такой, что плакать впору.

***  
Предполагается, что этот день один из самых счастливых в нашей с Тиш жизни. Он должен был им стать, и даже в нынешних обстоятельствах был бы хорош, если бы у меня в голове не засела фраза из теперь уже законченной диссертации Тиш: «Как нынешний свадебный обряд имеет мало общего с древним языческим ритуалом проводов невесты на тот свет, так и средневековые жители Британских островов воспринимали древние германские песни через призму своего уже христианского сознания».  
Проводы невесты на тот свет. Я смотрел на Тиш с ее сияющей улыбкой и блестящими от неподдельного восторга глазами, и не мог не размышлять над этой иронической усмешкой судьбы. Наша свадебная церемония вновь обрела тот самый смысл, который был в ней всегда. Мы недолго будем счастливыми мужем и женой в глазах всех присутствующих.   
Я не очень понимал, как Тиш удается держаться, потому что сам я с трудом переносил ноющую пустоту в груди — меня почти тошнило от вопиющей неправильности происходящего.  
Мы подготовили свадьбу быстро, всего за три месяца. Быстрее, чем должен был ее готовить нудный консерватор, которого я пытался играть перед Мориарти. Но затягивать никто из нас не хотел. Это было попросту опасно для всех участников операции.   
Я помнил тот вечер очень утомительного дня, когда я рассказал ей придуманный нами с мистером Морисом план. Довести ситуацию до кульминации — нашей с Тиш женитьбы. На свадьбу приедет мистер Мэдисон, дав Мориарти уверенную надежду на полезную встречу с ним. Но мы вынем из-под носа у паука обоих в последний момент. Тиш — в безопасную жизнь на краю света, о которой мне знать ничего не положено; а мистера Мэдисона — в допросную, если он вдруг согласится сотрудничать.  
Свадьба или похороны. Дальние родственники приезжают на свадьбу и на похороны. На этот раз у нас будет и то, и другое, по очереди. А угощение со свадебного стола пойдет на поминальный...  
Я задумчиво оглядел гостей на своей половине стола. Со стороны Тиш людей было немного, но все колоритные. А мистер и миссис Рочестер выглядели, как всегда, внушительно и брюзгливо. Я больше всего опасался, что Тиш не сможет их бросить. Теперь понимаю, что зря.   
Она очень спокойно восприняла перспективу умереть для них. Когда мы с ней обсуждали вот это наше будущее, именно Тиш почему-то утешала меня, хотя я ожидал, что все будет совсем наоборот.  
Мы сидели в моей квартирке на клетчатом диване, и я ее обнимал ее, стараясь как можно аккуратнее пересказать план.  
— Можно всего этого и не делать, — говорил я. — Просто завтра купим тебе билет до какой-нибудь Калькутты, и отправим с новым паспортом и охраной подальше отсюда. А дядю твоего арестуем. Тогда твои бабушка и дедушка узнают о несчастном случае, но не о несчастном случае сразу после свадьбы. Это вроде бы менее трагично. Они никогда не должны ничего узнать. Я очень сожалею.  
Тиш тогда вдруг прижалась ко мне, стиснув в объятиях и спрятав лицо у меня на груди. Я подумал, что она плачет, и принялся гладить ее по волосам, надеясь успокоить. Но она неожиданно спокойным голосом ответила:  
— Не волнуйся за них. Моя безвременная кончина их не удивит.   
— Почему? — удивился я.   
Тиш подняла лицо, и я увидел, что она очень сосредоточенна, словно сама продумывает сложную операцию.  
— Только подтвердит их теорию о бессмысленности моей жизни. С хорошими девочками несчастья не случаются. А я не хорошая с их точки зрения.  
Я тогда не нашел слов. Я знал, конечно, что их отношения в семье не самые лучшие, но чтобы настолько... Тиш же продолжала меня удивлять.  
— Я больше беспокоюсь о моей диссертации, и о тебе.  
— Обо мне? — вырвалось у меня. Ее намерение закончить работу было мне очень даже понятно. Но я-то тут причем, я ведь буду знать, что она жива.  
— Ты не сможешь меня найти. Не будешь знать, где я и как выгляжу. А мы еще даже ни разу не переспали, хотя ты уже и презервативы купил, — с печальной иронией улыбнулась она, а я смог только удивленно моргнуть в ответ.  
— Ну… если дело только в этом… — растерянно изрек я, но Тиш вдруг рассмеялась и опять меня обняла.  
— Нет! Не в этом! — воскликнула она и поцеловала меня в нос. — Я не хочу оставлять тебя так скоро. И я хочу за тебя замуж. Так что давай я допишу свою несчастную диссертацию и получу диплом. И выйду за тебя. Побуду твоей женой хоть пару дней.   
Я молча поглядел на нее мгновение, наслаждаясь теплым ощущением в груди. Она была права, а я как всегда отказывался чувствовать даже самые правильные вещи. Хорошо, что она была такая. Только она и умела заставлять меня чувствовать все, что обычно люди чувствуют. О чем пишут столько романов и психологических статей.   
Тогда я ее поцеловал, и был не намерен куда-то отпускать. Тиш чего-то боялась, когда я так сделал на этом же диване за несколько дней до этого, и не позволила мне ничего больше. Я очень надеялся, что теперь она не боится, или я пойму, что же не так, и попытаюсь это исправить.  
Она была красивая, и наверняка очень-очень страстная в постели, как впрочем и в любом другом месте. Я старался не торопиться, чтобы растянуть мгновение. Чтобы запомнить ее самой разной. У нас и правда так мало времени. Я хотел оставить себе хотя бы воспоминания о ней, как можно больше разных воспоминаний.   
Но все же я меньше всего ожидал, что она заплачет, когда я неспешно поцеловал ее в изгиб шеи — она всегда сбрасывала волосы отсюда, они слишком щекотали здесь кожу, а значит, реакция должна быть достаточно острой. Но не настолько же, чтобы зарыдать.  
Я немедленно отстранился, потому что испугался так, как не пугался даже когда приходилось отстреливаться от погони. Из ее глаз лились слезы, и она выглядела такой виноватой, что я снова притянул ее к себе, решив ничего не говорить.  
— П-прости. Ты такой хороший, — сквозь слезы сказала она. — А я боюсь все испортить... Опоздать к ужину, например. Или разбудить воплями твоих соседей…  
Я глубоко вздохнул и погладил ее по голове, продолжая обнимать.  
— Это все-таки квартира разведчика, — объяснил я на всякий случай. — Здесь звукоизоляция такая, что ты даже можешь меня пристрелить из чего-нибудь тяжелого без глушителя, и всем вокруг будет все равно. А опоздать тебе не грозит, у меня хорошее чувство времени. Во сколько у тебя ужин?  
— Ни во сколько! — еще пуще зарыдала она, но теперь уже больше с облегчением, и я тоже с облегчением уткнулся носом ей в волосы. — Ты хороший!  
— Не очень… — мрачно признался я. — Хочу найти и открутить голову твоему предыдущему ухажеру. Я умею, хоть по мне и не скажешь. Что у вас с ним за игры такие были, что ты боишься стонать и куда-то опоздать?  
— Это не игры! Это просто он был дурацкий, — постановила она и вдруг решительно перехватила инициативу, ловко оказавшись сверху, что на не самом широком диване было непросто. Этого я тоже не ожидал, но понравилось мне это гораздо больше, чем ее слезы. — Ты такой хороший, а мы о другом говорим. Все равно у него нет головы. Давай я лучше буду говорить, что ты хороший… Или вообще не буду говорить. А буду делать... Всякое разное...  
Так вечер, который должен был стать самым тяжелым в моей жизни, стал первым из целой череды дней и вечеров, которые я мог назвать самыми счастливыми. Думаю, Мориарти решил, что Тиш наконец-то удалось меня соблазнить. Хотя на самом деле я просто плюнул на конспирацию, и вел себя с ней так, как мне больше всего хотелось.   
Мы гуляли и целовались в самых неподходящих местах, как пара влюбленных подростков. Танцевали в парке под уличный оркестр или вовсе без музыки. Я учил ее фехтовать, а она меня — кататься на лошадях. Я дарил ей кремовые розы, а в день помолвки, разумеется, белые.  
Наше время утекало быстрее ртути из сломанного термометра, я чувствовал, как оно испаряется, растворяется вникуда. И старался запомнить ее, такой как сейчас. Потому что потом она такой уже не будет никогда. Даже если случится чудо, и мы встретимся позже, все будет иначе. Она будет другой. И я буду другим.   
И вот оно почти закончилось. Моя теперь уже жена держала меня за руку. Я должен был ее вести сквозь толпу гостей, чтобы завершить торжество, но мне казалось, что ведет меня она. Потому что я не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Но моя жена всегда была храбрее меня.   
Вся операция была продумана до мелочей. Поэтому когда нас наконец оставили одних, в теперь уже нашей общей супружеской спальне, я мог позволить себе не думать о мистере Мэдисоне или Мориарти, или завтрашнем дне, на который была запланирована катастрофа.   
Мог позволить и очень старательно не думал, устало опустившись в кресло у окна. Я так сосредоточился на том, чтобы не думать обо всем этом, что даже вздрогнул, когда Тиш меня окликнула.  
— Ээй, — тихо сказала она и вдруг уселась мне на колени прямо в своем невыносимо белом, как сама смерть, платье.  
Я рывком обнял ее за талию и молча зарылся лицом ей в волосы. Они сейчас пахли непривычно, лаком для волос и еще чем-то непонятным, но я надеялся, что за ночь мы сможем это исправить.  
— Оставь себе этот дом, хорошо? — вдруг с улыбкой попросила она, а я снова вздрогнул, но опять промолчал. — Бабушка с дедушкой собрались съезжать. У них свой есть. А это мой дом. Теперь будет и твой.  
— Ты этого не заслуживаешь, — глухо сказал я, продолжая утыкаться в нее. — Всего этого…  
Все это было неправильно. Мы должны были пожениться и жить в этом доме долго и счастливо. А наши дети бы разрисовывали того устрашающего льва в саду, или катались по перилам… Все эти мысли уныло роились у меня в голове, когда мне наконец удалось прогнать детали завтрашней операции. Я даже подумал, что про «гибель» моей жены как-то приятнее размышлять, чем про невероятную несправедливость бытия.  
— Никто не заслуживает, — рассудительно сказала Тиш и погладила меня по голове, будто пыталась утешить. — Но так получилось. Придется как-то справляться.  
Я глубоко вздохнул и наконец поднял голову, взглянув на Тиш. Что положено говорить жене, которую начиная с завтрашнего вечера ты не увидишь по крайней мере очень и очень долго, я как-то не мог придумать. Хорошо, что Тиш могла сделать это сама.  
— Зато ты меня любишь… — весело заявила она, осторожно проведя пальцем по моему носу.  
— Невыносимо… — то ли подтвердил, то ли просто прокомментировал я и закрыл глаза.  
На ее левой руке, которой она теперь уже проводила по моей шее, расстегивая пуговицу рубашки, было кольцо. Белое и желтое золото, уникальный дизайн.   
По нему мы будем опознавать тело.   
Я невольно скривился, потому что эта беглая мысль вызвала такой сильный приступ тошноты, будто меня ударили под дых. Чтобы отвлечься и надежно перестать думать лишние мысли, я схватил ее за эту руку и поцеловал в ладонь. Останавливаться на этом я не собирался, второй рукой нащупывая застежку ее платья.   
А Тиш продолжала меня успокаивать. Гладила свободной рукой по голове, плечам и шептала, что все будет хорошо. Пожалуй, я мог ей поверить, просто чтобы пережить эту ночь и не сойти с ума. 

***  
Следующим вечером я ждал результатов операции в пока еще нашем с Джереми кабинете. Джереми тоже был здесь, со мной, и старательно пытался впихнуть в меня свой пончик. Но мне кусок в горло не лез со вчерашнего дня.   
— Да перестань уже так переживать! — потребовал он, постучав кулаком по столу.  
— Я не переживаю, — мрачно возразил я.  
— Переживаешь, — решительно возразил он. — Потому что ты ее любишь и боишься за нее. Но все будет хорошо.  
Я только поморщился.  
— Не думаю, что это можно назвать «хорошо». Даже самый лучший исход это вообще не хорошо. Никакой из синонимов слова хорошо! — кажется, я потерял самообладание и эту тираду заканчивал с несвойственной себе горячностью.  
— Зато она будет жива, — невозмутимо ответствовал Джереми, и я осекся.  
Как бы я себя чувствовал, если бы Тиш умерла, я боялся представлять. И теперь еще больше сочувствовал Джереми, хотя и не понимал, как можно не заметить глубокое нездоровье близкого человека, как это произошло с мисс Амандой.  
— Моя девушка вот умерла. Покончила с собой. А я не видел, что с ней творится. Думал, она устает на работе или еще где-то… А с тобой такого не случится. Ты бы точно заметил!  
— Ты поэтому теперь за своими девушками следишь? — высказал я первый напрашивающийся вывод, который пришел мне на ум, просто чтобы сменить уже тему.  
— А вдруг я опять пропущу что-то такое! И ничего не успею сделать! — Джереми всплеснул руками и чуть не подавился пончиком от полноты чувств.  
— Угу, понимаю. С мисс Амандой это бы не помогло, — отрезал я и схватил с его тарелки пончик, сразу откусив большой кусок.   
Джереми так возмутился утрате пончика, что не сразу понял смысл моих слов. Зато, пока он возмущался, я успел прожевать резиновый на вкус пончик и прийти к выводу, что это может показаться съедобным, если не есть почти сутки.  
— Так ты знал! Ах, ты!.. Почему бы не помогло?  
— Полагаю, она почти ни с кем не общалась. И депрессию свою сама не замечала. В таких случаях намерение покончить с собой не вербализуется. Так что можешь перестать параноидально следить за женщинами, которые почему-то отвечают тебе взаимностью. Можно попробовать быть с ними честным. Вдруг сработает?  
Джереми открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить скандалить, но в дверь зашел сияющий Фред и доктор Поль, наш криминалист.  
Я тут же перестал обращать внимание на гримасы Джереми и сам подошел к доктору, пожав ему руку.  
— Все в порядке, мистер Рочестер опознал миссис Холмс, — поспешил он меня успокоить. — Вы ее тоже опознали, только вот тут распишитесь. Вам не обязательно туда ехать.  
Я с некоторым облегчением склонился над бумагами. Ехать на опознание мертвой девушки, от которой осталось совсем немного, мне не хотелось.   
— С Тиш все в порядке, — сообщил мне Фред, положив руку мне на плечо. — Элис с ней, операция идет нормально.   
— Она передаст ей?.. — неуверенно спросил я, и Фред молча кивнул.   
Элис обещала передать Тиш ее обручальное кольцо. Нарушение конспирации, конечно, но это ее кольцо. Она имеет право им владеть.  
Зазвонил наш внутренний телефон, трубку снял Джереми. Пока он слушал, я отдал бумаги криминалисту и поблагодарил его за помощь. А потом мы с Фредом уселись по бокам от Джереми, ожидая новостей от него.  
— Ну все, — торжественно заявил тот, с треском положив трубку на рычаг. — Мистер Морис счастлив, как весенняя птичка. Ты был прав. Наш Коулмен пришел к нему с разоблачением тебя, как только появились первые сообщения о трагической гибели твоей жены и ее родственника. Теперь на Коулмена надели красивые наручники, и его ждет развлечение в тюрьме.  
Фред очень довольно вздохнул и даже хлопнул Джереми по спине, от чего тот чуть не подавился пончиком в очередной раз.  
Я невольно усмехнулся, глядя на них. Что ни говори, я буду скучать по этому цирку. И постараюсь переманить их к себе в новую команду.   
— Эх, жаль, мы не увидим лицо нашего мистера М, когда он поймет, что ты его обдурил! — радостно изрек Фред, и я с ним мысленно согласился.  
Еще я подумал, что было бы здорово поговорить об этом с Тиш. Она тоже порадуется, когда узнает, что все получилось. Жаль, я этого не увижу.


	8. Эпилог

Передо мной лежала папка с личным делом очередного претендента на должность моего второго ассистента. Это было пятое интервью за сегодня, и я надеялся, что оно будет последним. Собеседования — ужасно нудный и тяжелый труд. К тому же за окном темнело, а ведь дни по-летнему длинные.  
За год службы в команде леди Смолвуд я получил самый разнообразный опыт работы, включая и найм сотрудников. Я в общем ожидал, что подбор личного помощника дело сложное, и на быстрый результат не надеялся. Однако все равно удивился, когда леди Смолвуд сказала, что работать до полуночи из-за горы почты это нерационально, и велела уже выбрать себе второго помощника.  
Первым была Элис Уилкинс, но ей быстро делалось скучно сидеть в приемной и планировать дела. Я часто отправлял ее на задания, как агента, а не как своего ассистента. Иначе она начинала нервничать, ронять чашки и терять документы. Когда ее не было, я справлялся сам. Но видимо, мне так только казалось.  
Поэтому я внимательно вчитался в досье агента, который изъявил желание посидеть со мной в офисе. Это было мое требование — помогать мне должен человек, который на своей шкуре ощущал, куда и зачем он отправляет людей. Претендентом снова была девушка, и когда она открыла дверь, я услышал стихающий взрыв дружного хохота в приемной. Если она так быстро нашла с Элис общий язык, это было совсем неплохо. Или они уже знакомы?  
На фотографии я надолго не задержался: голубые глаза, кельтский тип лица — симпатичная и даже красивая, но эти качества меня не интересовали.  
Я пробежал глазами текст. Агент поступила на работу год назад, кодовое имя «Антея». Год работала секретарем при после в Свазиленде. Отличилась тем, что подружилась сразу со всеми двенадцатью женами короля Свазиленда и регулярно снабжала Центр интереснейшей информацией со своих с ними посиделок.  
В особых указаниях значилось, что агент возвращается в Лондон слишком рано после опасной операции МИ5. Поэтому агенту не следует встречаться с определенными представителями лондонского дна и далее следовал список из двух имен, от которого во рту у меня пересохло, и я еще раз вгляделся в фотографию.  
Поднять взгляд и посмотреть на нее вживую отчего-то было страшно. Но дата поступления на службу, пометка о сделанной пластической операции, и эти два имени… Я просто боялся поверить. А потом я услышал ее голос.  
— Добрый вечер, сэр, — радостно поздоровалась она.  
Я едва удержался от малодушного порыва закрыть глаза: если у этой девушки просто очень похож голос, то было бы приятно послушать его еще немного и не разочаровываться.  
— У меня не очень большой опыт работы секретарем. И существуют определенные ограничения. Вы, я вижу, о них уже прочитали, — благожелательно говорила Антея, и я все-таки смог на нее взглянуть. — Мне, конечно, изменили внешность, но голос, мимика, жесты — все это может выдать меня. Надеяться на их невнимательность было бы неосмотрительно.  
Она с идеально прямой спиной сидела в кресле для посетителей и ослепительно мне улыбалась. Я невольно улыбнулся в ответ, потому что она откинула прядь волос с плеча таким знакомым жестом, что сомневаться дальше было просто глупо.  
Я очень скучал. Настолько сильно, что было проще вообще о ней не думать, иначе становилось просто невыносимо.  
— Я тоже скучала, — вдруг выдала она, заулыбавшись совсем знакомо и открыто. Видимо, я слишком громко подумал. — Ты совсем не изменился.  
Я помолчал, чтобы сполна насладиться неожиданной свободой в груди. Такое ощущение у меня раньше возникало только после долгой-долгой работы под прикрытием. Когда к тебе вдруг приезжает коллега, чтобы сменить или вытащить домой. Это удивительное ощущение. Внезапно рядом с тобой оказывается человек, перед которым притворяться не надо. Которому не надо даже объяснять, зачем и как ты притворялся.  
Тут я вспомнил, что в таких ситуациях очень советуют с этим замечательным коллегой обняться. Полезно для измотанных нервов и улучшает отношения в команде. И считается хорошей приметой.  
— Можно тебя обнять? — спросил я, не успев себя остановить.  
Я совсем не был уверен, что это уместно — мы же вроде бы на собеседовании. Но Тиш… Антея. Она не оставила мне шанса сомневаться, правильно ли я себя веду. Улыбнулась с неописумой радостью и в мгновение ока оказалась у меня на коленях, так что я привычным жестом обнял ее за талию и еще более привычно уткнулся носом ей в висок. На ощупь она оставалась точно такой же. И пахла также.  
— Это леди Смолвуд перевела тебя в Лондон? Какая она заботливая начальница, — рассеянно спросил я и машинально коснулся губами ее виска.  
Зачем надо пытаться прямо сейчас думать о делах, я и сам себе не смог бы объяснить. Она моя жена. И дел на сегодня больше нет. Можно заниматься, чем угодно. Примерно такие мысли заняли мой разум, и сопротивляться им я не сумел бы при всем желании.  
— Ага, — довольно сказала она. — Отблагодари ее как-нибудь. Угости коктейлем.  
— Мхмм, — протянул я, снова целуя ее в висок и слегка отстраняясь, чтобы внимательнее ее осмотреть.  
На шее у Тиш висел кулон. Очень примечательный кулон, из белого и желтого золота. По форме она повторяла розу Йорков, и была бы ею, если бы не примесь желтого. Получилась роза кремово-золотого цвета. Я невольно заулыбался и коснулся ее кулона.  
— Так ты носишь свое кольцо?  
— Ага, — повторила Тиш и вдруг взяла меня за руку. Правую. — Ты тоже носишь.  
Она ласково провела пальцем по ободку моего обручального кольца.  
— Да. Я же, получается, вдовец, — пояснил я и, не удержавшись поцеловал ее в нос. — Формально. Всем очень нравится.  
— Да? — удивилась Тиш. Антея — надо привыкать называть ее так. — А почему?  
— Потому что это дает пищу для фантазии. Люди любят сплетничать. Когда я справлялся в последний раз, популярные версии были такие, — охотно принялся я рассказывать. — Я не похож на человека, у которого в жизни может быть какая-то большая любовь, поэтому я сам и убил свою жену ради денег и наследства. Или наоборот, я храню это кольцо и все твое имущество, поскольку одной памятью о тебе и живу. Потому что любил тебя больше жизни и соответственно никогда никого больше не полюблю. Вот эта последняя, правда, доставляет хлопоты, потому что кто-нибудь непременно хочет проверить.  
Тут я устало вздохнул. Отгонять от себя коллег-женщин еще и так, чтобы не обидеть… Очень тяжело. Хуже, чем собеседование: на собеседование хотя бы может прийти жена и ее можно обнять. Антея тихо засмеялась и провела пальцами по моей щеке, так что я невольно потянулся следом за ее рукой.  
Я на миг прикрыл глаза, оценивая свое состояние. Похоже, ни на что полезное мой рассудок был сейчас совершенно не способен. С этим надо было срочно что-то делать. Обычно, если удовлетворить самые сильные желания, они стихают и надолго.  
Поэтому я открыл глаза и неуверенно, потому что совсем не ждал, что со мной согласятся, спросил:  
— Переночуешь сегодня у меня? У нас. Ладно? Я… мне будет сложно сосредоточиться, если… И это же твой дом!  
Мне было неловко, что я так сильно потерял самообладание. Если бы она мне отказала, мне правда было бы сложно завтра собраться. Но это было даже логично. У меня никогда не получалось врать ей хоть сколько-нибудь убедительно, и реакция моей психики и моего тела на нее оставалась все такой же искренней, как и раньше.  
— Хорошо, — согласилась она, весело усмехнувшись, потому что мои метания были у нее как на ладони, как и всегда. — А на работу ты меня возьмешь?  
— Возьму, если ты не против служебного романа со своим руководителем, — улыбнулся я. — Будут болтать. Всякое. Правилами это не запрещено. А если бы даже и было запрещено…  
— Ничего, пусть болтают, на работе это не скажется. Тут будем держать деловую дистанцию, это несложно. Люблю с тобой работать! — вдруг очень честно призналась она.  
— И я люблю, — согласился я и с удовольствием поцеловал ее, с наслаждением ощущая такой знакомый вкус ее губ.  
Дальше я почувствовал ее ладони, дыхание, всю ее рядом, и она была точно такой, как я помнил. Но она зачем-то отстранилась и мягко поднялась с колен, впрочем, взяв меня за руку. Я не удержал разочарованного вздоха. Ее руки мне было сейчас нестерпимо мало. Но мой кабинет и правда не очень подходит для всего, что мне хотелось делать.  
— На работе так, наверное, не стоит, — смущенно сказала она. — Но спасибо… что не притворяешься. Наши коллеги всегда притворяются. Я так от этого устаю. А ты нет. Ты такой… как всегда. Как раньше. Спасибо.  
Я улыбнулся ей и осторожно поцеловал ее пальцы, развернув ее руку ладонью вверх.  
— С тобой я не могу притворяться. Никогда не мог. Могу жениться на тебе еще раз, если хочешь. Или написать еще одну диссертацию вместе с тобой.  
Антея засмеялась и настойчиво потянула меня за собой.  
— Поехали домой. Покажу, чему меня научила пятая жена короля Мсвати.


End file.
